REENCUENTRO
by Luna Andry
Summary: después de diez años nuestros personajes favoritos se encuentran y se cuentan sobre sus vidas. Una nueva oportunidad para amar.
1. Chapter 1

REENCUENTRO

_Para escribir esta historia me base en una canción de mi cantante favorito Luis Eduardo Aute, llamada las cuatro y diez, espero la pueden escuchar a mí me encanta._

Candy, caminaba por las calles de Chicago sola, contemplando a las personas, cuando llegó a su restaurante favorito, un pequeño y cálido lugar en el que ya se había hecho cliente frecuente.

— ¡señora, es un placer verla!— dijo Sam— ¿la mesa de siempre?

— Sí, por favor— contestó con una sonrisa y caminó hacia _SU_ mesa, cuando vio que un caballero de cabello castaño estaba sentado ahí.

— ¡oh, lo siento señora!, su mesa está ocupada— dijo Sam preocupado.

— No se preocupe, deme la del frente, en ella también hay una bonita vista del lugar— dijo regalándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara por una insignificancia.

— está bien señora. Por aquí— cuando Candy caminó unos pasos más y paso junto a la que debía haber sido su mesa escuchó una voz—

— ¡Candy!— dijo un hombre, ella se giró para ver quién la llamaba con tanta sorpresa, ¡imposible! era él, aquel hombre al que amó con toda su alma, aquel hombre por el que sacrificó su felicidad.

— ¿Terry?— dijo con la voz entre cortada, aún no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, él se levantó, caminó unos pasos y quedó parado frente a ella, tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

— Así es Candy, ¡qué maravillosa coincidencia!— exclamó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

— Coincidencia…— repitió Candy, no podía decir nada, su mente se había paralizado por completo al igual que su boca.

— ¿Vienes sola?— preguntó el hijo del duque, ella asintió, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa.

— Te invito a comer, si aceptas, claro— dijo implorando por una respuesta afirmativa.

— encantada— respondió con una sonrisa angelical— Sam, esta vez comeré con el señor.

— sí, señora, en seguida la atenderán— dijo cortésmente.

Terry ofreció la silla a Candy para que tomara asiento, ella lo hizo aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando ya estaban sentados nada salía de sus bocas. Ambos ordenaron la comida y se dispusieron a esperar el servicio, hasta que él habló:

— ¿cómo has estado?—

— Muy bien, gracias— fue lo único que respondió—

— Me alegro— y un silencio se creó en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué haces en Chicago?— preguntó ella.

— estoy de gira, una nueva obra, esta es la segunda ciudad que visitamos— contestó él.

— Y como siempre tienes el protagónico— afirmó ella

—No, esta vez ni siquiera actuó, soy el director de la obra— contestó emocionado.

— ¿en serio?, vaya es magnífico, aunque nunca dijiste que te interesara dirigir.

— Debo admitir que no es mi pasión, pero Susana me convenció hace varios años, y mi madre también me ha ayudado, sin mencionar a Robert—

— Susana, ¿cómo está?— preguntó la rubia un poco tensa.

— ¿no te has enterado?, Susana murió hace tres años— contestó serio, pero no triste.

— Lo siento, no sabía nada— dijo apenada.

— no te preocupes, estaba muy débil, una terrible pulmonía acabó con su vida— y una vez más se hizo el silencio. Llegó un camarero con la sopa y comenzaron a comer.

— A Kate no le gustan las zanahorias— dijo Candy moviendo con la cuchara la verdura.

— ¿Tu hija?— preguntó Terry.

— así es, la más pequeña, cada vez que ve una zanahoria en su plato, deja de comer, no entiendo por qué— dijo Candy sonriendo al hablar de su pequeña hija.

— No la culpo, a mí tampoco me gustan— dijo Terry y ambos rieron, hasta que ella se atrevió a preguntar o más bien a afirmar:

— Tienes hijos—

— Sí, dos pequeños rebeldes, mira— dijo sacando del interior de su saco una fotografía— esta foto es muy fea, mira mi cara, el más pequeño acababa de nacer.

Candy tomó la fotografía y vio a un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años muy parecido a Terry y al mismo actor que sostenía en brazos a un pequeño recién nacido.

— Son muy lindos— dijo devolviéndole la fotografía.

— sí, recuerdo que ella no quiso salir en la foto, decía que no se veía presentable y que no quería que la recordáramos toda ojerosa—

— me lo imagino, Annie, cuando nació su hijo, tampoco quiso que le tomaran una foto ¡qué pena que me vean así! Dijo imitando a su mejor amiga y ambos rieron por las ocurrencias de las mujeres.

— pero háblame de ti Candy, ¿cómo te ha ido?—

— ¿de mí?, vaya, pues no hay mucho que contar, tengo dos pequeñas, Kate y Helen que es la mayor, tiene nueve años, y yo pues, ¡ah!, ahora soy "la maestra Candy"— dijo riendo

— ¡Maestra!— dijo sorprendido.

— sí, ¿recuerdas en hospital en el que estudié para enfermera?— Terry asintió, cómo no recordarlo— pues hace algunos años muchas personas querían estudiar ahí pero ya no había lugares disponibles, esto fue después de la guerra, todos querían ayudar en algo, así que el Hospital hizo un trato con los Andry y abrieron más instalaciones, y mi antigua profesora Mary Jane me pidió que apoyara con la educación y también con el hospital, así que me convertí en maestra— relató la rubia.

— vaya, debes ser muy buena, no como en el San Pablo que las maestras eran más brujas que monjas— dijo Terry divertido.

— ja, ja, no eran brujas, solo "duras". Y no, no soy como ellas, de hecho me enorgullece decir que he sacado a buenos estudiantes adelante— dijo segura de que estaba haciendo un bien.

— Seguro que sí, me alegro mucho por ti Candy, en verdad— dijo tomando su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Ante este contacto Candy se estremeció y sentimientos que creía olvidados regresaron súbitamente.

— ¿Les traigo el postre?— dijo el camarero situándose frente a la mesa que ocupaban.

— ¿Quieres helado o prefieres un café?— dijo Terry separando su mano de la de ella.

— un café por favor— respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.

— dos tazas de café, por favor— ordenó al camarero—

— En seguida señor— dijo el camarero dando media vuelta. Dos minutos después regresó con la orden. Ambos tomaron el líquido y después de terminarlo se dieron cuenta que su tiempo se acababa, otra vez.

— Espero que puedas ir a la obra, el viernes es la primera función— invitó él.

— me encantaría, tal vez lleve a Helen, le llama la atención el teatro— respondió pensando en su pequeña.

— Tiene muy buen gusto— sonrió con un dejo de melancolía, lo que daría por tener una familia al lado de _Su Pecosa_ como todavía la llamaba en su mente.

— La cuenta por favor— señaló al camarero, resignado a separarse una vez más del amor de su vida.

Pagó y salieron juntos del lugar, Candy dijo que se iría en un taxi, el cual Terry pidió y cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, tomó su mano y la besó una vez más.

— te amo— dijo sin temor. Ella antes de subir al carruaje suspiró y dijo:

— yo también— subió al coche y otra vez se separó del único hombre al que había amado.


	2. Chapter 2

REENCUENTRO

Aquella tarde Candy estaba muy distraída, ver a Terry le había provocado una gran confusión. Llegó a su casa y sonrió al ver a sus dos hijas riendo al lado de su padre, estaban jugando cartas, algo que él les había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo.

— no es justo, es la segunda vez que Helen gana papá— dijo Kate, una pequeña de cabello castaño rizado, con unas cuantas pecas en el rostro.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de ser buena— contestó Helen tomando los dulces que había en la mesa, que con habilidad había ganado. Helen, la hija mayor, muy parecida a su madre, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, con la característica peculiar de Candy, tenía pecas en sus mejillas. —

— No te desesperes hija, dentro de poco serás excelente, de eso me encargo yo— dijo su padre— eres muy inteligente, sólo nos falta un poquito de práctica— le guiñó el ojo y le dio uno de los dulces que él había ganado.

— ¡Michael!, ¿cómo que práctica?— dijo Candy— no es bueno que les enseñes esos juegos— dijo sentándose junto a la pequeña Kate.

— vamos mamá, tú también juegas bien— dijo Helen, a lo que la rubia se sonrojó ya que era cierto, Michael había sido un buen maestro en eso de las cartas— ¡tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no hacemos dos equipos?, mamá, tú juega al lado de Kate para que aprenda y yo juego con papá, y veamos quién gana— dijo Helen entusiasmada.

— ¡Sí!— respondió la pequeña Kate emocionada, a lo que el resto de la familia comenzó a reír.

— no lo creo niñas— dijo Michael— su madre ya dijo que no es bueno que ustedes jueguen este tipo de cosas, además no creo que ella quiera perder ante mí— dijo burlón ,lo cual fue suficiente para retar a Candy.

— perder ¿yo?, no lo creo querido— respondió la rubia tomando la baraja y revolviéndola muy hábilmente— veamos quién pierde.

La sala parecía un verdadero salón de juego, los cuatro estaban serios observando sus cartas; Kate a pesar de no entender muy bien solía decir:

— Saca esta carta, mamá. No, no mejor la otra, sí esa, con esa ganamos— estaba tan ansiosa por ganar, pero Candy solo negaba con la cabeza muy concentrada en su próxima jugada, hasta que una sonrisa triunfal se asomó por su rostro.

Por su parte Michael y Helen estaban más callados, solo se entendían con la mirada, hasta que también sonrieron.

— Haces el honor hija— dijo Michael proclamándose ganador.

— Claro papi— tomó las cartas y las puso sobre la mesa— flor corrida de diamantes— dijo sonriendo la niña.

— vaya, sí que son buenos, muy buenos— dijo seria Candy— pero hoy no fue su mejor juego— bajó sus cartas— flor imperial— dijo sonriente ante las caras de Helen y Michael de asombro.

— ahora si me permiten, tenemos dulces que cobrar— dijo tomando los dulces y se los dio a Kate, que estaba más que feliz, no por haber ganado, sino por tener las manos llenas de dulces y por haberse divertido con su familia.

— ¡vaya! ahora vamos a comer— dijo Michael poniéndose de pie— señoritas, ha sido un verdadero placer haber perdido frente a ustedes— dijo lo más caballeroso que se podía ayudando a Candy a ponerse de pie— ¿comemos?—

— No, no tengo hambre— contestó dudosa— pero los acompaño.

— De acuerdo— contestó sin darle mayor importancia— señorita, ¿me acompaña?— dijo ofreciéndole los brazos a Kate, ella los extendió para que su padre la cargara y la llevara al comedor. Helen y Candy se habían adelantado ya.

— mami, la próxima vez ¿puedo jugar en tu equipo?—ambas rieron y entraron al comedor.

En Nueva York también había familias felices y dos niños eran la alegría de la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker.

—¡abuela!, ¡abuela!, llegó carta de papá— un niño de unos nueve años, castaño de ojos azules entró corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba Eleonor Baker recitándole un poema a un pequeño niño de seis años idéntico al recién llegado

— Harry, no corras, te puedes caer— dijo Eleonor— a ver, déjame ver la carta— extendió la mano para que el niño le diera el sobre.

_"hola pequeños;_

_Espero no estén haciendo pasar un mal rato a su abuela. La gira va muy bien, hoy mismo llegamos a Chicago y lo primero que hice fue escribirles. La ciudad es muy bonita, les prometo que cuando la gira termine y ustedes estén de vacaciones pasaremos un tiempo aquí, tengo un amigo que estoy seguro nos prestará su casa que tiene a las afueras de Chicago._

_Pórtense bien y recuerden que los amo._

_Papá._

_P.D. Harry ya no corras dentro de la casa y Edward deja de obligar a la abuela a que te enseñe a recitar poesía._

— ya ven, les dije que su padre estaba bien, y que sabe perfectamente lo que hacen— dijo Eleonor a sus nietos con una mirada angelical.

— Sí, abuela— dijeron los dos niños a coro.

— Y ahora vayan a jugar al jardín, se lo ganaron—

— ¡Sí!— dijeron los niños y salieron corriendo de la sala.

— ¡Sin correr!— gritó pero fue en vano ya que los niños habían salido disparados de la casa.

— ¿cómo le estará yendo a Terry en Chicago?, ¿se habrá encontrado con Candy?— se preguntaba Eleonor.

La noche del viernes el teatro estaba abarrotado de gente, todos estaban emocionados por la nueva presentación de Terruce Grandchester, era su debut en la ciudad como director de teatro, y todos esperaban ver lo mejor.

— ¡qué emoción mamá!, según leí en el periódico el señor Grandchester es un gran actor, es un maestro en el arte del teatro, lástima que él no actúe, me habría encantado verlo, pero como director también dicen que es grandioso— decía Helen emocionada en el transcurso del viaje. Candy se limitó a sonreír y a ver el rostro de Michael, él conocía a la perfección la historia de su esposa y no se lo reprochaba, estaba seguro del amor que le tenía.

Llegaron al teatro y entregaron los boletos y minutos después fueron llevados hasta sus lugares, primera fila frente al escenario. Michael había corrido con suerte y había encontrado justo cuatro asientos vacíos en la primera fila días antes, cuando había ido al teatro a comprar los boletos. Helen estaba muy inquieta debido a la emoción, desde que empezó a leer, su pasión por el teatro nació, a sus nueve años ya había leído varias obras, entre ellas _"la importancia de llamarse Ernesto"_ de Oscar Wilde, que era la obra que estaban presentando.

Tras bambalinas todos los actores estaban nerviosos. Terry los calmó un poco y se asomó a ver al público y se sintió inmensamente feliz, ahí estaba ella, en primera fila, acompañada de dos niñas y de un hombre desconocido para él, pero al ver el parecido que tenían las niñas al misterioso caballero dedujo que se trataba del esposo de su pecosa, sintió una punzada en el corazón, tal vez eran celos – que tonto eres, ¿qué esperabas?, ella tenía que ser feliz, aunque no fuera contigo— se dijo internamente. Miró otra vez a la familia y notó que la niña más grande estaba muy emocionada, veía como señalaba todo a su madre que le sonreía y explicaba algunas cosas. Cuando tuvo una idea.

— Jake, ven aquí por favor— le dijo a uno de los actores principales.

— Sí señor— respondió el joven actor cuando estuvo cerca de su jefe.

— Al finalizar la obra quiero que hagas algo especial por las niñas de la primera fila—

— De acuerdo, ¿qué quiere que haga?— preguntó asomándose al público…

La obra comenzó y Helen estaba muy entusiasmada, veía todo con gran admiración, ni siquiera hablaba. Terry, desde su posición podía ver perfectamente al público, aunque le gustaba la idea de dirigir también extrañaba pisar el escenario como personaje y lo deseó más en ese momento en que Candy era parte del público, aun así se sentía feliz de ver a aquella pequeña tan atenta, "si fuera mi hija" pensó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La familia de Candy prestaba mucha atención, Michael miraba de vez en cuando a sus hijas que como en rara ocasión se habían quedado calladas y a Candy que le devolvía una mirada angelical. Candy estaba complacida por haberles dado a sus hijas un regalo como ese, y lo estaba aún más al saber que todo lo que veían sobre el escenario era producto del trabajo de Terry.

El primer acto terminó y el telón se cerró, Helen no dejaba de hablar de la obra, ¿viste esto mamá? Papá, ¿te fijaste en esto? Los tres comentaban la obra, ya que la pequeña Kate no estaba muy entusiasmada y el sueño la estaba venciendo.

El segundo acto comenzó; todo había sido maravilloso. Cuando la obra terminó y el elenco salió a agradecer al público, Jake salió con dos pequeños ramos de rosas en las manos, después de agradecer bajó del escenario y les dio los ramos de flores a Helen y a Kate, la primera estaba tan emocionada que con manos temblorosas aceptó el detalle y con una angelical sonrisa agradeció al actor. Kate rápido aceptó las flores y sonrió pare mostrárselas a su mamá que estaba realmente sorprendida por el detalle, sin lugar a dudas de Terry. Michael estrechó la mano del actor y agradeció el gesto. Jake saludó a Candy con una reverencia.

— dígale al señor Grandchester que le agradezco mucho— dijo en voz baja cuando el actor depositó un beso en la mano de ella.

— Ha sido un placer— contestó Jake y subió de nuevo al escenario, donde más aplausos se escucharon ya que todo el teatro había visto semejante detalle. En ese momento salió Terry a agradecer al público, situado en el centro del escenario hizo una reverencia y sonrió a la familia de Candy.

— mira mamá, él es Terruce Grandchester, el director de la obra— dijo Helen emocionada y ajena a la historia de su madre con el actor. Candy y Michael sonrieron ante el comentario de su hija y siguieron aplaudiendo al elenco, hablarían más tarde sobre el tema.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más el teatro comenzó a vaciarse y Candy y su familia se retiraron a su hogar.

— Deberías contarle a Helen tu historia con él— dijo Michael cuando estuvieron a solas en su habitación después de recostar a las niñas en sus camas.

— no lo sé, ¿qué dirá?—

— nunca lo sabremos si no se entera—

— Pero… —

— Candy, Helen es una niña muy madura, no puede reprocharte nada, sólo digo que sería bueno que sepa todo de sus padres por nosotros mismos que por otras personas— dijo al momento en que la abrazaba.

— ¿lo dices por Eliza?—

— Sí, Candy, tú mejor que nadie la conoces y sabes que sería capaz de inventar cosas terribles ahora que él está en la ciudad—

— Tienes razón, pero, necesito pensarlo, no es tan fácil hablar del pasado—

— Lo sé, a mí también me cuesta contarle las cosas que se viven en la guerra, y sabes que siempre me ha preguntado sobre ello, pero no podemos ocultarle las cosas toda la vida con el pretexto de no hacerle daño, la verdad no daña a nadie. —

— Te prometo que lo voy a pensar— dijo Candy con su habitual sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente todo era normal, Helen y Kate estaban en la escuela, Candy enseñando en la escuela de enfermería y Michael había ido al teatro donde se presentaba la obra de Terry.

— disculpe señor, no puede pasar— dijo un guardia cuando el médico cruzaba por la puerta.

— Lo sé, es sólo que quisiera hablar con el señor Grandchester—

— ¿es usted reportero? El señor tiene una cita hoy con uno— Michael lo dudó un momento pero…

— Sí, soy yo— dijo al fin.

— Pase entonces, siga derecho todo este pasillo— señaló el guardia.

— gracias— entró y siguió el camino señalado— disculpe, ¿el señor Grandchester? preguntó a una joven que iba pasando.

— esta por ahí, entre las luces de allá— señaló la joven, al parecer era parte del equipo de vestuario.

— gracias— caminó un poco más y llegó hasta él— buenos días señor Grandchester— Terry giró para conocer la voz del que le hablaba.

— Buenos días— dijo extrañado— ¿le ´puedo ayudar?—

— Quisiera hablar con usted un momento—

— ¿es usted el reportero que enviaron del periódico?—

— No señor, soy el esposo de Candice— dijo Michael tranquilo.

Terry se quedó frío, supuso que le había ocasionado un enorme problema la noche anterior con las flores para sus hijas— acompáñeme por favor— dijo señalándole un camino que conducía a los camerinos, entraron en uno donde sólo había un escritorio y unos sillones— tome asiento—

— Gracias— Michael se sentó y Terry hizo lo mismo quedando frente a frente— en primer lugar quiero agradecerle por el obsequio que hizo ayer a mis hijas, ambas estaba muy emocionadas con su gesto—

— fue un placer, pero espero no haber ocasionado un disgusto con Candy, perdón con Candice— se le hacía absurdo llamarla así pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

— Dígale Candy, todos lo hacemos— sonrió el doctor— y descuide, nadie se molestó con nadie por eso—

— me alegra oírlo, pero creo que no vino a agradecer por un par de ramos de flores ¿cierto?

— Así es señor, de hecho vine a pedirle un favor—

— ¿Un favor?— preguntó extrañado, pues no conocía al hombre que tenía frente a sí y hacerle un favor, de cualquier tipo, era extraño.

— sí, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero lo que le pido será para Candy— contestó serio.

— Lo escucho— dijo interesado.


	3. Chapter 3

REENCUENTRO

Terminó el turno de Candy ese día y como siempre salió para ir por sus hijas al colegio y cuando estaba en la puerta del hospital encontró al señor Andley.

— ¡Candy!— ella giró cuando escuchó su nombre.

— ¡Albert! ¡Qué alegría verte!— dijo dándole un caluroso abrazo.

— a mí también me da gusto verte—

— ¿cuándo llegaste?—

— Ayer en la noche—

— ¿Y no me llamaste?— dijo frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera ofendida.

— Quería hacerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, así que decidí esperar unas horas más—

— te entiendo, y dime ¿cómo te fue en Escocia?—

— bien, ya sabes, el trabajo es pesado pero nos fue muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

— Si te contara— contestó dejando salir un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿problemas con Michael?—

— no, no claro que no, es que… Terry está en la ciudad—

— ah, ya lo viste— dijo Albert nada sorprendido

— ¿sabías que vendría?—

— Si Candy, hace unos meses me escribió y me comentó que iba a pasar por aquí para presentar su obra, disculpa que no te haya dicho nada pero creí que sería lo mejor—

— Te lo agradezco— fue lo único que pudo decir.

— ¿vas a recoger a las niñas?—

— Sí, apenas y tengo tiempo— dijo viendo su reloj.

— te llevo, quisiera verlas—

— De acuerdo— abordaron el auto de Albert y se dirigieron a la escuela de Kate y Helen.

— Helen ¿puedo ir a jugar con Vicky en lo que llega mamá?— preguntó la pequeña.

— Sí, pero cuando llegue nos vamos inmediatamente— ordenó como buena hermana mayor.

— De acuerdo— dijo dando media vuelta para encontrarse con su amiga.

— Hola querida— saludó una pelirroja mujer a Helen.

— buenas tardes señora Leegan— saludó con cortesía.

— ¿no han llegado por ustedes?—

— no.

— No me extraña— sonrió con malicia— si él está aquí seguro están juntos

— ¿Quiénes?—

— ¿No sabes?— sonrió al ver que tenía la oportunidad de crear problemas.

— La que no sabe nada eres tu Eliza— dijo Candy bajando aprisa del auto— Helen ve a buscar a tu hermana.

— si mamá— dio media vuelta y corrió por Kate que intentaba trepar a un árbol.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Eliza?— dijo Candy intentando no perder la paciencia.

— ¿yo? Nada—

— ¿entonces, qué haces aquí?—

— Este es un lugar público, no veo por qué no pueda estar aquí—

— te advierto algo, si intentas hacerle algo a mi familia…—

— ¿qué? ¿Me vas a acusar con tu esposo, o con William?— retó a la rubia riendo.

— No juegues conmigo Eliza, sabes que por mi familia soy capaz de todo, así que aléjate de ella—

— ¿por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que se enteren de tu pasado con tu querido actor?—

— No, no te tengo miedo—

— ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no les cuentas tus aventuras con él? Si te da pena o vergüenza lo puedo hacer yo—

— ya veo, si se trata de contar secretos, entonces yo le puedo decir a tu marido la vida "alegre" que llevaste por tanto tiempo robando el dinero de la familia Andley, apuesto a que el collar que traes es un recuerdo de esos viejos tiempos—

— insolente, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?—

— Te dije que por mi familia soy capaz de todo, así que no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mis hijas, ¿me oíste?— dijo mientras la apretaba del brazo, Eliza intentó zafarse pero Candy era más fuerte—

— ¡Suéltame!— gritó arrebatando su brazo para irse derrotada en la discusión.

— ¿Estás bien Candy?— preguntó Albert que había estado tras de ella.

— Sí, es sólo que me saca de quicio, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo se empeñe en hacer daño—

— sabes que ella nunca cambiará—

— Por desgracia— suspiró y esperó a que sus hijas llegaran con ella.

— ¡Tío Albert!— gritaron las dos emocionadas al verlo.

— Mis pequeñas— dijo inclinándose un poco para abrazarlas— las extrañé mucho.

— Nosotras también te extrañamos, ¿cómo te fue?— preguntó la mayor.

— ¿Trajiste regalos?— preguntó la pequeña Kate.

— ¡Kate! Eso no se pregunta— la regañó su hermana y esta hizo una peculiar mueca idéntica a la de Candy.

— sí Kate, traje regalos, pero los tendrán que ir a recoger a casa— les guiñó un ojo.

— ¿podemos ir mamá?—

— Claro, por qué no—

— Entonces vamos— dijo Albert abriendo la puerta del auto para que subieran— ¿por qué no se quedan a comer?

— ¡Si!— se emocionaron las niñas.

— llamaré a Michael para pedirle que nos alcance— dijo Candy.

Llegaron a la mansión Andley y las niñas bajaron corriendo del auto para entrar de la misma manera a la casa, donde para su sorpresa se encontraron con Annie, Archie y David el hijo del matrimonio.

— ¡Tía Annie!— Kate corrió con ella.

— ¡Tío Archie!— Helen hizo lo mismo con él—

— claro, olvídense de mí— se quejó David, un chico de diez años con los ojos idénticos a los de su madre y facciones como las de su padre. Sus primas rieron lo abrazaron y besaron y salieron a jugar al jardín.

— ¡Annie! ¡Archie!— dijo Candy cuando entró. Los tres se saludaron con cariño y esperaron a ver la cara de sorpresa de Albert al ver a su familia en casa.

— Candy, ¿ya hablaste con… ¡Archie! ¡Annie!— exclamó asombrado— pero qué sorpresa— entraron a la sala y comenzaron a charlar.

— todavía no. Ahora vuelvo voy a llamar a Michael— dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la biblioteca a tomar el teléfono.

— Betty, hola, me pasas a Michael por favor— ¡Michael! Estamos en casa de Albert, vamos a comer, ¿te esperamos?, de acuerdo, apresúrate, te quiero, adiós— colgó el teléfono.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y contempló una fotografía. La boda de Candy con Michael. Albert había sido su padrino de bodas. Tomó la foto y recordó todo lo que había pasado diez años atrás:

_Después de saber quién era en verdad Albert, Candy pudo continuar trabajando como enfermera, esta vez al lado de maestra Mary Jane, que nunca dejó de llamarla "Torpe"._

_Una noche, en una fiesta para recaudar fondos para el hospital, Candy llegó acompañada de Albert. El muy importante William Albert Andley había hecho una considerable donación al hospital para crear mejores instalaciones. Mientras los dos conversaban cerca de la puerta:_

_— ¿Candy?— preguntó un joven con uniforme militar muy apuesto — soy Michael, ¿me recuerda?— _

_— Michael… ¡claro que sí!— dijo la chica emocionada— Albert, te he hablado de él, me ayudó en cierta ocasión en casa de Eliza— ella los presentó y comenzaron a charlar._

_— ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?— preguntó Albert._

_— pues la guerra ha terminado y necesito un empleo, así que uno de mis superiores me pidió que viniera a hablar con él esta noche, tal vez pueda trabajar en este hospital— _

_— ¡Sería maravilloso!— dijo Candy— yo trabajo aquí y honestamente faltan doctores— _

_— espero poder conseguir algo aquí— _

_— Seguramente si— _

_Después de esa noche los encuentros con Michael se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, él consiguió trabajo en el hospital y de vez en cuando desayunaba con Candy en la cafetería, cenaban o comían, dependiendo del turno que tuvieran. Así comenzó una amistad, que pronto se volvió en cariño y comprensión, Candy encontró en Michael un amigo en quien podía confiar y no dudo en contarle su triste historia de amor cuando él le preguntó por qué no tenía novio._

_Después de saber su historia Michael se dio cuenta de la gran mujer que era Candy, sacrificar su felicidad por la de otros era admirable y pronto esa admiración que sintió se convirtió en amor. Una tarde ambos salieron más temprano de lo habitual del hospital._

_— ¡Hola Candy!— saludó el doctor._

_— hola Michael, ¿cómo te va?— _

_— muy bien, ¿saliste temprano?— _

_— sí, mañana comienzo en otro turno y Mary Jane me dio la tarde libre, también quiere hablar conmigo mañana por la mañana. Me pregunto qué habré hecho esta vez— _

_— ¿Por qué lo dices?— _

_— la vi muy seria. Aunque siempre es así, pero esta vez la vi diferente— dijo la joven preocupada._

_— No te preocupes, no debe ser nada malo, eres muy buena en tu trabajo— alagó Michael._

_— ¿en serio?— _

_— ¡claro que si Candy! De no ser así, ya muchos pacientes estarían muertos no crees— bromeó._

_— ¡no digas eso! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar a cada uno de la mejor manera posible— _

_— si Candy, lo sé, oye, te parece si vamos a cenar— _

_— claro— _

_— bien, ¿sabes? Hay un nuevo restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí, te parece si vamos— _

_— ¡claro que sí! hace tiempo que he querido ir._

_— Entonces vamos— caminaron juntos hablando del hospital y sus pacientes. Llegaron y pidieron una mesa. Sam un camarero, que después de mucho esfuerzo se convertiría en el mejor empleado y camarero favorito de Candy y Michael, los atendió aquella vez._

_— Candy, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho— _

_— ¿qué es Michael?— _

_— Dame un segundo— respiró profundo— no es sencillo— _

_— vamos Michael, dime— _

_— Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— Candy abrió sus ojos de asombro, soltó una pequeña risa, suspiró y después de pensarlo un segundo._

_— Sí, Michael— respondió con alegría._

_Después de varios meses de soltería Candy tenía ya un novio, que la quería, la comprendía, la escuchaba y la admiraba. Él no le era indiferente a la joven, en ese corto tiempo lo había conocido a la perfección, sabía de sus gustos y preferencias, sabía de su familia, de su pasado, su presente y sus sueños a futuro. Candy comenzó a quererlo y poco a poco a amarlo. _

_Dos meses habían pasado desde que Candy había comenzado su noviazgo y en ese tiempo también tuvo la gran oportunidad de comenzar a enseñar en la escuela de enfermería, eso era lo que Mary Jane quería hablar con ella al día siguiente de comenzar su relación con Michael._

_Una mañana se le hizo tarde; se levantó de buen humor ya que por la noche había dejado abierta la ventana de su habitación y un pajarillo la despertó con su canto. Se levantó corriendo, tomó una ducha y se preparó un té que tomó casi hirviendo con tal de salir rápido, tomó sus llaves y su abrigo, abrió la puerta y encontró el periódico en el piso, con un pie lo empujó al interior del apartamento y corrió para llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente lo logró y llegó justo a tiempo para dar su clase. Candy era una buena maestra, sus estudiantes la querían ya que no era tan exigente y fría como todos los demás profesores._

_— bueno señoritas, hemos terminado, dejen todo limpio y retírense— dijo después de haber terminado tres clase más._

_— Sí, profesora— dijeron a coro y obedecieron. Cuando salió la última alumna Candy salió a comprar algo de comer ya que un té no era suficiente para ella._

_— ¡Candy! ¿Cómo estás?— dijo Michael alarmado cuando la vio._

_— ¿Bien?— dijo dudosa._

_— ¿segura? ¿Cómo te sientes?— _

_— Estoy bien Michael, por qué— _

_— ¿no te has enterado?— _

_— ¿enterarme?, ¿de qué?— Michael buscó un periódico y cuando vio uno, lo arrebato prácticamente de las manos de un señor, buscó la página correcta y le mostró la noticia._

_"_**_en dos semanas boda en Broadway"_**

_**Susana Marlow, prometida del actor Terruce Grandchester anuncia que en dos semanas se casará con el famoso actor.**_

_Candy no leyó más, se puso pálida y después de asimilarlo dijo – ya era hora— _

_— Candy, no debes hacerte la fuerte, se cuánto esto te afecta— dijo tomando su mano en señal de apoyo, a pesar de ser su novio entendía los sentimientos de Candy hacia el actor— _

_— No Michael, no me afecta, admito que me tomó por sorpresa, pero sabía que algún día iba a pasar, él lo prometió, prometió estar al lado de Susana y lo está cumpliendo— _

_Después de charlar un poco, Candy regresó a continuar con su labor y aunque estuvo un poco distraída cumplió bien su trabajo hasta el final de la jornada._

_— Candy, quiero hablar contigo— dijo Mary Jane cuando vio que iba de salida_

_— dígame— _

_— Necesito un favor— _

_— lo que sea, cuente conmigo— _

_— gracias, mira necesito que alguien de confianza vaya a Nueva Orleans a dejar unos documentos importantes al director del hospital de allá, ¿puedo confiar en ti?— _

_— ¡Claro que sí! Solo dígame cuando debo ir para dejar preparadas mis clases y las tareas— _

_— la próxima semana –_

_— Está bien— _

_— gracias Candy, sabía que podía confía en ti— sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y miro con cierta ternura a la joven— ahora, "torpe" ve a casa— ordenó con su tono habitual._

_— Gracias, buenas noches— se despidió y partió rumbo a su departamento._


	4. Chapter 4

_hola! muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en este capitulo resolvemos una duda que todas tenían... ya se imaginan cuál verdad? _

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después Candy partía a Nueva Orleans con una pequeña maleta en la mano y una tarea que cumplir, no le había dado de despedirse de Albert, solo le envió una nota a su oficina. Michael la fue a dejar a la estación y a la hora indicada Candy partió a esa nueva ciudad. Tardó mucho en llegar, pero en cuanto lo hizo fue directamente al hospital indicado a encontrarse con el doctor Morgan.<em>

_- buenos días- saludó a una enfermera_

_- buenos días, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-_

_- busco al doctor Morgan, vengo de Chicago a entregarle unos documentos-_

_- ¡uy! Lo siento pero el doctor salió de viaje y regresa hasta mañana-_

_- ¿mañana? ¿a qué hora lo puedo ver?-_

_- déjame ver, mañana, antes de las diez, porque tiene una cirugía diez y media-_

_- de acuerdo, antes de las diez vendré, gracias-_

_- de nada, nos vemos-_

_- adiós… ¡ah! Una pregunta, ¿podría darme la dirección de algún hotel cercano?-_

_- un hotel… hay uno a veinte minutos de aquí, esta es la dirección- la enfermera le extendió un pequeño papel con el nombre y dirección-_

_- gracias, ahora si me voy-_

_Candy salió del hospital y comenzó a preguntar cómo podía llegar al hotel, un joven le indico el camino y le sugirió tomar un taxi, así l hizo y llegó veinte minutos después a un pintoresco lugar.-_

_- primera vez que nos visita- preguntó el encargado de la recepción-_

_- así es-_

_- en ese caso permítame invitarla esta noche a la presentación de jazz que tendremos en el restaurante del hotel- le extendió un folleto con la información_

_- gracias, aquí estaré-_

_- aquí tiene su llave, habitación 502 en el quinto piso, James llevara su equipaje señorita White-_

_Candy siguió al botones y llegó a la habitación 502, después de darle una propina y quedarse sola, decidió tomar un baño, ordenó un desayuno hasta su habitación y después de comer durmió muy cómodamente por la tarde. Hasta que la noche llegó y la chica decidió bajar a cenar y a escuchar un poco de jazz._

_Justo en la habitación de al lado se encontraba un joven triste y melancólico, había decidido tomarse una semana libre para descansar y prepararse para lo que le esperaba, casarse con una mujer que no amaba, una mujer que le había salvado la vida una vez pero que se la había quitado al alejarlo de la única persona que había amado con locura. De entre todas ciudades que tenía Estados Unidos había decidido precisamente Nueva Orleans, de todos los hoteles había elegido ese. Había pasado toda la tarde recostado en la cama, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Algunos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, algunos felices, algunos dolorosos, otros eran simplemente recuerdos que su mente había almacenado: el día que había anunciado su compromiso, el día que su madre le dijo que estaba loco y que nunca aceptaría tal matrimonio, el día que compró la sortija de matrimonio para ella, para Susana._

_Tan solo recordar su nombre le producía todo tipo de sensaciones, rencor, agradecimiento, culpa, pero nunca amor. Decidió no seguir torturándose y bajó a cenar algo, había escuchado sobre una presentación de jazz y decidió ir para no pensar en sus problemas por un rato._

_- buenas niches señor, ¿mesa para uno?-_

_- si por favor-_

_- por aquí, Zac encárgate de los demás clientes- el jefe de los camareros guio a Terry hasta una mesa, justo después de pasar un gran pilar que dividía la estancia-_

_- en seguida lo atenderán, que disfrute la velada-_

_- buenas noches señorita, ¿mesa para cuantos?- preguntó el segundo al mando, Zac_

_- solo una persona-_

_- adelante, por aquí- las vueltas que da la vida, Candy quedó en la mesa que estaba justo antes del pilar, donde al otro lado estaba él. Justo en frente de ellos estaba el escenario, donde un grupo se encargaba de amenizar la velada._

_- damas y caballeros, es un honor presentar esta noche a Clark Parker, el músico mas romántico y talentoso de Nueva Orleans- los comensales aplaudieron y Clark comenzó a tocar una lenta melodía llena de sentimiento. Dos corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido de lo normal, con cada nota que escuchaban una emoción inexplicable los embargaba; ella no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, él no evito que un profundo suspiro saliera de su pecho, y ambos con su cabeza apoyada en el pilar terminaron de escuchar la música._

_Cuando Clark terminó de tocar todo el público aplaudió hasta cansarse, el artista agradeció y en lugar de salir por detrás del escenario caminó entre las e mesas donde fue recibiendo los halagos de las personas, caminó por las mesas de Candy y Terry, ella no pudo evitar felicitarlo_

_- ¡señor Parker!-_

_- dígame señorita-_

_- solo quería decirle que toca maravilloso-_

_- muchas gracias, me alegra que le gustara señorita…-_

_- Candy- sonrió la chica_

_- muchas gracias Candy, ahora me tengo que ir-_

_- claro, no lo entretengo más-_

_- con permiso-_

_Terry creyó que estaba soñando, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¡Si claro que si! Era ella, era su voz. Se puso de píe como rayo y solo tuvo que dar dos pasos_

_- ¡Candy!-_

_- ¡Terry!- dijo ella demasiado sorprendida-_

_- ¿me puedo sentar?-_

_- si, claro- respondió a media voz. Él se sentó frente a ella y la contemplo como quien mira una obra de arte, recorrió con su mirada cada rasgo de su rostro, estaba bellísima. Ella también lo miraba, estaba muy atractivo, aunque algo demacrado pero aun así para ella seguía siendo perfecto._

_- ¿te gustó la música?- preguntó ella_

_- si, fue muy emotiva- respondió él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, había tantas cosas que decir y nada se les ocurría. Él había imaginado mil veces en el momento que se rencontraría con su pecosa, tenía todo un dialogo preparado pero en ese momento lo único que pudo preguntar fue- ¿cómo esta Albert?-_

_- bien, muy bien, esta totalmente recuperado y ha tomado el lugar como cabeza de familia que le corresponde-_

_- me alegro – silencio de nuevo, hasta que ella dijo_

_- me tengo que ir, mañana debo salir temprano-_

_- ¿a qué?- se atrevió a preguntar_

_- trabajo, tengo un encargo de mi jefa-_

_- ah, ¿en qué habitación estas?-_

_- 502- dijo poniéndose de pie_

_- ¿te puedo acompañar?-_

_- si quieres- cada quien pagó su cuenta y salieron juntos del restaurant para tomar las escaleras y llegar hasta el quinto piso._

_- aquí es- señaló la puerta-_

_- así es… Candy yo…_

_- fue un gusto verte Terry, adiós- se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Cuando cerró la puerta se recargó en ella y comenzó a llorar, cubrió con sus manos su rostro como si eso sirviera de algo, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, respiró profundo y volvió a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba él, como esperando que eso pasara, sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos y siguió llorando_

_- ven- la abrazó con fuerza y la llevó a su habitación- te he extrañado mucho- le dijo al oído cuando se sentaron en la cama_

_- yo también, me haces mucha falta-_

_- vámonos Candy- propuso él_

_- ¿qué?-_

_- vámonos, vayamos a donde no nos conozcan, comencemos de nuevo-_

_- ¡no! ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Estas a punto de casarte! ¡No puedes dejarla así nada mas!- el llanto que cesó por un momento comenzó con más dolor_

_- shhh- le dijo mientras la atraía hacia él- quédate así, abrázame- besó su frente y ella se aferró a su cuerpo. – Cierra los ojos- dijo en un susurro mientras besaba sus mejillas húmedas aun por el llanto, despacio comenzó en su boca, con pequeños besos la incitó a que lo besara- no puedo- la escuchó decir- déjate llevar- un beso mas apasionado la hizo acabar con sus dudas. Sin dejar de besarla la recostó sobre la cama, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y él comenzó a acariciarla, su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura, poco a poco se fueron entregando en uno al otro, sin dudas, sin temores, sin pensar en nada mas, solo en amarse. Fue la primera vez de los dos, la primera vez que se amaban de esa manera, la primera vez que unían sus cuerpos y sus corazones de una manera tan bella, llena de amor, la primera y la única vez que amarían de esa manera._

_- te amo- dijo él mientras la cubría con las sábanas y la abrazaba_

_- te amo- le dijo besando su boca, lo abrazó y posó su cabeza en el pecho de él-_

Candy dejó la fotografía en su lugar y no dejo que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, era el recuerdo mas hermoso y el mas dolorosos al mismo tiempo que tenía.

_A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó cuando Terry aun dormía, se vistió de prisa y solo pudo dejar una nota con un "lo siento" y al reverso un "te amo"_

_Había salido de su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, con el corazón destrozado fue a su habitación, se bañó, tomó sus cosas y se fue del hotel, fue al hospital a dejar los papeles y partió de regreso a Chicago, donde su vida la esperaba._

_Cuando llegó frente a Michael reunió valor y le contó lo que había pasado, esperaba que él la despreciara, que le dijera que era la peor mujer del mundo, que no merecía el amor que él le tenía, pero había sido todo lo contrario, Michael le dijo que eso no importaba, que lo que había pasado en Nueva Orleans nadie mas que ellos lo iba a saber. Sin saber como había aceptado seguir con Michael aun cuando ella pensaba que era lo mas bajo que una persona podía hacer, y cuando supo que estaba embarazada aceptó casarse con Michael que le prometió que iba a amar al bebe que venia en camino como si fuera de él._

_Antes de que el embarazo se notara se casaron y Eliza no desaprovechó la oportunidad para decir las peores cosas sobre Candy, estuvieron dos meses en Francia y regresaron a continuar su vida, como médico, enfermera y a comenzar una nueva como marido y mujer._

- mamá, ya llegó papá- dijo Helen entrando a la biblioteca

- ya voy cariño-

- ¿estás bien?-

- estoy bien- le sonrió y se puso de píe-

- mamá, la señora Leegan, antes de que llegaras dijo que tú estabas con alguien que había llegado a la ciudad… hablaba del tío Albert ¿verdad?-

- Helen, escúchame bien, sabes que Eliza y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y también sabes que le encanta inventar cosas sobre Annie y sobre mi ¿cierto?- la niña asintió- prométeme que nunca vas a hacer caso de lo que te diga, no quiero que envenene tu corazón con intrigas-

- te lo prometo mami- respondió la niña abrazándola

- vamos a comer, estoy hambrienta ¿tu no?-

- si también, la comida de la escuela es horrible-

- la comida de las escuelas y los hospitales siempre han tenido mala fama-

- la comida del San Pablo era igual- preguntó Helen, ella sabia que su medre era adoptada, sabia de Anthony, sabia que había estudiado en el San Pablo, pero nunca le había dicho como se había salido y mucho menos por qué

- no, no era tan mala- salieron de la biblioteca y se reunieron con el resto de la familia en el comedor.

- hola Michael- lo sausó con un beso-

- hola, ¿cómo te fue?-

- vi a Eliza, pero luego te cuento-

- de acuerdo- dijo él

- papá, el tío Albert nos trajo regalos de Escocia- dijo Helen emocionada

- ¿en serio? ¿qué les trajo?-

- no sabemos, todavia no nos los da, pero creo que estan en la biblioteca, ¿puedo ir a ver?-

- ¡Claro que no señorita! espera a que Albert te los de- dijo Candy

- esta bien- dijo haciendo pucheros volviendose a sentar en su lugar, a lo que todos rieron por las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

- Por cierto ¿y Albert?- preguntó Candy

- aquí estoy- dijo mientras llegaba acompañado de Terruce Grandchester...

- ¡mamá!- dijo Helen emocionada

* * *

><p>¿qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado que Helen si sea fruto del amor de Candy y Terry, espero no haberlas decepcionado con este mini capitulo.<p>

**GRACIAS A:**

Carmen: hola, pues ya ves, Helen si es hija de Terry, en cuanto a los niños de Terry, ahi i te quedo mal, por que en el priemer capitulo di a entender que los habia tenido hijos con Susana, lo siento :( gracias por tu comentario y por estar aqui acompañandome:)

Oligranchester: ¿qué tal? ¿cómo estuvo este capitulo? ¿te gusto? espero que si, fue corto pero ya se aclaro la duda, gracias por tu comentario, saludos y cuidate mucho :)

Ascella star: hola! pues ya ves... Nueva Orleans fue donde paso todo, espero te haya gustado capitulo, gracias por tu comentario :)

Karina Grandchester: hola! que tal... ¡Helen si es hija de Terry! ¿qué te pareció? sigo agradeciendo tus palabras, y te espero en el proximo capitulo :)

Mona: hola, gracias por tus bendiciones, te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que comenzamos, mucha suerte y éxito, y gracias por tus palabras, ¡concedido! Helen es sangre de Terry, ¿qué tal como pasao todo? espero te haya gustado, y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Alejandra: hola, gracias por tu comentario, las zanahorias no le gustan a Kate solo por que a mi tampoco jeje fue algo que se me ocurrió pero lo del gusto del teatro de Helen supongo que viene en los genes, gracias por tus palabras y espero sigas conmigo en esta historia.

**¡SALUDOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas! ¿cómo fue su Navidad? Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, en compañia de todos sus seres queridos. Para despedirme de este año les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Les deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza, que este lleno de dichas y bendiciones. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Quiero agraderles a todas ustedes, este es mi primer año en Fan-Fiction y ha sido muy agradable y emocioante poder compartir con ustedes mis ideas y conocer las suyas, espero que el próximo año sigamos en contacto, les deseo lo mejor. :)**

* * *

><p>- buenas tardes- saludó Terry<p>

Archie se puso de píe al escuchar esa voz, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado el actor aun no era digno de su agrado, Annie lo detuvo con la mirada

- buenas tardes- respondió

- niños quiero presentarles al señor Grandchester, es un gran amigo mio- dijo Albert- Terry él es David, esta pequeña traviesa es Kate y ella es Helen, señaló a cada uno

- buenas tardes señor Grandchester- saludaron los niños como sus padres les habían enseñado

- buenas tardes- respondió el saludo. Albert pidió a una mucama que arreglara la mesa porque Terry se quedaría a comer con ellos.

- les parece si pasamos a la sala en lo que acomodan todo de nuevo- dijo Albert intentando calmar la tensión que se sentía

- si-

- claro-

- vamos-

Todos salieron del comedor a excepción de Candy y Michael

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó él

- no- respondió apoyándose en su brazo- ¿qué hace aquí?-

- Candy, tranquila aquí estoy yo-

- gracias Michael, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, si no fuera por ti, yo…-

- calma, todo va a salir bien, no dejaré que pase nada malo esta tarde, ni nunca, recuérdalo- le sonrió y besó su mejilla- ¿vamos?

- vamos- dijo Candy-

En la sala había mucha tensión, Archie, Albert y Annie no sabían que era lo que iba a pasar, qué haría Michael, qué diría Terry, cómo se comportaría Candy, y qué tanto sabían Helen y Kate sobre la vida de su madre, todos los adultos callados pusieron nerviosos a los niños, Helen estaba emocionada pero sabía controlarse y solo miraba las caras de sus tíos y el recién llegado, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, ella había leído mucho a pesar de su corta edad, leía el periódico cada mañana y en la radio escuchaba también ciertas cosas con las que fue conociendo al famoso actor; aun así era muy diferente tenerlo en persona, quería que alguien iniciara la conversación para conocer sobre ese misterioso personaje que ella admiraba. Kate al ser mas pequeña no prestaba mucha atención a la tensión del lugar, para ella la llegada de Terry había sido tan normal como la de cualquier persona, lo único que ella quería era ver los regalos que Albert traía. David era un niño muy curioso y sociable, odiaba el silencio, siempre estaba hablando o escuchando música, así que ante tal silencio se empezó a fastidiar y decidió hacer lo que sus mayores no.

- ¿y usted en qué trabaja?- preguntó

- yo.. pues veras….

- David, ¡cómo que no sabes! Él es actor y director de teatro- Helen lo regañó

- ¿en serio?-

- así es, hace poco comencé a dirigir y desde muy joven me convertí en actor-

- interesante- dijo el niño sin darle mayor importancia pensando en otra pregunta que podría hacer para no quedarse en silencio nuevamente, aunque no tuvo que quebrarse la cabeza; En ese momento Candy entraba de la mano de Michael a la sala, él la miró y asintió con la cabeza dándole la seguridad que necesitaba para estar frente a él en compañía de toda su familia.

- ¿cómo has estado Terry?- preguntó la rubia cuando se sentó

- muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

Helen notó la familiaridad con la que su madre se había dirigido al actor y le preguntó con la mirada qué sucedía.

- lo siento hija, creí que Albert, Annie o Archie ya les habían dicho que estudiamos juntos en Inglaterra, por eso conocemos a Terry, ¿no es cierto?- les preguntó a los demás

- así es- dijo Archie serio-

- nunca nos habías contado- sonrió Helen- y cómo se conocieron- preguntó

- pues, nosotros…- balbuceó Terry al no estar preparado para ese interrogatorio

- cuando viaje a Inglaterra para comenzar a estudiar en el San Pablo, Terry y yo viajamos en el mismo barco- explicó Candy- después él y tus tíos Stear y Archie lo conocieron, después llegó Annie y ella y Patty también lo hicieron…-

- ¡Ah!- dijo Helen que iba a preguntar otra cosa pero llegó una mucama para avisar que la mesa estaba servida. Todos regresaron al comedor y tomaron sus lugares que ya conocían, Albert a la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda Candy y a su derecha Archie, al lado de ellos sus parejas y junto a ellos los niños, Kate estaba al lado de Michael por ser la mas pequeña, David y Helen al ser mayores sabían que hacer y se sentaban los mas lejos de sus padres para poder jugar durante la comida, y el invitado especial quedó al otro extremo de Albert, con Helen a su izquierda.

La comida fue tensa pero a la vez tranquila, en ocasiones hacían comentarios sobre el trabajo o sobre algún recuerdo de los niños cuando eran mucho más pequeños. Terry escuchaba atento y sonreía algunas veces, observaba la gran familia que eran los Andley y por un momento la envidió. Miraba con detenimiento cada gesto de su pecosa y se aborrecía por haber sido tan cobarde de dejarla ir. Desvió su mirada a los niños, Kate era muy tierna y cariñosa con su padre, se parecía mucho a él y a Candy, David era una fusión perfecta de sus padres, mismos gestos a los de su padre, incluso su porte, el de todo un caballero, aunque tenía la mirada de su madre, esos ojos que una vez fueron tímidos pero después se convirtieron en una mirada segura y llena de valor. Helen… Helen, tan parecida a su madre, los ojos, el cabello rizado, hasta las pecas, aprecia que se las había quitado a Candy, era ella cuando era una niña no había duda, salvo por un detalle que no había notado, Helen tenía un lunar junto a su labio inferior. "mi madre también tiene lunar arriba de su labio" pensó y de repente entendió todo, ¡era un milagro! Una bendición del cielo, si tenía que ser cierto, era idéntica a su madre pero no a Michael, salvo por unas expresiones de su rostro que pudo identificar en él, pero eso era lógico, si había crecido a su lado, era obvio, los ademanes y gestos se aprenden no se heredan, al menos no todos. En ese momento no supo que hacer, su corazón se aceleró, quería hablar, preguntar, afirmar si lo que él creía era cierto, pero sin saber cómo se controló y decidió que hablaría con Candy mas tarde.

- así que te gusta el teatro- dijo a Helen

. ehh, si, me resulta fascinante- se puso nerviosa

- ¿te gustó la obra que presentamos?-

- ¡fue maravillosa! Todo era exactamente como el libreto-

- ¿has leído la obra?-

- si, cuatro veces-

- ¡vaya! Ya debes saber los diálogos-

- no todos- dijo sonrojándose y Terry se desmoronó, quería abrazarla, besarla y mil mimos mas.

- seguramente lo leíste en el libro que te dio el tío Michael – dijo David

- si, en él vienen todos mis cuentos, historias y novelas favoritas- contestó la niña emocionada- ¿sabe señor? Mi padre me regaló en mi cumpleaños un libro maravilloso, en el que vienen la literatura favorita de toda la familia, es como una tradición que se pasa de generación en generación, pero solo entre hermanos, cuando Kate cumpla nueve años yo tendré que darle otro.

- es un gran detalle, un libro es un gran regalo- Terry se quedó callado, si que eran una familia - tu mamá me dijo que te gustaba el teatro- habló de nuevo

- pues si, me encanta-

- niñas si ya terminaron pueden ir a jugar al jardín- interrumpió Candy, hasta ahí quedaría la conversación de su hija con Terry.- Helen lleva a tu hermana por favor.

- si mamá, con permiso señor Grandchester- sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermana para salir a jugar junto con David dejando a los adultos solos, donde el silencio reinó por completo, hasta que el siempre elegante y amable Archie preguntó

- ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Archie por favor- dijo Albert

- no, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere, no vaya a resultar que ahora que es viudo piensa formar una familia con Candy, después de todo este tiempo-

- ¡Archie!- dijo la rubia- por favor no empieces ni digas tonterías

- ¿lo defiendes?-

- no necesito que nadie me defienda, yo solo vine a visitar a Albert, él es mi amigo y no iba a irme sin saber como estaba, y en cuanto a mi difunta esposa, te pido que tengas un poco de respeto- contestó Terry

- ¡por favor Grandchester…!-

- Archie sal de aquí- ordenó Albert- ve con los niños o sal a tomar aire y deja las cosas por la paz, lo que Terry haga aquí no es de nuestra incumbencia-

-¡pero tío!-

- Archie vámonos- habló por primera vez Annie al momento que se ponía de pie. Él se levantó de golpe y salió del comedor mas molesto que nunca, quería a Candy, adoraba a sus sobrinas y estimaba a Michael y no quería que por ningún motivo la felicidad de su familia se viera arruinada por recuerdos y personas del pasado.

- disculpa por eso Terry, Archie es demasiado sobreprotector- intentó disculparse Albert

- descuida- fue la fría respuesta del actor-

- Albert te parece si vamos con los niños, seguramente tienes muchas que contarles de tu viaje- dijo Michael

- ¿seguro?- preguntó Albert por lo bajo

- claro vamos, Candy y el señor nos alcanzaran en un momento- dijo poniéndose de píe. Ambos caballeros salieron dejando solos a Candy y a Terry

- Terry ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia

- te diré lo mismo que a tu primo, vine a ver a Albert, ahora ya que contesté a tu pregunta yo debo hacerte una-

- dime-

- es sobre Helen- Candy se puso nerviosa- Candy, dime si ella es mi hija- se levantó y se paró frente a ella

- ¡pero de qué estas hablando! ¡estas loco!- fue lo que pudo decir al momento que se levantaba abruptamente de la silla

- no Candy, no estoy loco ni tampoco soy idiota, dime si es mi hija- rogó

- no, Helen es hija de Michael y mía- respondió seria

- Michael créeme que te admiro- dijo Albert cuando salieron

- ¿a mí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia, qué marido en su sano juicio dejaba a su esposa sola con un antiguo amor

- por como te has comportado en esta situación, ningún hombre podría hacer lo que tú-

- yo sé porque lo hago, sé que Candy siempre me será fiel y también sé que me quiere, y por las niñas seria incapaz de hacer algo que las hiciera sufrir-

- papá, tío vengan a ver- gritó Helen

- ¡ya vamos!-

- ¡Candy por Dios! No juegues conmigo, esa niña es de mi sangre-

- no Terry, yo también lo creía pero no es así- mintió con el corazón destrozado, no quería que su hija sufriera, que se sintiera engañada al saber que ella amaba e idolatraba a una persona que no era su padre, no quería verla sufrir y no lo permitiría- escucha Terry después de que tu y yo nos encontramos en Nueva Orleans Michael me propuso matrimonio, yo acepté y viajamos a Francia, y durante el viaje yo quedé embarazada de Helen-

- nunca has sido buena mintiendo, pero si con eso quieres convencerte a ti misma, esta bien, fingiré que te creo, pero ¿sabes algo? Si me hubieras dicho que es mi hija, no quisiera que lo supiera, sufriría mucho y es lo que menos quiere un padre para sus hijos- después de decir esto se dirigió a la salida del comedor

- ¡Terry! Espera, si quieres hablar, hablaremos, si quieres que te diga toda la verdad, lo haré, pero no aquí, dime cuando puedo verte-

- mañana mismo, en el hotel donde me hospedo- respondió el actor

- muy bien, dame la dirección y la hora- Terry sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta donde venia la dirección del hotel- a las tres de la tarde, ¿te parece bien?-

- ahí estaré- contestó tomando la tarjeta que le extendía.

- gracias Candy- Terry salió dejando a una mujer confundida, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero no quería hacerlo, tenia miedo que aquella verdad destruyera el hogar que por tantos años soñó tener, temía que su hija la odiara por ocultarle algo de esa magnitud, temía que al saber la verdad decidiera irse con su padre y dejarla a ella y a su familia.

Cuando llegaron a casa, y al estar de nuevo solos en su habitación Candy no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, le contó a Michael lo que había hablado con él y le rogó que al día siguiente la acompañara a enfrentar la realidad.

- iré contigo Candy, no te dejaré sola-

- ¿lo prometes?-

- te lo prometí hace años y te lo reitero, sabes que te amo y que por ti haría lo que fuera solo por verte feliz, no te preocupes, estaré a tu lado- la abrazó y la consoló, aunque él también sufría, amaba demasiado a Helen y temía lo mismo que Candy, temía perder a su pequeña. Pero eso ya no dependía de él, dependería de lo que pasará al día siguiente.

En la casa Andley una visita inesperada había llegado, la señora Elroy después de regresar de su viaje por Italia había decidido pasar unos días en la casa de Chicago, con no muy gratas compañías.

- Eliza, me gustaría que te quedaras un par de días conmigo, claro si Robert te lo permite- dijo la señora mirando al esposo de su sobrina, el pobre nunca opinaba nada, Eliza lo manejaba a su antojo y por consiguiente toda la familia de ella lo hacia.

- por mi no hay problema- dijo el títere de Eliza

- gracias cariño- sonrió hipócritamente dándole un beso en la mejilla- Luisa prepara nuestras habitaciones- ordenó la pelirroja

- ¿nuestras habitaciones?- preguntó Albert cuando entró a la sala, ya estaba dormido pero el ruido y la voz chillona de Eliza lo habían despertado-

- William, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó la anciana

- ayer en la noche abuela, disculpe si escuché mal, Eliza se quedará en casa- preguntó

- solo unos días William, espero no te moleste mi decisión, pero me siento un poco sola y Eliza siempre ha sido buena compañía- el chantaje era la mejor arma con la que contaba, sabia que ante eso Albert no se negaría

- ponte cómoda Eliza- dijo Albert- me retiro- dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación molesto.

- dime Luisa, que hay de nuevo por aquí- preguntó la pelirroja cuando estuvo instalada en la habitación.

- señora no lo creerá- dijo la mucama- pero hoy el señor Andley hizo una comida a la que vinieron los señores Archie con su esposa y la Señora Candy con el doctor-

- era obvio, no veo nada fuera de lo normal en eso- dijo fastidiada

- lo mejor de todo fue cuando llegó el señor Grandchester-

- ¡qué!-

- si llegó y todos se pusieron muy serios, y cuando terminaron de comer él se quedó a solas con la señora Candice y estuvieron hablando-

- sobre que-

- no escuché bien, por que Dorothy me descubrió y me mandó a hacer otra cosa, algo sobre las hijas de la señora-

- ¡vaya, vaya! – sonrió con malicia- gracias Luisa, ya te puedes ir

- con permiso señora- se despidió la mucama feliz, al saber que su "trabajo" tendría recompensas como siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong>

Mona: hola! que alegría que te gustara el capitulo, muchas gracias por tus palabras, creeme cuando te digo que me alegran el día, cuando las leo por la mañana estoy contenta todo el día, muchas gracias :) espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, nos encontramos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo enorme :)

Karina Grandchester: hola! Kate también hija de Terry?... estaria bien, pero entonces Michael ya no seria bueno sino menso por dejar a Candy tan libre no crees? jejeje otro encuentro fugaz... y de lo que hablaron Terry y Miechael todavia falta, calculo que otros dos capitulos... espero no aburrirte o hacerla cansada. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, feliz año y espero sigas conmigo en esta historia :)

GemaGrandchester: hola, tienes razón dar ese tipo de noticias es un problema muy grande, pero Candy es muy fuerte e inteligente y sabrá manejar la situación, aunque a veces sienta que se parte en mil pedazos. y de Michael tambien tienes razón, cuando yo lo vi me enamoré de él, por eso lo agregué a la historia, espeor te gustara este capitulo y ¡hasta el año que viene! :)

Terry780716: hola, espero haber resuelto dos de tus dudas, la primera Eliza tiene una complice metida en la familia de ahi se ha enterado de muchas cosa, aunque no sabe que Helen es hija de Terry pero lo sospecha, y la platica de Michael y Terry todavia falta, gracias por tus palabras, que tengas un gran año y espero saber si este capitulo te gustó o si no :)

Flor: hola, gracias por tu cometario, aqui esta ya otro capi, espero te guste :) feliz año nuevo

Oligranchester: hola! qué tal ehh, gracias muchas gracias, me alegra que gustara el capitulo, y ya sabes que la gente mala y envidiosa nunca falta, y en este caso es Eliza, hay que darle su merecido, espero ideas jejeje, muchas gracias otra vez, ¡feliz año! que la pases muy bien. saludos

Silvia R. S. hola, totalmente de acuerdo, en serio a mi me encantó Michael cuando salio en la serie, me gustó mucho y por eso no dude ne ponerlo en esta historia, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para este año que comenzaremos seguramente con el pie derecho :)

Rosy Jímenez: hola muchísimas gracias, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y muy ¡feliz año!

Carmen: hola! jeje tan obvio fue? creo que si... :o de tu pregunta, Kate si es hija de Michael, es tres años mas pequeña que Helen, muchas gracias por tus palabras y apreciaria mucho si leyeras el otro fic, que es el primero que comencé a escribir, por eso tal vez tenga muchos errores... aun asi gracias :) feliz año y mis mejores deseos

Candylu: hola! muchas gracias, dejame decirte qe yo tambien estoy sorprendida al saber que les guste mi fic, muchas gracias en verdad, y pues aqui dejo el ultimo capitulo del año 2011, para comezar con el 2012 con las ganas, espero pases un feliz fin de año y un buen comienzo de 2012 :)

Mary: hola gracias por dejarme tu comentario, espero no sea el primero y el ultimo :) en verdad mil gracias, me emociona saber que les guste, feliz año!

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO DE LEER MIS LOCAS IDEAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas! año nuevo y capítulo nuevo... a ver que les parece...**

* * *

><p>- oigan, faltan dos meses para mi cumpleaños- dijo Helen a la hora del desayuno<p>

- si- dijo Michael - ¿qué quieres hacer?-

- bueno… es que el tío Albert me dijo que si quería que hiciéramos mi fiesta en la casa de Lakewood-

- ¿y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Candy sonriendo al ver la cara de su hija

- que les iba a preguntar a ustedes-

- ¿quieres hacerla allá?- preguntó su padre

- ¡me encantaría!- dijo emocionada

- entonces eso haremos-

- ¿en serio? ¡Gracias papá!- dijo la niña corriendo a abrazarlo. Michael la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la abrazó con fuerza y mientras la pequeña le llenaba de besos el rostro a Candy se le estrujó el corazón. Michael también sintió que algo le oprimía el corazón provocándole un intenso dolor, abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeña y le dijo "te quiero"- mamá, saliendo de la escuela ¿podemos ir a ver al tío Albert para decirle?- preguntó sentándose en las piernas de Michael

- lo siento hija, hoy no, mejor lo llamas por teléfono, tu mamá y yo tenemos que salir esta tarde- intervino Michael

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Kate con curiosidad

- ¡Kate, no preguntes!- dijo la hija mayor- a lo mejor van a ir a comer solos, ¿verdad?- sonrió

- tal vez- dijo Candy- apresúrense, si no llegaran tarde a la escuela y nosotros al hospital- toda la familia se puso de píe y salieron cinco minutos después de la casa, abordaron el auto y emprendieron el viaje; primero dejaron a las niñas en la escuela.

- adiós mamá, adiós papá- se despedían las niñas con la mano

- ¡pórtense bien!- gritaron los dos para que los escucharan. Continuaron su trayecto y llegaron al hospital. Candy bajó del auto y se dirigió a dar su primera clase, Michael estacionó el auto y fue a su consultorio a recibir a su primer paciente.

- estoy seguro que Helen es mi hija- decía Terry una y mil veces- que estúpido, si la hubiera buscado, si hubiera hablado con Susana, tal vez ella habría entendido y yo podría haber sido el esposo de Candy y no él. Pero es un gran hombre, no puedo negarlo, apoyó a Candy como nadie pudo haberlo hecho, y estoy agradecido por ello- toda la mañana estuvo en el hotel, el ensayo seria a las cinco de la tarde para la última presentación en la ciudad y para que al día partieran a continuar con la gira.

- buen día profesora- saludó Miranda, una estudiante de enfermería

- buen día- sonrió Candy

- ¿se encuentra bien?- se atrevió a preguntar-

- si, ¿por qué?-

- disculpe que me atreva, pero durante la clase se le veía muy diferente a como es usted siempre, ¿hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?- Miranda era una chica fenomenal, inteligente, carismática y alegre, Candy la estimaba mucho y sus hijas también, en ocasiones cuando la acompañaban al trabajo Miranda se quedaba con ellas mientras su madre terminaba su labor.

- gracias, lo aprecio mucho, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien-

- de acuerdo, pero recuerde que puede contar conmigo- dijo la joven con cariño-

- gracias, y, abusando de tu generosidad, ¿podrías cuidar hoy a mis hijas?, su padre y yo tenemos que salir, y no me gusta dejarlas solas- pidió

- ¡claro que si! No se preocupe yo estaré con ellas, solo dígame a que hora-

- ¿podrías llegar antes de las tres?-

- claro, estaré en su casa puntual-

- lo sé, muchas gracias Miranda-

Terminó el turno de Candy y fue directo a la escuela a recoger a sus hijas, que ya la esperaban con impaciencia.

- hoy vendrá Miranda a pasar un rato con ustedes, mientras su padre y yo estamos fuera-

- ¡si!- dijeron emocionadas

- ¡qué emoción! Ella me ayudará a preparar mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Helen contenta, después de todo, la chica aspirante a enfermera seguía siendo una niña, complice de aventuras y juegos de Helen y Kate

- y a mí me enseñará mas juegos- agregó Kate

En el hospital, el turno de Michael aun no terminaba, había sido un día muy ajetreado, había recibido a varios pacientes durante la mañana, y justo cuando iba a salir para ir a su casa surgió una emergencia y tuvo que entrar a operar a una niña que se encontraba muy grave.

- llame por favor a…-

- doctor ya esta todo listo- interrumpió una enfermera

- ya voy- entró de inmediato al quirófano

Para Michael y para Terry el tiempo transcurría muy lento, el primero quería que la operación terminara rápido para poder acompañar a Candy, pero no era algo fácil de hacer y se dedicó a cumplir con su misión. El actor quería el reloj marcara las tres de la tarde desde la una, tenía que saber o mas bien confirmar si lo que el sentía era cierto. Para Candy era todo lo contrario, el tiempo pasó tan rápido como una corriente de aire, la hora estaba cada vez más cerca y Michael no aparecía por ningún lado. Tomó el teléfono y marcó al hospital preguntando por él, pero la enfermera que le respondió le informó que había entrado a una cirugía y que por el expediente del paciente sabia que seria una larga jornada. Sin mucha seguridad salió de su casa después de que llegara Miranda, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al hotel donde Terry se hospedaba. Su mente estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía como contarle todo a él, no sabía como reaccionaria y mucho menos lo que desearía hacer, pensando en eso llegó al hotel.

- buenas tardes- dijo en la recepción

- buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle?- dijo el encargado

- si, estoy buscando al señor Grandchester, me esta esperando-

- ¿me puede dar su nombre?-

- Candice White-

- ¡Ah! Claro, el señor lo espera, habitación 502, Paul la guiará-

- gracias- dio media vuelta y siguió al botones que la llevó hasta el quinto piso, habitación 502

- aquí es- señaló la puerta

- gracias-

- para servirle-

Respiró profundo y llamó a la puerta dos veces; esta se abrió y ahí estaba él, elegante y atractivo como siempre lo había sido.

- hola Candy, pasa-

- gracias- entró en la habitación y se quedó parada como una roca

- toma asiento- le dijo señalando un sofá. Ella se dirigió hasta este y se sentó sin saber por donde comenzar. Él tampoco sabía que hacer o decir, cómo preguntar lo que era evidente.

- ¿habitación 502?- preguntó ella

- si, desde aquella vez, cada vez que me hospedo en un hotel pido ese número de habitación. Dirás que es una tontería, pero siempre he tenido la esperanza de volver a encontrarte- ella enmudeció por completo, después de tantos años y tantas cosas que habían pasado él la seguía amando y ella… ella también.

- es extraño estar así, verte así, otra vez- dijo él

- tienes razón- fue lo que dijo, para quedar otra vez en silencio

- tu esposo es un gran hombre, te sienta bien estar con él, te ves muy linda-

- si, Michael es maravilloso, sin él mi vida habría sido muy diferente- dijo sin hacer caso al alago

- ¿cómo fue que ustedes…?- no podía terminar la pregunta

- Michael y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta y después de mucho tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar, trabajábamos juntos y nos hicimos amigos- contestó Candy

- ¿has sido feliz a su lado?-

- mucho-

- me alegro- sonrió con pesadez

- ¿y tú?-

- tengo a mis hijos y ellos me hacen feliz-

- ¿con ella fuiste feliz?-

- tuvimos una buena relación, ella conocía mis sentimientos, y a la larga entendió que yo no podría amarla como quería, mas que un matrimonio fuimos amigos, ella siempre me apoyó con mi carrera y fue muy buena con mis hijos. Pero Candy no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, necesito saber…-

- si Terry- dijo de golpe- se lo que quieres saber, pero antes que todo, quiero decirte que Michael siempre ha sido un padre para ella, desde que nació se convirtió en la alegría de la familia, en su alegría-

-¿entonces ella…?-

- es hija tuya, pero Michael siempre ha sido su padre- las primeras tres palabras habían llenado de dicha su alma, pero el resto habían sido fuertes puñadas, Michael era su padre y él nunca podría cambiar el cariño que Helen sentía por él- ahora dime si quieres que ella sepa la verdad- tomó aire y esperó a que Terry decidiera el futuro de su familia.

Terry daba vueltas por toda la habitación, estaba en una lucha interna, la razón contra los sentimientos, analizó sus opciones y con todo el dolor que tenía dijo

- quiero que lo sepa- Candy temía que dijera esas palabras, eso significaba que se avecinaban tiempos de sufrimiento- pero no se lo diremos, tu misma has dicho que Michael es su padre y un extraño no puede llegar de la noche a la mañana a destruir todo lo que él y tú han creado, no puedo ser tan vil como para destruir una familia. Solo quiero pedirte algo Candy

- dime-

- déjame estar cerca de ella, solo como un amigo más que quiere conocer a la familia de una antigua amiga- se le quebraba la voz al decir estas palabras- por favor Candy

- ¿no crees que es arriesgado? Podrías decirle todo en cualquier momento

- se ocultar mis sentimientos muy bien, lo he hecho los últimos diez años, por favor Candy, si ves que en algún momento me sobrepaso dímelo y me alejaré, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad de conocerla-

- en dos meses es su cumpleaños, tal vez seria bueno que fueras- contestó después de meditarlo unos segundos

- no me lo perdería por nada- dijo con una nueva sonrisa llena de esperanza

- ¿Dónde puedo buscarte para decirte donde y cuándo será?-

- te daré mi dirección de Nueva York, en dos meses ya estaré en casa- buscó donde apuntar y le dio la información a Candy-

- no sé que estoy haciendo- dijo al momento que tomaba el papel

- confía en mí, te prometo que no te defraudaré-

Conversaron un poco sobre su hija, sus gustos, cuando dijo su primera palabra, su priemr diente, cuando comenzó a caminar, el día que entró a la escuela, su gusto por la lectura y las semejanzas que tenía con él.

- tiene un caracter muy fuerte- dijo Candy

- eso es bueno, ¿no?-

- si, es fuerte, responsable, valiente... se parece mucho a tí-

- y a tí también, noté que tiene tus pecas- sonrió al ver que se tocaba la cara, en especifico las pecas

- también es muy buena deportista, le gusta montar a caballo-

- ¿es buena?- preguntó

- es excelente-

- me alegra saber que ha sido feliz, al igual que tú- dijo tomando su mano

- ya me tengo que ir- dijo de pronto, se encaminó a la puerta y tomó la perilla

- Candy- habló él, ella giró y lo miró a los ojos- ¿lograste olvidarme?

- nunca podría, lo intenté, pero nada funcionó, ¿y tú?-

- también traté, pero no conseguí nada-

Asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa- adiós Terry

- adiós Candy- la puerta se cerró y desde ese momento comenzaría una nueva etapa para la vida de todos.

Dos meses después en Lakewood se celebraba el cumpleaños de una niña que había robado el corazón de todos los Andley, era una pequeña fiesta, solo había algunos amigos de los niños y la mayoría eran adultos que se divertían como niños. Candy veía la escena con ternura, su hija estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz, corriendo tras David que también reía.

- ¿crees que venga?- le preguntó Michael cuando se paró junto a ella

- no lo sé, le envié la carta con la invitación pero no me respondió, tal vez no- se encogió de hombros, esperando que no llegara, pero...

- buenas tardes- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellos-

- buenas tardes- contestaron ambos al voltear a ver al recién llegado, quien venia con dos niños muy parecidos a él.

- buenas tardes- saludaron ambos niños

- hola- dijo Candy con una sonrisa-

- ellos son mis hijos, espero no les moleste que los haya traído-

- al contrario- dijo Michael- será muy agradable que estén aquí con nosotros. Hola, ¿cómo se llaman?- preguntó a los niños

- mi nombre es Harry Grandchester- dijo el mayor

- hola, yo soy Edward-

- un placer- dijo Michael ofreciéndoles unos dulces- llegan a tiempo para partir el pastel-

- antes quisiera darle esto a la festejada- dijo señalando el paquete que traía consigo

- voy por ella- dijo Candy, caminando hacia donde estaba su hija, al lado de Archie recuperando el aliento después de tanto correr- Helen, ven un momento- dijo a su hija

- ya voy- se acercó a ella- dime-

- ven conmigo, hay un invitado que quiere verte-

- ¿Quién?-

- ya verás- tomó su mano y la guio hasta él

- mamá, es el señor Grandchester-

- así es, viene con sus hijos, espero que los trates bien-

- lo haré… buenas tardes- dijo sonriendo cuando llegó junto a él

- hola, y feliz cumpleaños- dijo Terry

- muchas gracias señor, que alegría que viniera-

- tu mamá nos invitó, espero no te moleste-

- oh no, claro que no- dijo con un leve sonrojo que desarmó a Terry

- ellos son mis hijos, Edward y Harry- los presentó

- hola- se saludaron los chicos con entusiasmo-

- te trajimos esto- dijo extendiéndole el regalo- espero que te guste

- muchas gracias, no debió molestarse-

- creo que es momento de partir el pastel- dijo Candy-

- llamaré a todos- dijo Michael caminando hacia los invitados

- ven Helen, pon tu regalo en la mesa junto a los demás-

- si mamá- la niña puso el regalo con sumo cuidado en la mesa y después fue a la mesa donde estaba el pastel de su décimo cumpleaños. Mientras preparaban las velas y acomodaban a la festejada en el centro para para que pudiera partir el pastel, Terry fue a saludar a Albert y a presentarle a sus hijos

- hola Albert- este por poco escupía su bebida de la sorpresa

- ¡Terry! Pero qué…

- Candy me invitó- explicó antes de recibir cualquier pregunta-

- claro, que alegría verte. Déjame adivinar ellos son tus hijos- dijo viendo a los niños

- así es- los presentó y fueron a reunirse con las demás personas. Cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Helen y partieron un delicioso pastel de fresas, que todos comieron con gusto. La fiesta continuó, los niños siguieron jugando y los adultos conversaban entre ellos.

- Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- pidió Albert

- claro-

- vamos a la sala- dijo dándole el paso- Candy, ¿podrías explicarme todo esto? Porque no entiendo nada de lo que sucede- dijo cuando estuvieron solos en la estancia

- ¿de qué hablas?-

- ¿qué hace Terry aquí? –

- yo lo invité-

- si eso ya me lo dijo, pero ¿porqué?- Candy no supo que contestar y bajó la mirada- Candy, confía en mí, dime qué pasa-

- Albert… es que… no sé cómo decirlo…- estaba a punto de llorar

- es sobre Helen- se atrevió a afirmar, con lo que Candy se sorprendió demasiado

- si… es que…-

A la entrada de la casa una pelirroja mujer se acercaba con cierto aire de grandeza, vio la puerta abierta y no dudó en entrar, sabia de la fiesta que tendrían y no desaprovecharía para echar a perder la tarde. Sin hacer mucho ruido entró en la casa y fue rumbo al jardín, donde se celebraba a fiesta, pero unos sollozos la hicieron desviarse de su rumbo

- ella lo admira mucho, y yo no sé que hacer-

- calma Candy, está bien, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, ahora que lo dices algunas cosas son muy claras-

- Albert, por favor, nadie debe saber, él así lo quiere y Michael y yo lo preferimos así-

- descuida Candy, sabes que no haría nada que te lastimara a ti o a las niñas-

- gracias Albert, gracias- dijo al momento en que lo abrazaba

- ¿pero de qué rayos están hablando?- pensaba la pelirroja- ¿qué es eso que nadie debe saber? Debo averiguar que secreto ocultan. Teniendo un nuevo objetivo se olvido de la fiesta y de la misma manera en que entró salió, sin ser vista.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

Mona: hola, muchas gracias, espero que este año sea muy bueno, en verdad, gracias por tus palabras, en el proximo capitulo ya veremos que es de lo que hablaron Michael y Terry, saludos y como es día de reyes que te traigan muchas cosas jejeje

Silvia R. S: hola, pues ya ves, Terry no se la quiere quitar, aunque quisera tenerla a su lado pero ya ves... decidió que no... espero que te gustara, que tengas un lindo año :) y que sigas en esta historia, un abrazo

Oligranchester: hola, pues Eliza va a seguir molestando, aunque todo le salga mal como siempre pero ya ves, no pierde las esperanzas, pobre yo que ella ya me daba por vencida, en ningun fic sale ganando :) espero te gustara este capitulo, un abrazo :) y mis mejores deseos para este año

Carmen: hola! por mi encantada, muchas gracias por la confianza en verdad, solo te pido que me pases de nuevo tu correo electrónico porque la página se lo "comió" y no me aparece, en cuanto nos pongamos en contacto nos ponemos de acuerdo, por el crédito de la historia no te preocupes, será todo tuyo. un fuerte abrazo :)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, LES AVISO QUE TAL VEZ TARDE MÁS EN PUBLICAR... ES QUE YA ENTRÉ A LA ESCUELA Y YA SE IMAGINARAN...**

Gema Grandchester: hola! terry y candy juntos... porqué no? todo puede pasar no crees? muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo y espero sigas en esta hsitoria :)


	7. Chapter 7

hola, disculpen la demora, pero como les dije, la escuela no me iba a dejar tanto tiempo para escribir, pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo...

* * *

><p>Casi un año había pasado, un año en que las visitas de la familia Grandchester se habían hecho más frecuentes, un año en que el "señor Grandchester" se había convertido simplemente en Terry, un año en que Edward, Harry, Helen y Kate habían hecho algo mas que una amistad, se sentían cercanos, como si fueran hermanos. Las cosas con los niños habían sido demasiado fáciles, pero con los adultos era otra historia, Candy cada vez que Helen hablaba sobre Terry temía que algo sucediera, cada vez que llegaban con alguna anécdota nueva, un presente o con el simple hecho de aparecerse en casa sus nervios no lo soportaban, tenia miedo, no quería perder a su familia, no quería que su hija perdiera al padre que había tenido todos esos años, y tampoco quería que su esposo sufriera por el posible rechazo que la niña tendría si se enteraba que no era hija de Michael, este por su parte aunque también temía que algo así sucediera, se serenaba, y confiaba en que por ningún motivo perdería el cariño que su pequeña le tenía.<p>

En el caso de la familia Andley las cosas con los Grandchester también iban bien, Albert que ya sabía toda la verdad apoyaba y escuchaba los miedos por parte de Candy y la dicha de Terry al estar cerca de su hija, por lo menos como un amigo más. Archie y Annie que no sabían nada habían aceptado no con mucha tranquilidad la cercanía que tenían con Terry. Archie las pocas veces que lo había visto en esos meses se había controlado, lanzando indirectas que solo los adultos entendían, pero ante los niños ellos habían sido y seguían siendo amigos.

Una mañana en el hospital, mientras Michael estaba en su consultorio una enfermera le informó que un viejo amigo había llegado y que quería verlo.

- hazlo pasar por favor- dijo sonriendo ya que sabia de quien se trataba. Un minuto después un hombre de traje, con un porte muy elegante entró.- ¡amigo que gusto verte!- dijo el médico con entusiasmo- me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. El licenciado Leblanc viejo amigo y compañero de Michael era su abogado al que por fortuna no había necesitado en mucho tiempo

- Michael que alegría que me hayas llamado, pensé que ya tenías otro abogado y yo no estaba enterado-

- claro que no, eres mi mejor amigo y el mejor en su profesión. De hecho quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante-

- dime- ambos caballeros estuvieron hablaron por largo rato, el licenciado solo escuchaba lo que su amigo le contaba y asentía con la cabeza en señal de que comprendía la delicadeza del asunto, para después de una hora darle su consejo como amigo y como abogado.

- ¿te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa?- ofreció Michael

- me encantaría- dijo Leblanc-

- llamaré a Candy para decirle-

- la quieres mucho, ¿no es cierto?-

- no tienes idea, ella es como un ángel para mí, y por ella haría todo-

- ya me di cuenta- dijo con cierto sarcasmo-

A la hora de la comida Michael y su acompañante llegaron a casa, siendo recibidos por un torbellino de niñas que emocionadas hablaban sin parar para decirle a su padre lo bien que estaba marchando su día-

- ¡papá! Faltan muy poco para las vacaciones de verano- dijo Helen emocionada después de haber saludado a su invitado, con el que tenían mucha confianza, ya que era padrino de Kate.

- ¿en serio?-

- si, ¿A dónde iremos de vacaciones?-

- no lo sé, tu mamá y yo tenemos que ver si podemos conseguir algún permiso-

- eso mismo les dije yo, pero quieren comprobar que no les mentí- dijo Candy

- no es eso mamá, es solo que nos gusta verificar nuestras respuestas investigando en mas de una fuente- dijo la mayor con lo que los adultos rieron. La comida transcurrió a gusto, con ese par de pequeñas era imposible tener un momento serio, si no era Helen la que los hacia reír era Kate.

- Eliza, ¿estas bien?- preguntó su esposo preocupado al ver el estado en que se encontraba su mujer.

- ¡estoy bien!- dijo mientras aventaba un periódico y tomaba otro buscando algo en especifico.

- ¿segura?, ¿qué es lo que buscas?- volvió a preguntar al ver que los diarios no eran del año, sino de diez atrás, y no solo eran de Chicago, también de Nueva York

- nada importante- respondió molesta

- está bien, tu hermano acaba de llegar-

- ¡Neal!- exclamó- ¿por qué no me li dijiste antes?-

- subí para eso, y te encontré así, tienes todo esto hecho un desastre, no sé qué rayos te pasa, llevas meses con la misma actitud- su esposo quien nunca le decía o le reclamaba nada había estallado, y Eliza al verlo de esa manera actuó su ya bien ensayado drama y se soltó a llorar, sin decir nada, solo sollozaba. El caballero a pesar de todo quería a la pelirroja y odiaba verla de esa manera- perdóname a mor, no debí hablarte de esa manera- se acercó a la cama donde estaba y la abrazó, ella correspondió al abrazo y sonrió con triunfo- será mejor que bajes a ver a tu hermano

- si, ya voy- se secó las lágrimas, se dio un pequeño retoque y salió a la planta baja de su casa- ¡Neal!- gritó y fue a abrazarlo-¡a buena hora llegas!

- ¿en serio?-

- claro que si hermanito, necesito de tu ayuda-

- ¿para qué?-

- ya te diré; en cuanto estemos solos. Por lo pronto cuéntame de tu viaje, ¿cómo te fue?-

- supongo que bien, nunca creí que el negocio de nuestro padre fuera tan agotador, ahora entiendo porque siempre salía de viaje-

- ¿a donde dices que fuiste?-

- a Nueva Orleans-

- ah, que bien-

Una hora después de una platica sin rumbo el esposo de Eliza se fue alegando que tenía que salir a una junta importante con un socio, dejando a los dos Legan solos y libres para hablar.

- listo, ahora si podemos hablar- dijo la mujer aliviada-

- ¿sobre qué?-

- necesito que me ayudes-

- ¿a qué?- dijo Neal fastidiado, conocía a su hermana y sabia perfectamente que cuando pedía su ayuda era para hacer algún daño-

- a saber el secreto que ocultan Candy y su esposo-

- ¿secreto? ¿Sobre qué?-

- no lo sé idiota, si lo supiera no pediría tu ayuda- dijo desesperada-

- esta bien, dime de que se trata- Eliza contó parte de la conversación que había escuchado entre Candy y Albert meses atrás- si descubrimos cuál es ese secreto, podemos hacer sufrir mucho a Candy, al parecer es muy delicado- Eliza sonrió con malicia esperando que su hermano procesara toda la información dada

- tengo una pregunta- dijo después de un largo silencio

- ¿cuál?-

- ¡QUÉ RAYOS GANAS CON ESO!- se puso de píe y se sirvió un trago- ¡YA ESTAS DEMASIADO GRANDE COMO PARA SEGUIR CON TUS JUEGOS DE NIÑA TONTA! ¡SIEMPRE QUERIENDO DAÑAR A LOS DEMÁS! ¡DEBERIAS PREOCUPARTE DE TUS ASUNTOS Y DEJAR A LOS DEMAS POR LA PAZ!- Neal, que nunca le había hablado a su hermana de esa manera, había levantado la voz, con palabras llenas de razón, que por desgracia no surtieron el efecto que él habría querido

- ¡si no me quieres ayudar solo dímelo! Y no me vengas con sermones llenos de valores y buena moral, que no te quedan para nada. No me digas que ahora estas del lado de esa…

- ¡basta Eliza! No estoy del lado de nadie, pero si me das a escoger prefiero no ayudarte, quieres hacer daño, hazlo tu sola, a mí ya no me metas en tus problemas. No puedo creer que después de lo que hiciste me pidas ayuda-

-¿de lo que hice?... ah, ya veo, aun te duele que no haya permitido que te casaras con esa tipa, la secretaría que lo único que quería era tu dinero y tener una buena posición social. Te hice un favor, te mostré la verdadera cara de esa mujer y te libre de una relación que te habría llevado a la ruina-

-Elizabeth no era ninguna interesada, ella en verdad me quería y tú, tú lo echaste a perder todo, pero esta vez no dejaré que lo hagas, ya me arruinaste la vida a mí, a Elizabeth a Candy, a todos, pero ya no Eliza, ya no.- respondió Neal con potente voz pero con un gran dolor en el corazón. Hace mucho tiempo, después de que tomara el mando de los negocios de los Legan, Neal se había enamorado de Elizabeth, una sencilla e inteligente secretaria que trabajaba con ellos. Ambos se enamoraron, pero Eliza no podía ver a su hermano con una mujer como ella, así que hizo todo lo posible por arruinarle la vida, desafortunadamente lo había logrado, investigó sobre la chica y descubrió que era hija de una mujer soltera, tenía una hermana pequeña y ella trabajaba son parar para ayudar a su madre y darle una buena educación a su hermana. Qué tenía eso de malo, nada, solo que Eliza no soportaba a la gente que esmeraba en alcanzar algo positivo. Así que con ayuda de un amigo, una noche le tendieron a la chica una trampa, una cena que supuestamente había siso idea de Neal. La chica llegó al restaurante y se encontró con el amigo de Eliza que no la dejó hasta que el joven Legan llegará y los sorprendiera cuando el tipo la besaba por la fuerza. Neal en ese momento se sintió traicionado, armó un escandalo en el lugar y trató de la peor manera a Elizabeth. Después de mucho tiempo, se enteró que todo había sido una trampa, Elizabeth había recibido una nota con la invitación a cenar, pero al final decía rompe este papel después de leerlo; ella no lo hizo y lo conservó por mucho tiempo, cuando tuvo valor lo envió a la oficina de Neal y este supo la verdad de todo. Nunca se pudo perdonar el haber sido tan tonto, creer que la mujer que él amaba podía ser capaz de engañarlo y se dejó llevar por lo que vio. Cuando habló con su hermana esta no negó nada, y se mostró feliz al saber que su antigua artimaña había dado resultado una vez más. Era su hermana así que aunque no la perdono del todo, logró superar el odio, rencor y sentimiento de culpa que embargaron su corazón durante todo el tiempo que no supo como habían pasado las cosas.

- bueno, si no me vas a ayudar, ya te puedes ir- dijo Eliza haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de dolor de su hermano-

- ojalá algún día te arrepientas- dijo cuando salía de la estancia-

- arrepentimiento no es una palabra yo conozca- dijo cuando estuvo sola. Subió a su habitación y siguió buscando algo en los diarios.

. Hijo, crees que podría conocer a Helen- preguntó Eleonor a su hijo

- no lo sé madre, eso no depende de mí, depende de Candy y de Michael- contestó

- ¿desde cuando lo llamas Michael? Antes solo era "el doctor" "el marido de Candy"- dijo la actriz

- desde que lo conocí tal cual es, desde que me contó cómo ha sido su vida estos últimos años, desde que me di cuenta que él ha sido un verdadero padre para ella-

- ¿te sientes culpable por no haber estado con ella? Hijo esa no fue tu decisión, si ella hubiera querido te hubiera buscado-

- no era lo correcto mamá, Susana estaba de por medio- intentó justificarla

- tu hija también estaba de por medio- dijo enojada-

- mamá por favor, las cosas sucedieron así por alguna razón, de no haber sido así, mis hijos no estarían aquí-

- no te atrevas a repetir eso, no puedo imaginarme estos últimos años sin Harry o sin Edward-

- ves, todo pasa por algo- suspiró y se despidió de su madre- buenas noches- subió a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque no lo consiguió, de repente se puso a pensar en la primera conversación que sostuvo con Michael, meses atrás:

_- sea honesto conmigo, ¿aún ama a Candy?- preguntó sin rodeos_

_- si- contestó serio y decidido_

_- me alegro-_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Candy también lo ama, y es una alegría para mí saber que corresponde a su amor-_

_- disculpe, pero, ¿en serio es el esposo de Candy?-_

_- no lo parezco-_

_- ningún hombre estaría tan tranquilo al escuchar que su esposa ama a otro hombre y que este le corresponde-_

_- tiene razón, pero yo también amo a Candy, y quiero que sea feliz-_

_- con usted ha sido feliz, ¿no?-_

_- sí-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-quiero que siga siendo feliz, y tal vez yo ya no pueda darle esa felicidad que merece-_

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

Carmen: hola, gracias por tu comentario, a ver si te gusta este otro, un saludo :)

Gema Grandchester: hola, gracias, comparto tu opinión al cien por ciento, no se me haría justo decirle a Helen de golpe que la persona a la que llama papá no lo es, y Terry pues se tiene que ganar su cariño ¿no...? un saludo, espero te guste este capitulo.

Oligranchester: hola, pues no escuchó mucho, pero ya ves, ya comenzó a investigar, será que se va a enterar...gracias por tu comentario y pos haber leido Primer día de escuela, tienes razón todo llega a du fin, y yo tambien espero que las historias que siga publicando sean de tu agrado. un abrazo :)

Conny Grandchester: hola, gracias por leer esta historia, intentaré apurarme para publicar más seguido, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Mary: hola, gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que hayamos tenido la misma idea de una historia así, no te preocupes que no la voy a dejar inconclusa, al menos no dependerá de mi, por que con eso de la Ley SOPA y toda la polémica que ha causado la verdad ya me dio cosa con lo que pueda pasar, por lo pronto crucemos los dedos para que eso no pase, ¡no quiero dejar de escribir! jaja un saludo

R.G Grandchester: hola, gracias por tu tiempo de leer, respeto tu opinión, supogo que no es muy agradable la situación, pero yo no casé a candy con michael con el fin de cubriri un error, si la hubiera dejado sola, ella habria tenido que ser madre soltera y eso no era muy bien visto en esos tiempo y por desgracias en la actualidad tampoco, yo lo sé muy bien. solo espero no dejes de leer y darme tus comentarios qu en verdad tomo en cuenta, un saludo.

RTH Alba: hola, que bueno que te guste la historia, intentaré publicar más seguido, un abrazo :)

Marcela Espinal: hola, gracias, que bueno que te animaste a leer esta hsitoria, tienes razón en todo, las creadoras de Candy Candy en verdad saben hacer sufrir jaja y precisamente de eso se trataba la historia, Candy la chica que conocimos decidió seguir con su vida, aunque nunca deje de amar a Terry, tienes muchas razón, en todo... espero que este cap te gustara un saludo y muchas gracias :)

princess: hola, en serio disculpa la tardanza pero mis maestros se emocionaron con eso de las tareas y trabajos jajaja, pero ya esta otro capitulo, a ver que te parece.

**a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia, muchas gracias y espero sea de su agrado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

- Candy, despierta- dijo Michael al oído de su esposa

- cinco minutos más-

- eso dijiste hace quince- le contestó

- ¡en serio! Ya voy- Candy se levantó como todos los días; el primero en hacerlo siempre era Michael y después de que él hiciera ejercicio la despertaba para alistarse y preparar a las niñas para ir a la escuela. Tomó un baño, se vistió y fue a la habitación de sus hijas.

- ¡buenos días!- dijo sonriendo al ver que sus hijas ya estaban levantadas

- buenos días mamá- saludaron las dos pequeñas. Candy terminó de peinar a Kate y las tres damas de la casa salieron al comedor a desayunar, donde su padre ya las esperaba.

- señor, hay una fuga en la cocina- dijo una mucama

- ¿grave?-

- no señor, solo le aviso, Paul dijo que lo iba a arreglar-

- dile que yo lo haré, en la tarde que llegue del hospital-

- así lo haré señor- la mucama fue a la cocina para servir el desayuno de la familia. Helen, Kate y Candy bajaron riendo. Desayunaron a gusto y como todos los días los cuatro salieron a cumplir con sus actividades.

En Nueva York Terry se levantaba temprano todos los días para despertar a sus hijos, a pesar de tener a Eleonor con él, prefería hacer las cosas de un padre por sí mismo.

- Harry, despierta- le dijo a su hijo y fue hacia la ventana a correr las cortinas-

- ya voy papá- dijo el niño levantándose rápido- voy a levantar a Edward, me debe una- dijo el niño saliendo de su habitación corriendo hacia la de su hermano. Terry rio y lo siguió para ver que hacia. Harry entró con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, caminó de puntas y cuando llegó hasta la cama de su hermano- ¡despierta!- gritó al momento en que se aventaba al lecho. Edward gritó de sorpresa.

-¡qué te pasa!- dijo el niño tomando una almohada lanzándosela a su hermano-

- me debías la de la semana pasada- respondió con otro almohadazo que se convirtió en batalla. Terry, que había visto todo no dejaba de reír de como sus hijos se peleaban, reía tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando la batalla se volvió contra él. Harry y Edward tomaron una almohada y comenzaron a jugar con su padre, que en una oportunidad solo pudo tomar un cojín e intentó defenderse.

- tan temprano y ya peleando- se escuchó la voz de Eleonor desde la puerta- ¿no les da pena?- dijo seria, los tres se miraron y dijeron

- ¡no!- soltándose a reír. Eleonor no pudo evitarlo y también se echó a reír-

- el desayuno ya casi esta listo, apresúrense- dijo cuando contuvo la risa. Terry y Harry salieron de la habitación y los tres comenzaron a arreglarse para hacer sus deberes. Terry, después de dejar a sus hijos en la escuela iría al teatro, una nueva obra o tal vez no tanto, Romeo y Julieta se presentaba de nuevo y otra vez con Terry Grandchester como protagonista.

El día pasó tranquilo, tanto en Chicago como en Nueva York nuestros protagonistas continuaban su labor. A la tarde, Candy salió como siempre para ir a recoger a sus hijas, Michael salía solo dos horas más tarde. Terry pasaba a recoger a sus hijos todos los días, a pesar de que ya era costumbre siempre se armaba gran escandalo, todas las mamás llegaban puntuales por sus hijos con tal de ver al famoso y atractivo señor Grandchester, que ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y sus hijos afortunadamente también lo estaban. Los Grandchester fueron a comer a un restaurante de la ciudad para celebrar las buenas notas de los niños.

Siempre que Michael llegaba a casa un torbellino de palabras lo atacaban, Helen y Kate lo abordaban y le contaban todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Candy también era victima de ellos, pero ella lo padecía todos los días durante el camino de regreso a casa. La familia comió y las niñas fueron a hacer la tarea.

- señor, la fuga- le recordó la mucama

- es cierto, ahora voy- dijo Michael levantándose de su lugar- ahora vuelvo

- ¿cuál fuga?- preguntó Candy

- hay una en la cocina-

- ah, ¿te ayudo?-

- no amor- besó su frente y fue a reparar el desperfecto de la casa.

Ese fue un día normal para ambas familias, sin problemas, solo los normales como arreglar algo en casa, comprar algo de último momento, jugar, reír y disfrutar en familia.

Dicen que todo pasa por alguna razón, dicen que los problemas no son eternos, pero también se dice que la felicidad tampoco lo es.

Un día como cualquier otro Candy salió junto con su familia a comenzar con sus actividades normales; dejaron a las niñas en la escuela y se fueron directo al hospital, Candy, a dar clase y Michael a atender a sus pacientes. A la estación de trenes de Chicago recién había llegado un tren proveniente de Nueva York, había muchos pasajeros, niñas y niños, jóvenes, matrimonios, familias enteras, pero la única llegada que nos importa es la del reconocido actor y director de teatro Terry Grandchester, quien había arribado a la ciudad por dos motivos, trabajo y las personas que más amaba en el mundo aparte de sus hijos Harry y Edward. La visita era más que nada una despedida, dentro de poco tiempo iba a comenzar una gira por Europa y claro está tardaría mucho en regresar a casa. Tomó un taxi y se fue a registrar a un hotel, después de un descanso salió a comer y decidió antes que nada ir a visitar a su gran amigo Albert al que sabía que encontraría en su oficina.

Candy salió del hospital y fue por sus hijas a la escuela, las tres emprendieron el camino a casa tranquilas hasta…

- ¿te sientes bien mamá?- preguntó Helen.

- Si hija- dijo con una mano sobre su pecho, había sentido como una punzada que alteró sus nervios. Llegaron a casa y se dispusieron a esperar a Michael para comer. Las dos horas que debían pasar para que llegara Michael pasaron muy rápido, pero no había señales de él. Candy llamó al hospital y preguntó por él pero no recibió consuelo alguno, le dijeron que su esposo había salido a la hora de siempre rumbo a su casa. "tal vez haya mucho tráfico" pensó y se fue a sentar a la sala. Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que el timbre del teléfono sonó, Candy fue a tender- diga… si soy yo… ¡qué!... ¿Dónde está?... si sé cómo llegar, voy para allá…- colgó el teléfono y llamó a una de las mucamas- cuide por favor a las niñas, que coman, dígales que tuve que salir-

- Si señora- dijo la mujer y vio como la señora de la casa salía más rápido que un remolino, partiendo a un hospital de Chicago y no precisamente en plan de trabajo.

- ¿cómo va todo con Candy y Helen?- preguntó Albert

- Bien, Helen es encantadora, se parece mucho a Candy a cuando éramos estudiantes en el San Pablo- sonrió Terry

- Tienes razón, se parecen mucho, aunque también tiene muchos rasgos tuyos, su carácter es idéntico al tuyo, un momento está bien y si algo no sale como ella lo espera cambia totalmente- agregó Albert cuando sonó el teléfono- disculpa- ¿diga?... ¡Candy! Cálmate, ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó?... no te preocupes, ¿Dónde estás?... voy para allá… tranquilízate por favor- Albert colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie.

- ¿qué ocurrió? Preguntó Terry preocupado- ¿Candy está bien? ¿le paso algo a Helen?

- No, ellas están bien pero Michael… debo ir al hospital con Candy-

- Voy contigo- Terry también se levantó y ambos salieron de las oficinas para llegar con Candy.

- Doctor, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Candy-

- Su esposo tuvo un accidente, chocó contra otro automóvil, unos jóvenes que iban manejando ebrios- informó el médico

- ¿qué tan grave esta? Soy enfermera y entiendo de todo esto-

- Su esposo perdió mucha sangre y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por restablecerlo, no se preocupe todo estará bien-

- Gracias doctor- Candy suspiró un poco aliviada, sabía que Michael se pondría bien pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse. El accidente había sido grave. Cinco jóvenes que habían ingerido demasiado alcohol iban por todas las calles de la ciudad arriesgando no solo su vida sino la de cualquiera que se topara en su camino, y para mala fortuna este había sido Michael, quien había salido del hospital y manejaba hacia su casa después de haber ido a comparar un pastel que se le había antojado y quería compartir con su familia. Michael iba en su carril, a una velocidad moderada, cuando escuchó como el claxon de otro auto se aproximaba a toda velocidad en sentido contrario pero en su mismo carril. Él intentó girar hacia otro lado pero no lo había hecho a tiempo y había chocado de frente con el otro auto, golpeándose en la cabeza con el volante dejándolo inconsciente y muy mal herido.

- Candy, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Albert cuando llegó al lado de la rubia

- Michael chocó contra otro auto-

- - ¿está bien?- preguntó Terry. Candy se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Terry ahí, pero no era el momento de ponerse a hacer preguntas innecesarias

- Si, aunque perdió mucha sangre el doctor dice que se repondrá-

- ¿Dónde están las niña?- preguntó Albert

- En casa, no quise decirles nada hasta no saber qué había pasado-

- Fue lo mejor-

En ese momento el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Michael llegó con cierta cara de preocupación

- Señora necesito saber si su esposo tiene algún familiar que sea capaz de donar su sangre

- No doctor, sus padres están en Francia y no tiene ningún hermano o primo, solo mis hijas, pero son muy pequeñas, ¿sucede algo grave?

- El paciente necesita una transfusión de sangre y en este momento no tenemos su tipo de sangre-

- ¿qué tipo de sangre es?- preguntaron los tres. El doctor les respondió y después de un minuto de silencio uno de los tres dijo

- Creo que yo soy ese tipi de sangre-

- ¿estaría dispuesto a someterse a un análisis para comprobarlo y en dado caso que sea compatible donarle sangre?-

- Claro doctor-

- Acompáñeme entonces- ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los laboratorios del hospital.

- ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Terry cuando estuvieron solos

- Para ser honesta, mal, tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar-

- Tranquilízate, él va a estar bien-

- ¿es una promesa?- preguntó con sarcasmo

- De caballero inglés- sonrió el actor con lo que logró sacarle una sonrisa a Candy.

- ¿puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?-

- Vine a despedirme-

- ¿te vas?-

- Por unos meses, tenemos una gira en Europa-

- Ah, ya veo- dijo Candy bajando la mirada- ¿qué obra presentas?-

- Romeo y Julieta-

- ¿eres Romeo?-

- Si-

- Tendrán mucho éxito-

- Gracias- ambos sonrieron y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera.

**GRACIAS A:**

**Oligranchester: hola, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, tienes razón esta hsitoria es un poco diferente ya que la situación es más para adultos en el caso de compromisos y decisiones sobre qué es lo mejor. un saludo**

**Cony de Grandchester: hola, supongo que ibas a dejar un comentario sobre el capitulo anterior, espero te haya gustado, un saludo.**

**Carmen-. hola, si más o menos se vio qué fue lo que hablaron aquellos dos, espero saber tu opinión sobre este cap. un saludo**

**Mary: hola, ¡no! no te acabes tus uñas, sino para los próximos capítulos ya no tendrás jeje y luego te tendré que enviar una pelotita antiestres, gracias por leer, un saludo.**

**Amparo de Grandchester: hola! que alegria que te guste esta historia en verdad, seamos amigos amor mio, no lo he dejado de escribir, es que estoy dandole ciertos retoques al proximo capitulo, aprecio mucho tus comentarios y tus buenas vibras me siguen llegando y si que funcionan ehh! un saludo**

**Mari: hola gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste la historia, intenté apurarme y aqui esta otro capitulo, espero saber que te pareció.**

**gracias también a las personas que leyeron el mini-fic por el cumpleaños de Terry. hasta el próximo capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

_ hola a todas, escribi este capitulo con mucho trabajo en verdad, si ven algun error de dedo disculpenme pero tenia mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, espero sus comentarios._

* * *

><p>Albert regresó con Candy y Terry algo pálido y débil, habían terminado los análisis y en unas horas les dirían si Albert era compatible y podía donarle sangre a Michael.<p>

- Albert, necesito ir con las niñas, pero no quiero dejar solo a Michael

- Ve tranquila Candy, yo me quedaré aquí, las niñas deben estar preocupadas por ustedes-

- ¿en verdad?

- Claro-

- Te acompaño Candy- dijo Terry

- Gracias- dijo y los dos salieron del hospital. Llegaron a casa y como era natural Helen y Kate corrieron con su madre.

- Mamá- dijo Helen y la abrazó con fuerza- ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿por qué papá no ha llegado?

- Vengan, necesito hablar con ustedes- les dijo mientras las llevaba a la sala- niñas, no quiero que se asusten, pero su padre tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital-

- ¿qué le pasó?- preguntó Kate asustada

- Un auto chocó contra él- dijo Candy abrazando a la niña-

- ¿va a estar bien?- preguntó Helen

- Sí, no se preocupen, dentro de poco papá estará con nosotras de nuevo-

- ¿podemos verlo?-

- No, recuerda que al hospital no pueden entrar niños-

- Pero-

- Pero nada, no deben preocuparse, papá estará bien- Candy abrazó a sus dos hijas y con las mismas palabras que uso para darle confianza a sus hijas las repitió para sí misma. Candy y Terry estuvieron con las niñas un momento cuando sonó el teléfono- Albert, ¿qué ocurrió?... gracias a Dios… voy para allá… colgó el teléfono- Albert es compatible con Michael-

- Qué alivio- dijo Terry- ¿nos vamos?

- Si-

- Mamá, quiero ir- dijo Helen

- Hija, por favor entiende que no puedes ir-

- ¡pero mamá!

- Helen, te parece si yo me quedo con ustedes, dejamos que tu mamá vaya al hospital y nos llamará para decirnos cómo está tu papá- intervino Terry, ya que sabía que si dejaba que siguieran hablando Candy y su hija terminarían peleadas

- Está bien- contestó la niña no muy convencida pero al final dejó que su madre saliera

- Gracias Terry- le dijo antes de salir

- No tienes nada que agradecer- le sonrió y cerró la puerta

- Helen, ¿papá va a estar bien?-

- Si Kate, papá va a regresar bien, no te preocupes- le dijo jugando con su cabello- tenemos que hacer la tarea- le recordó

- Ya voy- dijo mirando las escaleras- ¿me ayudas con la de matemáticas?

- Si, ahora voy, adelanta lo que puedas- Kate subió las escaleras y entró a su recamara, miró la fotografía que tenían donde estaban los cuatro juntos y rezó para que su papá regresara a su lado.

Terry vio como Helen trataba a su hermana, a pesar de ser pequeña y de tener también miedo se mostró valiente con Kate, justo como lo hacía su madre. Helen se sentó en un sofá y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿se pondrá bien?- preguntó de pronto a Terry, y este no supo que contestar- dime la verdad-

- No lo sé Helen-

- No quiero que le pase nada malo- Terry se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano

- No te preocupes, es un hombre fuerte y está en buenas manos- Helen le sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando. Terry sintió un gran dolor al ver a su hija sufrir pero su corazón dio un vuelco por la emoción al sentir el abrazo de su hija.

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse ni Helen ni Kate querían ir a la escuela, pero convencidas por Terry y por Candy este las fue a dejar, prometiéndoles que él iría a recogerlas. Después de dejarlas Terry alcanzó a Candy en el hospital, por fortuna Michael ya estaba fuera de peligro y las visitas ya estaban permitidas.

- Señora, ¿puedo hablar con usted?- dijo el doctor

- Sí, claro- dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación de Michael, donde también estaba Terry.

- Terry- se escuchó la voz de Michael

- ¡Michael despertaste!-

- Desde hace más de una hora-

- ¿por qué no abrías los ojos?-

- No quería que Candy me viera, necesito hablar contigo

- ¿sobre qué?-

- Sabes de qué, el momento está cerca, estoy seguro-

- Michael no digas eso, el doctor dijo que te estas recuperando muy bien-

- Por favor, soy doctor también y sé lo que tengo, y tú también-

- Michael no, por favor-

- ¿cumplirás tu promesa?

- No necesitaré hacerlo- dijo nervioso

- Por Candy- dijo el doctor

- Y por las niñas- concluyó el actor

- Gracias-

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?-

- Para no preocuparla, no quería que sufriera pensando que en cualquier momento yo…- Michael se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Candy

- ¡Michael! Despertaste-

- Si Candy-

- ¿cómo te sientes?-

- Mejor- suspiró aliviado

- Llamaré al doctor- dijo dando media vuelta para salir de nuevo

- ¿crees que sea justo ver sufrir ese rostro?- preguntó Michael

- No- fue lo único que dijo Terry.

Una semana después Michael ya estaba en casa con sus hijas y su esposa. Candy como buena enfermera trataba a Michael con sumo cuidado. Tenía que guardar reposo, aún estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre y necesitaba recuperar todas sus fuerzas para según Kate volver a ser el súper papá que era. Esas palabras habían sido demasiado dolorosas para él, sabía que su tiempo se agotaba, podría decirse que tenía los minutos contados.

- ¿en qué piensas?- le preguntó Candy al verlo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación

- En lo feliz que he sido todo este tiempo- le sonrió y siguió hablando- recordé cuando nació Helen y cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Kate-

- Te pusiste pálido- sonrió Candy

- Tú también lo estabas- le recordó

- Gracias Michael- dijo Candy

- ¿por qué?-

- Por hacerme tan feliz, sin ti, no sé qué habría hecho-

- Salir adelante como es tu naturaleza. Ven aquí- le extendió la mano para que se recostara a su lado- siempre has sabido ser valiente y luchar por lo que quieres, nunca, nunca dejes de hacerlo- la abrazó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- te amo Candy, siempre lo haré y quiero que seas muy feliz, siempre- Candy se abrazó a él y se sintió protegida como era siempre que estaba a su lado

- Yo también te amo Michael- estuvieron abrazados un rato y permanecieron callados- es hpra de tus medicinas- dijo Candy viendo el reloj- ahora vuelvo, iré por un té para que duermas bien- se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Michael la vio salir con una sonrisa y grabó ese tierno e inocente rostro en su mirada, de repente muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, desde el día que la había conocido en casa de Eliza. La vez que la vio en aquella fiesta en el hospital, la primera vez que la vio con su uniforme de enfermera y la primera vez que la vio atender a su paciente con tanta dedicación. Cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, su primer paseo, cuando regresó de Nueva Orleans con el corazón destrozado por haberlo engañado. Cuando le propuso matrimonio cuando su pequeña Helen nació, su primer cumpleaños, su primer resfriado y su primera caída. El nacimiento de Kate había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida, su hija había decidido nacer en el momento menos oportuno, cuando los tres estaban en un día de campo, lejos de cualquier hospital y lejos de cualquier cosa que hiciera las cosas más fáciles, pero Kate había nacido sana y era lo más importante para ellos, recordó cuando Kate lo llamó papá por primera vez y cuando la fue a dejar al colegio con lágrimas en los ojos pidiéndole que no la dejara.

- Volveré por ti amor- le dijo con un abrazo- siempre volveré por ti

- ¿lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo- le dijo con una sonrisa que le dio valor a la niña

- Gracias Candy, gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz, estoy seguro que Terry sabrá hacer lo mismo a tu lado, te amo Candy, no importa a donde vaya, siempre estarás en mi corazón- fueron las palabras de Michael antes de darle un intensó dolor en el pecho, un dolor insoportable que su corazón no resistió más.

En la casa en la que siempre habían risas y que estaba llena de felicidad, estaba de luto, un buen hombre había partido para no volver más. A la casa llegaron amigos y conocidos de Candy para darle el pésame. Ella estaba desecha, se sentía sola, se sentía como un niño que se ha perdido en la calle, sin encontrar a sus padres. Había llorado mucho en toda su vida, pero eso no impedia que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, esos ojos que Michael adoraba, "son como esmeraldas" era lo que siempre le decía. A su lado estaba su familia, Albert dándole su incondiconal apoyo como siempre

- Todo estará bien Candy- la abrazó y Candy siguió llorando

- ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?-

- Salir adelante como siempre lo has hecho pequeña, salir adelante- Albert se separó un poco para verla, con su pañuelo limpio sus lágrimas y ella respiró profundo.

- Adelante- dijo ella

Archie y Annie también estaban a su lado, apoyándola en todo.

- Lo que necesites no dudes en avisarnos- había dicho Archie

- Gracias.- lo abrazó y sintió todo el apoyo que le brindaba su primo y hermano

- Candy lo siento tanto. Fuero las palabras de su amiga

- Gracias por estar aquí Annie, gracias- se abrazaron y Candy se sintió querida y por un momento acompañada.

Terry estaba a su lado, desde ese momento no la dejaría, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Michael la primera vez que se vieron en el teatro.

_- buenos días- dijo extrañado- ¿le puedo ayudar?-_

_- quisiera hablar con usted un momento-_

_- ¿es usted el reportero que enviaron del periódico?-_

_- no señor, soy el esposo de Candice-_

_Terry se quedó frío, supuso que le había ocasionado un enorme problema la noche anterior con las flores para sus hijas- acompáñeme por favor- dijo señalándole un camino que conducía a los camerinos, entraron en uno donde solo había un escritorio y unos sillones- tome asiento-_

_- gracias- Michael se sentó y Terry hizo lo mismo quedando frente a frente- en primer lugar quiero agradecerle por el obsequio que hizo ayer a mis hijas, ambas estaba muy emocionadas con su gesto-_

_- fue un placer, pero espero no haber ocasionado un disgusto con Candy, perdón con Candice- se le hacía absurdo llamarla así_

_- dígale Candy, todos lo hacemos- sonrió el doctor- y descuide, nadie se molestó con nadie por eso-_

_- me alegra oírlo, pero creo que no vino a agradecer por un par de ramos de flores ¿cierto?_

_- así es señor, de hecho vine a pedirle un favor-_

_- ¿un favor?- preguntó extrañado-_

_- sí, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero lo que le pido será para Candy- contestó serio_

_- lo escucho- dijo interesado_

_- sea honesto conmigo, ¿aún ama a Candy?- preguntó sin rodeos_

_- si- contestó serio y decidido_

_- me alegro-_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Candy también lo ama, y es una alegría para mí saber que corresponde a su amor-_

_- disculpe, pero, ¿en serio es el esposo de Candy?-_

_- no lo parezco-_

_- ningún hombre estaría tan tranquilo al escuchar que su esposa ama a otro hombre y que este le corresponde-_

_- tiene razón, pero yo también amo a Candy, y quiero que sea feliz-_

_- con usted ha sido feliz, ¿no?-_

_- sí-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-quiero que siga siendo feliz, y tal vez yo ya no pueda darle esa felicidad que merece-_

_- a qué se refiere- preguntó_

_- mi tiempo en esta vida se agota señor-_

_- No le entiendo_

_- Voy a morir señor Grandchester, tengo cierto problema en el corazón que en cualquier momento me puede matar_

_- Cuanto lo siento- dijo con el rostro pálido_

_- Sí, yo también pero no hay nada que hacer más que esperar a que esto termine y por eso quiero pedirle algo muy especial_

_- Sobre Candy_

_- Así es-_

_- Dígame_

_- Si usted todavía la ama no permitirá que ella sufra ¿cierto?-_

_- No, esta vez no lo haré_

_- Lo que yo le pido es que se acerque a ella, y que el día que yo falte usted sea el apoyo que yo ya no podré ser_

_- ¿sabe lo que me está pidiendo?_

_- Que haga feliz a la mujer que los dos amamos, eso es lo que le pido-_

_- Pero… ella no me aceptará-_

_- Ella aun lo ama, usted lo sabe y no quiero que ella siendo tan joven se cierre a la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo con la persona que ha amado durante tanto tiempo-_ Terry recordaba esas palabras perfectamente, una a una se habían clavado en su corazón y en su mente, Michael estaba preparado para todo y él había llegado en el momento justo a la ciudad.

- Señora ya le dije que no puede pasar- se escuchó la voz de una mucama

- Quítate de mi camino- dijo Eliza

- ¿qué quieres aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Candy que al oír el ruido había ido al recibidor

- Vine a dar el pésame y a preguntarte cómo mataste a tu esposo para quedarte con el actor

- ¡lárgate de aquí!- gritó Candy- ten un poco de respeto y déjame en paz-

- Así tratas a todos los que vienen a acompañarte en tu duelo- Candy no lo toleró más y abofeteó a Eliza

- Te dije que te largaras de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer en mi casa-

- Te equivocas, Michael era mi amigo-

- Entonces por respeto a él vete de aquí con dignidad antes de que te eche a patadas- amenazó Candy

- No me intimidan tus amenazas, pero me voy- tomó una de las tantas flores que había en ahí y jugueteando con ella dijo- pero no te preocupes, cuando menos te los esperes volveré con grandes noticias para tus pequeñas-

- ¡Eliza vámonos de aquí!- la voz de su esposo resonó desde la puerta, la había seguido desde que había salido de su casa- no puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, ¡ven acá!- la tomó por el brazo y se la llevo a rastras hasta su auto.

** GRACIAS A:**

**Amparo de Grandchester-. hola, aquí esta ya el cap. espero tu comentario, y pues tenias razón, Michael sabia cosas :( un saludo**

**Margarita.- hola, bienvenida a "Reencuentro" me alegra saber que te guste la historia, espero me sigas con lo que viene, un saludo y gracias por leer.**

**Gema Grandchester.- hola, pues Michael no se recuperó pero lo unico bueno que salio de aquí es que fue feliz ¿no? gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Oligranchester-. hola, pues si ya lo veias venis ¿cierto? y si, primero es Terry, tanto que me volvi asesina en este fic, me siento tan mal, pero sino la historia no avanzaba, gracias por leer, hasta el proximo cap, :)**

**Carmen: hola, creo que ya se aclaró tu duda vdd? y que buena idea que me has dado para los dialogos, un saludo **

**Lorena- hola, pues lo voy a someter a votación, aunque con lo que acaba de pasar no se si sea la mejor opción, aunque podriamos... tal vez... jeje ya me gusto el drama y mi cabeza ya haciendo muchas cosas, un saludo y gracias por leer**

**Samanta- hola, grcias por cometar, que bueno que te guste la historia, a tu pregunta Candy sigue amando a Terry pero tambien amó o ama a Michael sino no se hubiera casado creeme, saludos**

**Mariana- hola! no eres egoista por querer ver feliz a Terry, en serio, gracias por tus cometarios, :)**

**Yeyaho- hola, gracias por leer, yo tambien hubiera preferido que Terry solo tuviera un hijo o ninguno de plano pero en la canción en la que me base el autor dice que tiene hijos entonces... nada que hacer, y sobre su participacion si con los hijos se llevaran una sopresa los adultos, :)**

**HOLA, DEBIDO A LOS COMENTARIOS DE LORENA Y MARIANA QUE ME PIDEN LE PONGA UNA PAREJA A TERRY QUISIERA SABER SU OPINIÓM, RECUERDAN QUE LES DIJE QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCIBIRIAMOS JUNTAS, ASI QUE LES PREGUNTO, ¿LE PONEMOS NOVIA A TERRY? ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS. UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	10. Chapter 10

- ¿estás bien Candy?- preguntó Terry lleno de rabia

- Si, ya se ha ido- suspiró y se sentó

- Esto es el colmo, alguien tiene que ponerle un alto a Eliza- dijo Archie

- Ya haremos algo- intervino Albert- no dejaré que siga haciendo daño a la familia-

- Señora la cena está servida- dijo una mucama

- Gracias, ya vamos- se levantó e invitó a todos a pasar al comedor

- Candy, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-

- Por favor quédense, por lo menos a cenar- pidió Candy ya que no quería estar sola. Todos aceptaron y fueron al comedor- iré por las niñas- subió a la habitación y las encontró ahí sentadas, una en la cama y otra en el sofá- niñas vamos a cenar-

- Ya vamos- dijeron las dos y se levantaron con pesadez. Las tres bajaron en silencio y fueron a reunirse con los demás.

- Retire la ensalada de Kate, tiene zanahorias y no le gustan- ordenó Candy al ver el plato de su hija

- Déjalo mamá, son nutritivas ¿no? Por eso los conejos comen tantas- dijo la pequeña citando las palabras de su padre, era lo que siempre decía para intentar que la niña comiera aunque pocas veces había funcionado. La cena transcurrió casi en silencio, nadie decía nada, salvo por uno u otro comentario. Terminaron de comer y tomaron café mientras Kate y Helen eran llevadas a su habitación por su madre.

- Buenas noches- se despidieron las niñas de cada uno de los presentes

- Buenas noches- respondieron todos.

- ¿Terry, es cierto que te irás de gira a Europa?-

- No- respondió

- ¿no?- dijeron todos

- He hablado con Robert mi director y le he pedido que mi suplente haga toda la temporada

- ¿por qué?- cuestionó Archie

- Por Candy, no quiero y no debo dejarla sola-

- Ay por favor- dijo fastidiado- ¿en serio quieres que nos creamos tu faceta de amigo y hombre bueno?-

- No me interesa lo que creas o no, debo estar con Candy y nadie va a impedirlo-

- Sabía que no venias con buenas intenciones-

- ¿qué?-

- Todo este tiempo fue una farsa, tu verdadero propósito siempre fue regresar con ella, ¿no?-

- Mamá, Terry se quedará con nosotras- preguntó Helen mientras se acomodaba en la cama

- ¿qué?- preguntó Candy

- Esta noche, ¿se quedará?

- No, él tiene que regresar con sus hijos a Nueva York

- ¿podrías pedirle que se quede?-

- ¿por qué?- la niña se encogió de hombros y no contestó. Candy se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- dime qué pasa- Helen la abrazó también y en un susurro dijo- tengo miedo

- Todo estará bien, saldremos adelante- le dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y contenía las ganas de llorar

- Por favor, solo esta noche, dile que se quede-

- Lo haré- le dio un beso y salió de la recamara- Archie ya es suficiente, no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así a Terry- habló Candy que había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación

- Candy, todos sabemos que esa es la verdad, en mala hora llegó…

- ¡basta! No quiero escucharte decir eso una vez más, no entiendes que a la única que ofendes con tus comentarios es a mí-

- Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Annie, quien no quería que se armara un escándalo peor.

- Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites- dijo Albert al despedirse

- Gracias, eso haré- se despidieron y solo quedaron Terry y Candy en la casa.

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya- habló Terry

- ¡Espera!-

- ¿qué pasa?-

- Helen…

- ¿está bien?

- Sí, es solo que…

- ¿qué pasa Candy?-

- Me pidió que te pidiera que te quedarás esta noche-

- ¿en serio?-

- Sí, es que está asustada, son las primeras noches que nos quedamos solas, así, sin él y… sé que es mucho pedir, así que no te preocupes-

- ¿tú quieres que me quede?- preguntó Terry y ella quedó muda

- Yo… pues…

- Si no te molesta que me quede, por mí no hay problema, de hecho no quería dejarlas solas, solo ha pasado una semana-

- Te enseñaré la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Candy al fin

- Eliza no puedo creer todo lo que has hecho- decía un esposo realmente molesto y decepcionada

- No sé de qué hablas-

- Neil me contó todo de ti, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer tanto daño-

- Si lo que mi hermano te dijo es sobre su secretaria enamorada, no me arrepiento, además él no tiene por qué reclamarme nada, él es igual que yo

- No Eliza, te equivocas, ustedes dos son muy diferentes-

- No me hagas reír, dime en qué somos diferentes, si él siempre me apoyó en todo lo que hice-

- Él logró arrepentirse y está enmendando los errores que cometió, pero tú, tú nunca podrás cambiar-

- Di todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo- Eliza sonreía con cinismo- que a pesar de todo, te casaste conmigo y eso no lo podrás cambiar-

- Tienes razón, no lo puedo cambiar, pero puedo encontrar una solución. Quiero el divorcio.

- Señora, me gustaría hablar con usted- decía una voz por el teléfono del hospital-

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó una voz preocupada, la llamada era de la escuela de sus hijas

- No se alarme, no es nada grave, pero me gustaría hablar con usted en persona, ¿podría venir hoy?-

- ¿a qué hora?-

- Entre más pronto mejor-

- Voy para allá- Candy cortó la llamada y después de avisar su salida fue directo y lo más rápido que pudo a la escuela de sus hijas- buenos días, la directora me espera- dijo cuando llegó a la oficina y encontró a la secretaria

- Adelante-

- Buenos días- saludó Candy

- Tome asiento señora- Candy se sentó en el lugar que la mujer le señaló- antes que nada déjeme decirle que lamento mucho lo que le está sucediendo, y que cuenta con el apoyo de todos para lo que necesite-

- Muchas gracias- sonrió Candy con pesadez

- Ahora quiero hablarle de sus hijas- Candy mostró en su rostro preocupación- descuide, no tengo ninguna queja de ellas, de hecho siento gran admiración, ambas han continuado con sus estudios de manera normal, pero sus profesores me han dicho que han cambiado mucho y es natural- tomó un poco de agua y continuó- señora falta muy poco para que el ciclo escolar termine y honestamente ya no hay nada que hacer en la escuela, los profesores han cumplido con el programa establecido de manera excepcional y no le veo el caso que sus hijas continúen viniendo a aburrirse y a sentirse mal por todo lo sucedido-

- No entiendo- dijo Candy

- Quiero decirle que estos son los documentos de sus hijas, donde acredita que han terminado este curso y que desde hoy comienzan sus vacaciones, necesita tiempo para reponerse y la escuela no es el mejor lugar, créame, así que hoy es el último día de clases de sus hijas-

- Me ha tomado por sorpresa, no sé qué decirle…-

- No tiene que decir nada, solo asegurarme que el próximo ciclo sus hijas seguirán con excelentes notas como hasta ahora-

- Le aseguro que así será-

- Me alegra, llamaré para que las traigan y se puedan ir-

- Gracias- dijo Candy con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

- Aun no puedo creer que hayan autorizado adelantar nuestras vacacones- dijo Helen- la verdad ya no quería ir mamá-

- Te entiendo hija- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

- ¿qué haremos mami?- preguntó Kate- todo el tiempo en que estarás trabajando, quien va a estar con nosotras-

- Ya veremos Kate, no te preocupes; ahora siéntense a comer- las tres comieron en silencio, solo hacían uno que otro comentario- ¿les parece si salimos a caminar al parque?- sugirió Candy

- Si- dijeron las niñas levantándose de sus lugares-

- Vayan a buscar algo para entretenernos- las niñas obedecieron y fueron a su habitación

- Señora llegó la correspondencia- dijo una mucama dándole varios sobres-

- Gracias- dijo Candy mirando rápidamente todos hasta que encontró un sobre que la hizo poner nerviosa. Kate y Helen bajaron con una pelota y una muñeca, listas para irse- ¿listas?

- Si mamá- Candy guardó el sobre en su bolso y las tres salieron de la casa. Caminaron juntas un par de calles hasta llegar al parque.

- Vayan a jugar- dijo Candy mientras ella se sentaba en una banca bajo un árbol, las niñas corrieron, a pesar de todo harían todo lo posible por salir adelante. Candy sacó el sobre que recibió, lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

_"Candy, mi querida Candy:_

_Si recibes esto es porque ya no estoy contigo. Pero no te sientas triste, no te hundas en la depresión por favor, por nuestras hijas y por mí. No te pido que no llores, no te pido que no te sientas triste. Solo quiero pedirte dos cosas-, una, que no me olvides, que siempre tengas presente que te amé hasta mi último minuto y donde sea que este, ya sea el Paraíso o el Inferno siempre te amaré, y siempre sedearé que seas feliz al lado de la persona que amas._

_Candy, por favor se feliz, continúa con tu vida, lucha por alcanzar tus sueños como siempre lo has hecho, sabes que ahora más que nunca debes ser fuerte. Amor cuídate mucho y cuida de nuestras hijas, que sean felices._

_No llores más por mi Candy._

_Te amo._

Candy terminó de leer la carta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; Michael sabía lo que iba a pasar y guardó el secreto de su enfermedad para que ella no sufriera. "debes salir adelante, por tus hijas, por Michael, por ti y por"

- Candy estás bien- preguntó Terry que había llegado hasta el parque gracias a la mucama de su casa que le informó donde estaba Candy y sus hijas

- ¡Terry! ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas

- Me dijeron que estaban aquí- respondió al momento de sentarse- ¿estás bien?

- No, no sé Terry, todo esta situación es tan… recibí una carta- dijo sin terminar la frase

- ¿Ah sí?-

- Mira- le extendió la carta y él comenzó a leerla- debes hacer lo que dice, seguir adelante y ser feliz-

- Lo sé, solo que será difícil-

- Pero no imposible Candy, vamos a salir de esta- le dijo tomado su mano

- Gracias Terry. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo y con Helen, gracias por regresar a mi vida-

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

lUCERO: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, tienes razón ahora Terry va a cumplir la promesa que hizo, un saludo :)

Mona: hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber sus opiniones y me ayuda para continuar con la historia, tienes mucha razón en lo que djiste, y qué crees? ganaron, no hay novia para Terry, :) solo será Candy la próxima pareja que tenga, gracias por tus palabras me alegraron mucho; espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, un saludo :)

Oligranchester: hola! me dolió hacerle eso a Michael, pero tenia que pasar algo no? sino Candy no quedaria al la do de Terry :( y no queremos que eso vuelva a suceder vdd? un saludo y muuucas gracias por leer. Feliz día del San Valentin a ti tambien, aunque sea retrasado, espero la hayas pasado muy bien :)

Gema Grandchester: hola, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, te aviso que Terry no tendrá ninguna pareja a menos que no sea Candy, porque como bien lo dijiste Michael habría muerto en vano, gracias por leer, un abrazo :)

Carmen: hola, gracias por seguir leyendo, aprecio mucho sus comentarios, nos estamos comunicando :)

Kimberly Brower: hola, gracias por leer, que bueno que tú si fuiste fuerte, porque a mi hasta los dedo sme temblaba al escribir, espero este cap, te haya gustado

amiga: hola, gracias por tu comentario, es el primero y espero no sea el ultmo, gracias por leer :)

Dulce mimis: hola, gracias por tus palabras y si, que bieno que tuvimos la misma idea, cuando yo vi a Michael me gustó mucho y no sé porqueé, aunque solo salio un capitulo "me enamoré de él" jejje un sludo y gracias nuevamente

Nadia: hola, en vdd que alegria que tambien leas esta hsitoria, en verdad me encantó saberlo, y tranquila Terry seguirá solo en lo que Cupido hace su trabajo :) gracis y que Dios te bendiga :)

Amparo de Grandchester: Hola! muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegran el día en vdd y no te preocupes por lo largo de los mensajes que a mi me encanta leerlos, si ya leiste el cap. anterior mas de un avez ya hasta te lo habras aprendido vdd? por eso te dejo el siguiente para que lo disfrutes y me dejes tus lindos comentarios, muchas gracias por lo de "gran escritora" un sludo y cuidate mucho, estoy buien, gracias por preocuparte, no habia actualizado por que no me habia dado tiempo, pero al fin tuve un respiro y lo hice, hasta el próximo capitulo

about terry: hola, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer, gracias en vdd, intento poner de todo un poco en la historia para que no se torne aburrida o muy dramatica, me alegra que te gustara, por los comentarios no te preocupes, ahora ya se que aunque no comentes lo habrás leido, mil gracias, hasta la proxima

flor: hola, disculpa la tardanza pero hubo mucho trabajo en la esc y no me dejaban ni un rato ibre, pero al fin aqui esta el otro capitulo, a ver que te parece, un saludo

Mariana: hola, gracias por comentar, me gustaria aclarar que Candy no tiene dos corazones ni nada por el estilo, es solo que a mi modo de ver cuando Candy y Terry se separaron prometieron ser felices, y en mi fic quise cumplir esa promesa, sonde Candy ha sido feliz y aprendio a vivir sin Terry, aunque aclaro que no por eso dejo de amarlo, si fuera asi que chiste tendria que este escribiendo el fic, gracias por comentar :)

RTH ALBA: hola! gracias por tu comentario, yo tambien leo fics para saber de un final feliz romantico de Candy, espero te guste este capitulo, un abrazo :)

Lorena: hola, gracias por dejar tu comentario, se que esta trama es muy diferente a lo que nso gustaria, pero quise cambiar un poco la temática de la historia, aqui hay decisiones mas dificiles porque no solo tendran conseciencias en Candy y en Terry sino en sus hijos, aun asi gracias por leer.

R.G. Grandchester: hola, gracias por tu comentario, descuida Terry con otra no va a suceder, gracias por seguir leyendo :)

Rosy Jimenez: hola, concuerdo con uds, de no ponerle una pareja a Terry, sino que onda con Candy y con Helen no? gracias por leer, y ya sabes que aunque no dejes ocmentarios se que lees esta historia, un saludo

Conny de Grandchester: hola, a mi tambien me pasan ese tipo de cosas cuando leo en mi celular, pero aun asi no puedo dejar de hacerlo jejeje pues como ves Terry ya no se va a Europa, y se dedicará a estar al lado de Candy como queremos, un abrazo :)

Mari: hola, ¿lloraste? lo siento no queria que lloraran aunque yo tambien llore :( y descuida ya estoy pensando en darle un buencastigo a Eliza pero no se bien qué hacerle, espero sugerencias un saludo.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESTOY EMOCIONADA PORQUE TENGO MUCHOS REVIEWS Y SON PARA MI SOLITA JEJEJE, PAREZCO NIÑA CHIQUITA CON JUGUETE NUEVO, PERO EN VERDAD ME EMOCIONÉ MUCHO, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :)


	11. Chapter 11

Los días habían pasado y las cosas habían mejorado, Candy cada día se sentía más tranquila y fuerte para lo que le deparara el destino, Kate y Helen a pesar de ser tan pequeñas habían comprendido muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido. Terry tuvo que regresar a Nueva York a continuar con un nuevo proyecto y a seguir haciéndose cargo de sus hijos.

Una tarde, en casa de Candy mientras ella y sus hijas tomaban la merienda llegó una inesperada visita.

- Señora, el licenciado Leblanc está aquí-

- Dígale que pase por favor- ordenó Candy y segundos después aquel viejo amigo aparecía por la puerta. Kate y Helen sonrieron al verlo y fueron a saludarlo; después de un tiempo de convivir con las niñas

- Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Candy señalándole el camino- niñas ahora vuelvo- Candy llegó a la biblioteca acompañada del licenciado- ¿qué sucede?-

- Quería saber si te llegó la carta de Michael-

- Si…cómo sabes que él…- en ese momento Candy comprendió todo, si Michael confiaba en alguna persona ciegamente era en el hombre que ella tenía en frente- él te la dio ¿cierto?-

- Si, hace unos meses me explicó todo lo de su enfermedad y lo que quería que se hiciera cuando él ya no estuviera-

- A parte de la carta qué más hay-

- Algunos negocios- Candy frunció el ceño, qué negocios tenía Michael- Michael hace mucho tiempo abrió una cuenta en un banco de Nueva York, ¿recuerdas el dinero que heredó hace muchos años de su abuelo?- Candy asintió- nunca toco un solo centavo e hizo de esa cantidad una mucho mayor, ese dinero es de las niñas, para su educación, para que nada les falte y como ese dinero está en Nueva York lo más conveniente es que se traspase al lugar donde tú vives para facilitarte su manejo.

- ¿qué hay que hacer?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Candy ya que se había quedado sin palabras

- Como las niñas aún son menores de edad tú eres la única autorizada para manejar ese dinero, así que tendrás que hacer los movimientos bancarios, no te preocupes que yo te ayudaré en todo-

- Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Cuándo tengo que ir?-

- No hay mucha prisa, pero lo más conveniente sería que fueras cuanto antes-

- Veré que puedo hacer, tengo que pedir permiso en el hospital y tengo que ver qué hago con las niñas-

- Está bien, solo avísame lo que vayas a hacer, por favor- pidió él

- Lo haré y gracias por todo-

- Lo hago con gusto, Michael era como mi hermano- los dos adultos salieron de la biblioteca y fueron a reunirse con las niñas nuevamente- les tengo una sorpresa-

- ¿qué es?- preguntaron ambas

- Cierren los ojos- las niñas con una sonrisa enorme cerraron sus ojos e imaginaban qué podría ser el regalo, Leblanc sacó de su portafolio dos pequeñas muñecas de porcelana, una con un vestido verde esmeralda, rubia de ojos claros y otra con un vestido azul, de cabello rubio igual y ojos color zafiro- ábranlos- les dijo y extendió una muñeca a cada una de ellas

- Es hermosa, gracias- dijo Kate abrazando a su padrino

- Muchas gracias, es muy bonita- sonrió Helen

- ¿cómo es qué las traías ahí?- preguntó Candy curiosa

- Ah es un secreto, recuerda que soy un mago- dijo al momento en que sacaba de la oreja de Helen una moneda, con lo que todos comenzaron a reír.

A la mañana siguiente Candy había ido a hablar con su superior para pedirle permiso de ausentarse unos días mientras iba a Nueva York

- Solo serán un par de días

- ¿cuándo se iría?-

- Entre más pronto mejor, pero no hay ninguna prisa, solo que me gustaría arreglar todo lo antes posible

- ¿le parece bien irse el fin de semana?-

- Pero los bancos no abren esos días-

- Lo sé, es solo que, ¿recuerda que pronto llegaran unas estudiantes de intercambio?

- Las que vienen de Inglaterra-

- Así es, y abusando de su tiempo me preguntaba…-

- Yo iré por ellas- dijo Candy resignada- ¿Cuándo llegan?-

- El domingo en la tarde llega su barco-

- Muy bien, deme todos sus datos y yo las recogeré, pero no llegaremos hasta el martes-

- Estoy de acuerdo, muchas gracias-

- De nada- dijo Candy mientras salía de la oficina, "¿cuándo será el día que no ayudes a alguien Candy?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Cuando Candy se reunió con sus hijas les contó sobre el viaje que tendría que hacer

- Entonces no les molesta quedarse con Albert unos días- les preguntó después de haber hablado con el mismo Albert sobre la situación

- No mamá, aunque yo preferiría ir contigo- dijo Helen

- A mí también me gustaría que fueran conmigo, pero se van a aburrir demasiado en los lugares donde vamos a estar, será mejor que se queden aquí-

- Está bien- dijeron las dos niñas

El día que se había acordado Candy fue a dejar a sus hijas a casa de Albert, la abuela Elroy no estaba como de costumbre así que no había ningún problema, a pesar de los años la anciana mujer aun no aceptaba del todo a Candy y aunque nunca había tratado mal a sus hijas, al contrario las quería mucho Candy prefería no tener contacto con ella. Helen y Kate se despidieron de su madre y esta partió rumbo a Nueva York…

Las hijas de Candy disfrutaban estar al lado de Albert, era divertido, protector y consentidor y ellas lo adoraban.

- Tío, tengo sueños- dijo Kate tallándose los ojos

- Ve a dormir pequeña- dijo Albert acomodándole un rizo rebelde- te despertaremos a la hora de la comida, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Está bien- dio media vuelta y fue a la habitación que ocupaba

- ¿y tú no tienes sueño?- preguntó Albert a Helen

- No, tengo ganas de leer algo… no traje ningún libro de mi casa

- Vamos a la biblioteca, tengo unos pendientes, ¿te parece si me acompañas un rato mientras lees?

- Si- contestó la niña con una sonrisa, se dirigieron a la biblioteca y Helen repaso cada uno de los libros- este ya lo leí, este también, ya, ya, también- con su dedo acariciaba cada título recordando cual ya había leído- este es nuevo- dijo tomando un libro al fin, fue al sofá de la estancia y se puso cómoda para comenzar a leer. Albert sonrió y tomó unos documentos que tenía que revisar. Estuvieron concentrados en lo suyo por un rato hasta que Helen rompió el silencio- ¿tío?

- Dime-

- ¿hace cuánto conoces a mamá?

- Desde que éramos niños, conoces bien la historia

- Si, se conocen de toda la vida, eres el único que la conoce desde hace tanto tiempo ¿verdad?

- Eh, pues tus tíos Annie y Archie, Dorothy también, Patty, Stear y T… y ya- dijo Albert, que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, Eliza entraba hecha una furia- Eliza, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar con usted- dijo seria

- Yo los dejo solos, con permiso- dijo Helen tomando su libro para salir rápidamente del lugar

- ¿qué modales son esos Eliza?- preguntó serio…

Helen, con su libro en la mano se fue a sentar a la sala y continuó leyendo. Una… dos… tres… cuatro páginas… un capítulo entero hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de nuevo, salió Albert y le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña, segundos después salió Eliza y aprovechando que Helen estaba sola fue a hacerle "compañía"

- ¿me puedo sentar?-

- Adelante- respondió la niña

- ¿sabes yo también conozco a tu madre desde que éramos niñas?- en ese momento Helen sintió curiosidad por saber más sobre su mamá, era una duda que había tenido desde poco tiempo atrás, quería saber la razón por la cual se había ido del colegio de Inglaterra, pero recordó las palabras de su madre "prométeme que nunca vas a hacer caso de lo que te diga, no quiero que envenene tu corazón con intrigas"

- Que suerte la suya, mi mamá es una persona muy buena y todos los que estamos a su alrededor somos muy afortunados de tenerla como mamá, amiga y esposa- Helen se puso de píe- con permiso señora- salió de la sala y fue a la cocina- ¡hola Dorothy!- gritó para asustarla

- Helen, ¡qué susto!-

- Así tienes la conciencia- bromeó la niña

- La conciencia no, es que tenemos huéspedes traviesos- dijo pegándole con su dedo índice en la nariz-

- Y hambrientos, ¿ya está la comida?

- Ya falta poco-

- ¿puedo comer de una vez?- dijo con una mirada suplicante con la que convencía a todos

- Está bien, lávate las manos y siéntate- dijo derrotada ante esa mirada; Helen sonrió e hizo lo que Dorothy le dijo

En Nueva York Candy fue directo a registrarse a un hotel, dejó su equipaje y se dispuso a descansar, tenía años que no visitaba la Gran Manzana, desde aquella despedida.

- Ya no pienses en eso Candy, olvídalo- se dijo agitando su cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos de su mente. Después de dos horas de estar en su habitación decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, salió del hotel y tomó un taxi, dio una dirección y se sumergió en su sus pensamientos. Después de veinte minutos de camino el chofer la saco de sus cavilaciones

- Señora ya llegamos-

- ¿qué?

- Llegamos, esta es la dirección que me dio- contestó señalando una elegante casa de dos pisos

- Ah, si aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio- dijo dándole unos billetes antes de salir del auto

- Gracias- dijo el hombre sonriendo. Candy bajó del auto y se quedó mirando la casa, no la conocía pero el simple hecho de escribir tantas veces esa dirección que la dijo al chofer inconscientemente- ¿qué rayos haces aquí Candy?

- ¡Candy!- escuchó tres voces que la llamaron, Terry, Edward y Harry iban llegando a su casa

- Hola- dijo ella nerviosa recibiendo el abrazo de los niños- ¿cómo están?

- Bien-

- Hola Candy

- Hola Terry

- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Trabajo y un asunto de Michael

- ¿de Michael?

- Si, una cuenta en un banco de aquí

- Pero sabes que los bancos no abren hasta el lunes

- Lo sé, pero también tengo que recoger a unas estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que vienen de Inglaterra y debo ir por ellas-

- ¿Cuándo?

- Llegan mañana

- ¿entonces tienes el día de hoy libre?- dijo Edward emocionado

- Sí, eso parece

- ¿te quedas con nosotros a comer?- preguntó el pequeño

- Eh, no sé, no avise que venía así que no es correcto

- Quédate Candy, por favor- intervino Terry

- Está bien, gracias- sonrió y los cuatro entraron a la casa.

- ¡abuela!- gritaron los niños buscando a Eleonor

- ¡no corran!- dijo Terry- hola mamá

- Qué bueno que ya llegaron… pero… Candy… ¡qué sorpresa!

- Señora es un gusto verla- dijo saludándola

- Candy se quedará a comer mamá-

- Qué bien, pediré que pongan la mesa, toma asiento Candy- le señaló el uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Candy, Candy me aprendí un nuevo poema- dijo el pequeño Edward- ¿quieres oírlo?- pidió emocionado

- Claro- sonrió Candy, el niño se puso recto, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó

Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,  
>excepto cuando está mi corazón<br>unido al tuyo en celestial alianza  
>de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor.<p>

Es la llama de mi alma cual lumbrera,  
>que brilla en el recinto sepulcral:<br>casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna…  
>ni la muerte la puede aniquilar.<p>

¡Acuérdate de mí!… Cerca a mi tumba  
>no pases, no, sin darme una oración;<br>para mi alma no habrá mayor tortura  
>que el saber que olvidaste mi dolor.<p>

Oye mi última voz. No es un delito  
>rogar por los que fueron. Yo jamás<br>te pedí nada: al expirar te exijo  
>que vengas a mi tumba a sollozar.<p>

- El niño terminó de recitar y sonrió porque había hecho una buena ponencia, pero se sintió mal al ver que el rostro de Candy se había llenado de lagrimas

- ¿estás bien Candy?—preguntó el niño preocupado

- Si Edward, es que es muy hermoso el poema, lo hiciste muy bien- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

- Ven Edward vamos a ayudar a la abuela con la mesa- dijo el mayor de los niños dejando solos a Candy y a Terry

- Lo lamento mucho- dijo Terry apenado

- No te preocupes, son niños y no lo hizo con mala intención, ¿sabes? a pesar de todo me gustó mucho, la primera vez que lo oí no me gustó mucho pero ahora… Edward tiene mucho talento- dijo sonriendo

- Si, le encanta la poesía-

- Deberías incluirlo en alguna de tus obras

- Ja, ja, no le des ideas, aún es muy pequeño, tal vez después, solo si él lo quiere-

- Pasen a sentarse- dijo de pronto Eleonor

- Ya vamos- dijo Terry extendiéndole su brazo que ella aceptó y juntos entraron al comedor donde los niños ya estaban esperándolos. Eleonor, Candy, Terry y los niños disfrutaron de una comida a gusto.

* * *

><p>HOLA! ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, EL POEMA PRESENTADO SE LLAMA "ACUÉRDATE DE MI" DE LORD BYRON<p>

GRACIAS A:

lucero: hola, no me digas eso que me pongo roja jajaja gracias por tus palabras, creo que me tardé mucho con este capitulo pero al fin aquí esta, un saludo

Amparo de Grandchester: hola, que bueno que te gustara, espero no hayas leido 100 veces el cap anterior jajaja sobre tu propuesta no te prometo mucho tan pronto, pero lo que si les prometo es que quedaran juntos, un saludo y espero te haya gustado este capitulo :)

Conny de Grandchester: hola, si que me hiciste reir con tu magnifica descripcion de Terry, pero te imaginas que Michael haya escrito eso en su carta jajaja como que no vdd? concuerdo en que la carta no salio como esperaba pero no pude hacerla mas melancolica, no se porqué, pero creo que la idea se entendió vdd? un abrazo y gracias por tus palabras :)

Oligranchester: hola, gracias por comentar, dicen que la sangre llama supongo que la de Helen y Terry no son la excepcion, espero te guste este cap. un saludo :)

Carmen: hola, espero haber aclarado tu duda, queria explicarlo en otro capitulo donde llega otra pero bueno, mejor se los aclaraba antes, gracias por leer, un abrazo

Yeyaho: hola, que alegria que te guste la historia, espero que sigamos así, un saludo

Nadia: hola! muchas gracias por leer mis historias y por tus lindas palabras, espero te sigan gustando, aqui poco a poco Candy y Terry se iran acercando y en el otro fic ya se van a casar! espero publicar pronto, un saludo y muchas bendiciones para ti también

Gema Grandchester: hola, gracias a ti por leer, con la carta de Michael y con el viaje a Nueva York las cosas iran mejorando como todas quieren, un saludo

tamborsita333: hola, bienvenida a reencuentro, que gusto que te hayas interesado en este fic, espero te siga gustando y ya sabes si tienes alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario son muy bien recibidos, un saludo y nuevamente bienvenida

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA CHICAS, LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE...

- Creo que es hora de retirarme- dijo Candy después de haber pasado una tarde agradable en casa de los Grandchester

- Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí- dijo Eleonor besando su mejilla en señal de despedida- me gustaría hablar contigo algún día- le dijo al oído, Candy le sonrió y se despidió de ella

- ¿te veremos mañana?- preguntó Harry

- No lo sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

- ¿qué cosas?- preguntó el más pequeño de los niños

- Iré al puerto a recoger a una personas-

- ¡iras al puerto!- dijo emocionado, ya que le encantaban los barcos

- ¿te gustan cierto?-

- Como no tienes idea- intervino Terry apartando a su hijo de Candy que no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir- Edward ya deja a Candy-

- Adiós- dijo el niño besando su mejilla, Candy besó su frente y jugueteó con el cabello del niño-

- Nos vemos Candy- dijo el mayor

- Adiós Harry- los niños y Eleonor se quedaron en la sala mientras Terry acompañaba a Candy hasta la puerta

- Te acompaño hasta tu hotel- dijo ya en la puerta

- No será necesario, tomaré un taxi-

- ¡claro que no! Te llevaré yo- dijo serio

- Está bien, gracias- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Salieron de la casa y fueron al garaje donde estaba el auto de Terry, lo abordaron y arrancaron en silencio hasta el hotel.

- Gracias por todo- dijo Candy cuando llegaron- la pasé muy bien

- Gracias por haber venido- respondió Terry- ¿te puedo ver mañana?

- No lo sé, ¿no tienes que hacer algo?

- Es domingo, los domingos no trabajo, es día familiar-

- Ya veo- dijo sonriendo

- ¿entonces? ¿te puedo ver?-

- Claro-

- Te invito a desayunar, conozco un lugar que te va a encantar, ¿te parece bien?-

- Si-

- Paso por ti a las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

- A las nueve en punto-

- Nos vemos mañana- dijo dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios

- Hasta mañana- dijo Candy sonrojada

- Hasta mañana- respondió con un suspiro. Candy entró al hotel y pidió la llave de su habitación para después llegar a esta y arrojarse sobre la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. "perdóname Michael, sabes que te quiero mucho, que en todos estos años fui muy feliz a tu lado y que estoy agradecida contigo por lo bueno que fuiste siempre, te amo Michael pero esto que siento es más fuerte que yo, amo a Terry pero no voy a arriesgar la vida de nuestras hijas por mí, no lo haré"

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó temprano, tomó un baño y se puso un vestido. Salió de su habitación y habló con la recepcionista

- Quiero una habitación extra por favor-

- Si señora, permítame, para cuantas personas-

- Dos por favor, unas señoritas-

- Entiendo, tenemos una en el tercer piso, ¿le parece bien?

- Si gracias- dijo al momento de pagar la habitación de las jóvenes inglesas. Después de esto Candy salió del hotel, faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las nueve y justo en la puerta se encontraba Terry

- ¿ingles cierto?- preguntó burlona

- ¿por qué lo dices?-

- Justo a tiempo- contesto mirando su reloj

- Tu también eres puntual pecosa, ¿no te costó trabajo levantarte temprano?-

- Desde hace mucho tiempo que me acostumbré a hacerlo, ¿nos vamos?-

- Claro- dijo señalando el auto; caminaron hasta él y Terry abrió la portezuela. Manejó quince minutos hasta llegar a un pintoresco restaurante cerca de un parque, el lugar se veía acogedor, bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar. Subieron al segundo piso

- Un desayuno al aire libre- dijo Terry señalando el lugar. Tomaron asiento y ordenaron el desayuno

- ¿y los niños?-

- Siempre se levantan tarde los fines de semana y mi madre los consiente todas las mañanas asi que están bien-

- ¿los quiere mucho verdad?-

- Son su vida, a veces parece que los quiere más que a mí-

- No digas eso-

- Es broma, los ama y está disfrutando su infancia, algo que no pudo hacer conmigo- su orden llegó y comenzaron a comer- ¿Dónde están Helen y Kate?-

- Con Albert-

- ¿por qué no las trajiste? Ya están de vacaciones ¿no?-

- Sí, pero no quise traerlas- Terry hizo una cara de molestia- no pienses mal, es solo que conociéndolas como las conozco sé que se iban a aburrir, iban a querer salir y conocer toda la ciudad y este viaje no es de placer- aclaró Candy

- Se pudo haber quedado conmigo, ambas- corrigió de inmediato

- Lo sé, pero aún no es tiempo Terry, entiende por favor- pidió Candy tomando su mano, Terry sonrió y coloco su otra mano sobre la de Candy

- Lo sé Candy, sabré esperar-

- Gracias- el resto del desayuno fue tranquilo, ambos bromeaban sobre todo, reían, se hacían enojar como cuando eran adolescentes. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

- ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- dijo Terry- hoy seré tu guía

- Mmm, no lo sé, sorpréndeme-

- Esperaba que dijeras algo así- sonrió de medio lado- vamos a caminar un rato, este parque es muy agradable, Harry y Edward pasan horas aquí con mi madre- ofreció el brazo a Candy y ella se sujetó de él.

- Terry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Claro Candy-

- ¿cómo era tu vida al lado de Susana?- Candy quería saber cómo habían sido los últimos diez años de la vida de Terry- ¿los niños la conocieron?-

- Harry si, Edward no la recuerda, era muy pequeño cuando murió, y yo, pues el principio de mi relación fue un infierno, ella lloraba por todo y su madre me culpaba por ello. Semanas antes de la boda ambas estaban histéricas, querían que todo fuera perfecto para ella, así que decidí irme unos días y fui a parar a Nueva Orleans- guardó silencio recordando esos días- después regresé y Susana era una persona totalmente diferente, tiempo después me dijo que cuando me fui tuvo miedo que no regresara y que la dejara sola. Después llegó Harry y un año después su madre murió de un ataque al corazón y la relación entre nosotros se volvió diferente, Susana se convirtió en una amiga, cuando Harry tenía tres años nació Edward, un año después su salud empeoró, hasta que murió- terminó de contar Terry

- ¿la quisiste?-

- Le tuve afecto, pero nunca pude amarla- se detuvo y se paró frente a ella- la única persona a la que amé la deje ir-

- Terry… -

- No digas nada Candy, solo escúchame, no importa lo que pase, siempre te he amado, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, aunque no podamos estar juntos, siempre estarás en mi corazón- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó.

A la tarde Candy fue al puerto a recoger a las estudiantes, pagó un servicio de taxi para que la esperara y después la llevara de regreso al hotel. Preguntó dónde llegaba el barco proveniente de Inglaterra y se encaminó al lugar, no tuvo que esperar mucho, la embarcación llegó y las personas comenzaron a descender; familias enteras se reencontraban, llenándose de besos y abrazos. Al final de toda la gente salieron dos jovencitas con una maleta cada una en mano, Candy supo que eran ellas a las que esperaba por la cara que traían, sonrió y comenzó a llamarlas con señas, las chicas la vieron y fueron hasta ella. Ambas eran rubias, delgadas y no muy altas, pero con porte elegante, de señoritas inglesas.

- Señora White- dijo una de ellas

- Así es, ustedes son Amanda y Bianca Wilson ¿cierto?

- Así es, yo soy Amanda- dijo la primera que había hablado, una chica hermosa de cabellos rizado y ojos azules

- Yo soy Bianca- dijo la otra joven, cabello lacio y ojos verdes-

- Un gusto conocerlas, ¿nos vamos?

- ¡claro!- dijeron ambas sonriendo

- Les aviso de una vez que llegaremos a Chicago hasta el martes, tengo que hacer algo importante mañana, espero no les moleste-

- Claro que no, por nosotras mejor- dijo Bianca- podremos disfrutar un poco antes de comenzar la escuela ¿no?-

- Buena idea- dijo Amanda

- Vayamos al hotel, hay un taxi esperándonos- les señaló el camino- compartirán la habitación, espero no les moleste-

- Claro que no, yo quiero la cama de la ventana- dijo rápido Amanda y Bianca comenzó a reír-

- Disculpe a mi hermana, no representa la edad que tiene-

- Ja, ja no se disculpe- las tres llegaron al auto y emprendieron el camino al hotel.

- Tenemos que escribirle a papá- dijo Bianca

- Sí, mi mamá me dijo que tan pronto llegara le enviara un telegrama- dijo Amanda

- ¿Dónde está?-

- Pasaran el verano en Escocia, Will quiso que pasaran el verano allá-

- Vaya, Escocia es maravillosa, una vez papá me llevó, cuando tenía diez años

- Suertuda-

- No te quejes, tu viviste en Francia-

- Es diferente-

- Si claro- dijo la joven riéndose- disculpe le debe parecer extraña nuestra conversación

- Mmm… la verdad es que sí, creí que eran hermanas-

- Y los somos, tenemos un papá maravilloso, pero mamá diferente-

- Ah ya veo, pero se llevan muy bien ¿no?-

Así es, yo siempre quise tener una hermana y ¡concedido! Me entero que tengo una- contó Bianca

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

**AMPARO DE GRANDCHESTER: HOLA, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO ESTE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE, UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

**CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER: HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTARA, YA PRONTO COMENZARE EL ROMANCE ENTRE CANY Y TERRY, CON TODO Y LAGO JAJAJA UN SALUDO**

**OLIGRANCHESTER: HOLA, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTARA, INTENTÉ APURARME Y DEJARLES OTRO PORQUE NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR EN UNOS DIAS :( EXAMENES EN LA ESCUELA :( PERO ESPERO REGRESAR CON UN MUY BUEN CAPITULO, UN SALUDO :)**

**CARMEN: HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO ESTE CAPI TE GUSTARA, UN SALUDO :)**

**YEYAHO: HOLA, SI HELEN ES MUY PARECIDA A SUS PAPÁS, Y NO SE DEJA INFLUENCIAR POR PERSONAS MALAS, ME CAE MAL LA GENTE ASÍ, ENTONCES NO QUISE QUE ELLA FUERA ASI UN SALUDO :)**

**GEMA GRANDCHESTER: HOLA, PUES TERRY YA DECLARO SU AMOR, ESPERO TE GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS POR LEER**

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! **


	13. Chapter 13

Durante el camino Candy hizo varias preguntas a las inglesas, como si les había costado trabajo llevarse bien a lo que ellas respondieron que no, sus padres habían hecho que se conocieran y una vez que se llevaron bien les dijeron que eran hermanas.

- Al principio fue una gran sorpresa, pero fue maravilloso saber que había un fuerte lazo que nos unía- respondió la mayor. Llegaron al hotel y bajaron del auto, a la entrada encontraron a Terry acompañado de sus dos hijos

- Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

- Queremos que nos acompañes Candy- dijo Harry

- ¿A dónde?-

- Es una sorpresa, ¿vienes?- Candy sonrió e hizo una caricia al niño mirando a Terry

- Les dije que no podrías porque estarías ocupada pero…- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros con una cara de "yo no fui"

- Me encantaría pero…- dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Bianca y Amanda

- Por nosotras no se preocupe, nos gustaría descansar un poco-

- No sería correcto que las deje- dijo Candy

- Si gustan pueden acompañarnos- intervino Terry que tenía una ganas enormes de llevar a Candy a un lugar especial para él y sus hijos

- En verdad no se molesten, nosotras nos quedaremos a descansar- dijo Amanda con una sonrisa. Después de muchos argumentos por parte de todos Candy aceptó dejar a las jóvenes en el hotel e ir con Terry y sus hijos a ese lugar tan misterioso. Después de asegurarse que Amanda y Bianca estuvieran en su habitación los cuatro partieron en auto. Después de unos minutos de manejar Terry estacionó el auto a una calle de un enorme parque.

- Iremos a ver las aves ¿verdad papá?- dijo Edward

- Claro que si- dijo él. Entraron al parque y comenzaron a caminar, había muchas familias divirtiéndose ahí, niños jugando, enamorados besándose demostrándose su cariño, parejas paseando a sus bebes en carriolas, todo era un ambiente natural y familiar.- ¿nos sentamos?- preguntó él cuando llegaron a unas palapas cerca de un pequeño lago donde algunos patos se sumergían en el agua.

- Claro- dijo Candy

- Vengan acá niños- los llamó Terry al ver que habían corrido a comprar un helado- se te ofrece algo pecas?- en ese momento Harry y Edward llegaron con ellos- un helado, una soda-

- Una soda por favor- pidió ella

- Ahora vuelvo, compórtense- les dijo a los niños.

- Si papá- dijeron a coro, aunque solo lo dijeron, ya que una vez que su padre dio media vuelta- ¿podemos ir a jugar allá?- preguntó Harry a Candy señalando unos juegos para niños

- Está bien, pero no se alejen demasiado-

- De acuerdo- dijeron y salieron corriendo a los juegos.

- Harry, escuchaste lo que dijo papá- preguntó Edward a su hermano

- ¿qué?-

- Llamó a Candy Pecas, ¿crees que sea ella?-

- No sé, tal vez, se conocen desde hace mucho- dijo el mayor pensativo- habrá que averiguar-

- ¿cómo?-

- Ya veremos, en lo mientras dame de tu helado- dijo el mayor probando el helado de su hermano

- ¡oye!- se quejó el menor y comenzó a perseguir al otro

Cuando Terry regresó con las bebidas preguntó por sus hijos

- Fueron a jugar- informó Candy

- Me lo imaginé, toma- le dio su bebida y se sentó a su lado

- Es un lugar muy lindo-

- Así es, por allá está el aviario, ¿te gustaría ir?-

- Me encantaría-

- De acuerdo, cuando se aburran de correr vamos, ¿te parece?-

- Van a tardar mucho-

- No, en seguida vienen, mira- Terry se puso de pie- ¡Harry!- el niño volteó a verlo- cuida a tu hermano, Candy y yo iremos a ver las aves-

- ¡espérennos!- gritaron los dos y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos-

- Nunca falla- dijo triunfante-

- Chantajista- dijo Candy entre risas. Llegaron juntos hasta el aviario…

- ¡Melanie!- dijo Harry a una mujer de unos veinticinco años muy linda

- Hola Harry- saludó la joven- hola Edward- saludó al otro niño- señor Grandchester que gusto verlo- Candy en ese momento sintió que algo le era enterrado en el estómago, celos seguros-

- Buenas tardes Melanie, te presento a Candy-

- Mucho gusto- saludó la joven- Candy correspondió a su saludo y se quedó callada; Terry noto el notorio cambio y comenzó a reír por dentro-

- ¿nos puedes dar un recorrido?- preguntó uno de los niños

- Sí, acaba de empezar mi turno, por aquí- les señaló a todos la entrada y ellos la siguieron; Harry y Edward se acercaron a Melanie para escuchar lo que les decía, era una chica adorable que le encantaban los animales, en especial las aves. Candy y Terry caminaron en silencio detrás de ellos observando los animales.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Terry conteniendo la risa

- Sí, ¿por?-

- Te has quedado callada de pronto-

- No es nada, solo vengo viendo este lugar, es muy bonito- Candy esquivo su mirada dirigiéndola a las águilas.

- Ah, creí que estabas celosa de Melanie- dijo de pronto, cuando Candy lo buscó este ya estaba al lado de sus hijos viendo otra parte del lugar. Candy le dio alcance y una vez que estuvieron solos

- No estoy celosa, no tengo por qué estarlo- dijo seria

- Candy, aquí el actor soy yo, no tú- dijo riendo- te has puesto celosa- Candy arrugó la nariz- y con esa cara se te ven más las pecas, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo- Terry reía a carcajadas y Candy estaba roja-

- Eres insoportable- dijo dejándolo solo para alcanzar a los niños. Melanie era muy amable, cuando Candy los alcanzó y los niños jugaban con una guacamaya que estaba a cargo de otro trabajador del lugar la joven no dudo en entablar una conversación con Candy

- ¿de dónde nos visita?-

- De Chicago- respondió

- Es muy agradable, una vez fui con mis padres- dijo la joven recordando su infancia haciendo una cara soñadora-

- ¿qué lugares conoce?- preguntó Candy continuando la conversación. Melanie le contó a grandes rasgos su aventura en Chicago. Cuando ambas reían llegó Terry, Candy se puso seria y fue de nuevo con Harry y Edward. Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó de pie junto a Melanie

- ¿se encuentra bien señor?- pregunto Melanie

- Si… es solo que… mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?-

- Solo los hombres que nos quieren- dijo la joven sin pensarlo dos veces, en ese momento se acercó otro joven a ellos-

- Hola Melanie-

- Hola Kevin- saludó la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿recuerdas al señor Grandchester?-

- Un placer volver a verlo- dijo estrechando su mano-

- ¿cómo estas muchacho?-

- Muy bien señor, gracias a usted aún tengo trabajo-

- No digas eso, aquel accidente no fue tu culpa y no hubo nadie que tuviera el valor para decir la verdad- Candy se unió a ellos junto con los niños.

- Pero afortunadamente usted vio todo, gracias nuevamente- dijo el joven. Terry presentó a Candy con Kevin y conversaron un buen rato, hasta que el recorrido terminó y tuvieron que salir del aviario.

- ¿por qué te agradeció Kevin?- preguntó Candy cuando estuvieron a solas-

- Hace unos meses vinimos con mi madre, Kevin se encargaba de entretener a la gente con las guacamayas, con las que estuvieron Harry y Edward hoy. Una niña caprichosa de unos diez años comenzó a tratar mal al animal y este se puso violento, sus padres armaron un escándalo y acusaron al muchacho de haber querido dañar a la niña-

- ¡es horrible!-

- Nosotros vimos todo y fui a hablar con el encargado de solucionar el problema diciéndoles que la culpa había sido de la niña, llegamos a tiempo porque estaban a punto de despedirlo-

- Fue muy lindo de tu parte intervenir- dijo Candy olvidando todo enojo

- Era lo que tenía que hacer, una persona me enseñó que no debemos tolerar las injusticias- dijo tiernamente. Candy se sonrojó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa. Terminado el paseo por el parque llevaron a Candy a comer, después de pasar un rato riendo y divirtiéndose la dejaron en su hotel. Los niños se despidieron un poco tristes de ella ya que al día siguiente ellos tendrían que ir a la escuela y no podrían despedirse de Candy. Ella con unas lindas palabras no les dijo adiós, sino hasta pronto, prometiéndoles que la próxima vez que se vieran harían cosas inolvidables, ante esto los niños aceptaron despedirse de la rubia a la que tanto afecto le habían tomado.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano fue a ver a sus huéspedes y se aseguró que no les faltara nada, después de una hora y un rápido desayuno fue directo al banco.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle?- preguntó un ejecutivo

- Sí, busco al Lic. John Lane-

- Es usted la señora White-

- Sí-

- Yo soy John Lane, no la esperaba tan pronto, pase por aquí-

- Gracias- dijo Candy- mi abogado me aconsejó hacer los trámites lo antes posible

- Ha hecho bien, así podrá disponer mejor del dinero que dejó su esposo- Candy estuvo media hora en el banco, ya todo estaba arreglado y en cuestión de días el dinero sería depositado en una sucursal de Chicago, tuvo suerte, ya que el banco era socio de uno de los bancos de los Andley. Agradeció las atenciones y se dirigió a la puerta del lugar.

- ¡Candy!- escuchó como la voz de una mujer la llamaba, buscó con la mirada y encontró a Eleanor Baker

- ¡Señora Baker!- dijo sorprendida, la actriz caminó hasta ella y la saludó con un abrazo

- ¿qué haces por aquí?-

- Vine a arreglar unos asuntos de…- no pudo terminar la frase porque Eleanor la interrumpió

- Ah ya recuerdo, Terry me comentó algo, ¿ya terminaste?-

- Ehh… si-

- Te parece si me acompañas a almorzar-

- ¿no tiene cosas que hacer?-

- Para nada, mis tres responsabilidades están en lo suyo-

- ¿tres?-

- Harry y Edward están en la escuela y Terry está en el teatro, aunque no lo creas todavía necesita algunos cuidados- le dijo guiñándole el ojo

- Ya veo-

- ¿entonces? ¿me acompañas?-

- Claro- dijo Candy-

- Perfecto, dame diez minutos, tengo que hacer unos movimientos-

- De acuerdo- Eleanor entró al banco y en menos de diez minutos salió. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a un elegante restaurante, pidieron una mesa y esperaron el servicio-

- ¿cómo has estado Candy?- preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de té

- Mejor, gracias-

- Ha sido un gran cambio toda esta situación-

- Así es, son diez años que cambiaron de un día para otro- dijo seria

- Lo siento no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes-

- Descuide, ya me siento mucho mejor y puedo hablar sobre el tema-

- Eres muy fuerte Candy, pero mejor dejo el tema. Dime te divertiste en Nueva York-

- ¡oh! Si, este viaje ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba-

- Me alegro, durante la cena ninguno paró de hablar sobre la tarde que pasaron juntos, ni siquiera Terry- Candy abrió los ojos como platos y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Eleanor lo notó y sonrió, ahora estaba cien por ciento segura que Candy aun amaba a Terry

- Candy…-

- Dígame-

- ¿qué piensas hacer?-

- ¿con qué?-

- Con tu vida, aun eres joven, puedes…-

- No señora, sé a lo que se refiere, pero tengo dos hijas por las que tengo que ver, primero están ellas- interrumpió a la actriz, no quería tocar ese tema

- Pero Candy, debes pensar en ti también-

- Lo sé, es solo que no puedo en este momento-

- Dime algo. Si quisieras y tuvieras la oportunidad de volver con Terry ¿lo harías?- Candy se quedó callada unos segundos, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera ella se había planteado esa pregunta, pero no importaba quien se la hiciera, solo había una respuesta-

- Si- dijo sin titubear.

En Chicago, Eliza estaba llena de felicidad

- ¡al fin! Al fin sé tú secreto huérfana, ahora no va a haber manera de librarte de lo que voy a hacer. Todo concuerda: tu viaje, su desaparición, tu boda tan precipitada, y tu hija. La pequeña Helen. Ahora debo pensar muy bien en mi plan, será algo con lo que nunca te olvidarás de mí- decía riendo con malicia. Estaba en su habitación, su esposo tenía semanas de pisar un píe ahí, los trámites de divorcio ya habían comenzado, pero eso parecía no importarle, solo una cosa ocupaba sus pensamientos, hacer sufrir a Candice White Andley.

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, UN SALUDO A TODAS.<p>

GRACIAS A:

Amparo de Grandchester: hola, muchas gracias pr leer, tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia sobre la actitud de Candy, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que te guste, tambien te pido que no te desesperes porque no he actualizado el otro fic, sé que ya me tardé mucho es solo que no he tenido tiempo de escribir a gusto pero espero pronto subir el capitulo de la boda y el inicio de la luna de miel, gracias por tus buenos deseos, que me inspiran para continuar con las historias, un saludo :)

Carmen: hola, gracias por leer, la participación de las inglesas tiene un porqué, ya veras, un saludo :)

Yeyaho: hola, tenias razón, Eleanor nos ayudará a reunir a esta parejita, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, un saludo :)

Oligranchester: hola, muchas gracias por tu paciencia, esta semana no fue como la esperaba así que tuve tiempo de escribir, espero te guste el capitulo, un saludo y gracias :)

Conny de Grandchester: hola, gracias por leer (desde tu telefono jajaja) espero este cap te gustara, los niños quieren mucho a Candy, necesitan una mamá, aunque tengan a Eleanor creo que no es lo mismo vdd? un saludo

tamborsita333: hola, gracias por leer, si Terry sufrió mucho antes de su boda, al no encontrar a Candy, pero todo pasó por algo... espero continues leyendo, un saludo

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	14. Chapter 14

Candy había vuelto a Chicago, lo primero que hizo en cuanto puso un pie en la ciudad fue ir a dejar a Bianca y Amanda al hospital donde se instalarían en una de las habitaciones para estudiantes e inmediatamente después fue a recoger a sus hijas a casa de Albert.

- ¡mami!- gritaron ambas niñas emocionadas corriendo a abrazarla, Candy las recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ¡qué bueno que ya llegaste!, te extrañamos mucho

- Yo también las extrañé amor- dijo acariciando la mejilla de cada una- ¿se portaron bien?-

- Como unos angelitos- se escuchó la voz de Dorothy que venía saliendo de una de las estancias de la casa- exiliados del cielo- aclaró cuando llegó a saludar a Candy- ¿cómo te fue Candy?-

- Muy bien, todo se arregló muy rápido-

- Cuanto me alegro-

- ¿mamá viste a Terry?- preguntó Helen

- Si hija-

- ¿cuándo va a venir?-

- No lo sé-

- Prometió que vendría en verano- dijo con un puchero

- Helen entiende que tiene que trabajar, además Harry y Edward aún no están de vacaciones-

- Tienes razón, pero dijo que vendría- repitió la niña- lo prometió-

- Entonces si lo prometió, lo va a cumplir- le dijo Candy- Dorothy ¿está Albert?

- Si, el señor está en su despacho- señaló el camino

- Gracias, voy a verlo- dijo emprendiendo el camino- preparen sus cosas que ya nos vamos-

- Si mamá-

Candy fue a hablar con Albert, después de saludarse y contarse todo lo que las niñas habían hecho durante su ausencia, se tocó un tema importante.

- Candy, quiero pedirte que te cuides- dijo Albert serio

- ¿por qué Albert? ¿qué pasa?-

- Es Eliza-

- ¿qué hizo?- preguntó

- Me temo que se está volviendo loca, los trámites de su divorcio comenzaron y está muy alterada. Vino a pedirme dinero y que le enviara a uno de nuestros abogados para que llevara su divorcio-

- Y por eso dices que se está volviendo loca- preguntó

- No, eso es lo que menos le importa. Pero…

- Pero qué Albert

- ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo aquella noche que fue a tu casa?

- Cómo no hacerlo

- Pues por eso, conociéndola como la conocemos no dudo que intente hacerte algo a ti o a las niñas, con toda su locura es capaz de todo-

- Lo sé Albert, gracias por preocuparte, pero tranquilo, no dejaré que le haga nada a mis hijas, a ellas no-

- Yo tampoco dejaré que les pase nada- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- ¡ah! Te tengo otra noticia

- ¿cuál?

- La tía abuela está aquí-

- ¿en serio?

- Si, llegó ayer por la tarde

- ¿y cómo se portaron Kate y Helen?

- Muy bien, sabes que la abuela las quiere mucho, de hecho Helen estuvo con ella después de la cena

- ¡vaya! No lo creo- dijo asombrada. Salieron del despacho y la mesa se sirvió para la hora de la comida que transcurrió tranquila y relajante a pesar de la presencia de la abuela Elroy que consentía mucho a sus nietos. A David cada vez que regresaba de un viaje le traía algún recuerdo para la colección del niño. A las hijas de Candy aunque no las veía muy seguido también les tenía gran afecto y precisamente aquella noche se lo había demostrado a Helen.

-_ Helen, ¿me acompañarías un momento a mi habitación?- dijo la mujer antes de que la niña entrara en su habitación_

_- Claro- entraron a la recamara de la abuela y le ofreció unos chocolates exquisitos_

_- Hay algo que quiero darte- dijo la anciana abriendo su armario buscando algo en el fondo de este_

_- ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó curiosa_

_- Ahora verás- dijo cuando tomaba una caja de madera fina entre sus manos- tengo esto desde hace unos años, pero no me pertenece así que será mejor que lo tengas tú- dijo dándole la caja._

_- Es muy hermosa- dijo la niña admirada por el trabajo artístico; tenía pintado un hermoso paisaje con un lago en el centro rodeado de árboles. En un extremo había una iglesia, a un lado una casa hermosa pero no tanto como la que había al lado- ¿por qué debo tenerla yo?-_

_- Porque la hizo tu madre- contestó la mujer_

_- ¿mi mamá? ¿cuándo?_

_- Hace poco más de diez años, cuando tu mamá vivió aquí un tiempo. Después de que Albert comenzó a hacerse cargo por completo de la familia tu mamá estuvo con él mientras se acostumbraba a todo, incluso se hizo cargo de algunos negocios y cuando no tenía nada que hacer pintaba. Algunos dibujos a lápiz, otros sobre tela pero en el que más esmero puso fue en esta caja_

_- ¡vaya! No sabía que mamá fuera tan talentosa en el arte- dijo acariciando la caja.- ¿qué lugar es? Debe ser uno que ella conoce_

_- No sé dónde es pero estoy segura que tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, abre la caja- al hacerlo había otra pintura. Era el mismo lago, solo que en ese se podía apreciar a una pareja que estaba sentada sobre la hierba una frente a la otra._

_- Gracias- dijo la niña abrazando a la anciana mujer que se conmovió por la muestra de cariño._

Después de la comida y una agradable sobremesa Candy partió a su casa en compañía de sus hijas. Al llegar una de las mucamas le informó que la buscaban por parte del hospital, que debía comunicarse lo más pronto posible.

- Candy gracias por venir- dijo la jefa de enfermeras que también se encargaba del hospedaje de los estudiantes-

- ¿qué sucede?

- Es que tenemos un problema con las habitaciones del primer piso, donde se iban a instalar las señoritas Wilson

- ¿qué pasa?

- Está rota la ventana y la tubería del baño no sirve

- ¿y por qué no lo arreglaron antes?

- Apenas nos percatamos de ello

- Bueno y qué quieren que yo haga

- Pues…- después de unos minutos de charla y de llegar a un acuerdo Candy fue a verlas

- ¡hola!- las saludo

- Señora, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Vine a llevarlas a mi casa

- ¿qué?

- Se quedaran en mi casa mientras se arregla lo de su habitación, solo serán un par de días

- Pero no podemos aceptarlo, ya ha hecho mucho por nosotras, nos instalaremos en un hotel

- Claro que no, será más seguro y mucho más económico si se hospedan en casa de alguien

- Pero-

- Nada de peros, tomen sus cosas y nos iremos inmediatamente-dijo levantando la voz autoritariamente dispuesta a no aceptar otro no por respuesta

- Está bien- dijeron ambas- gracias.

Albert no se equivocaba respecto a Eliza, estaba paranoica, nerviosa y alterada. Pero eso no le impedía continuar con sus planes y para eso necesitaba un cómplice y llamó a la persona perfecta, un viejo amigo que hacia todo lo que le pidieran a cambio de un buen pago.

- ¡Eliza Legan! ¡cuánto tiempo!- dijo un tipo alto, moreno vestido de traje.

- Jacob Bolton veo que no te has olvidado de mí- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Imposible hacerlo- dijo tomando su mano para que diera una vuelta y la pudiera admirar- sigues tan bella como siempre

- Lo sé- dijo con tono arrogante

- Y a qué debo el honor de tu presencia

- Necesito un favor…

- ¿qué tipo de favor?- dijo acariciando su mejilla

- No lo que estás pensando. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a hacer una travesura-

- Mmm, travesura como la de tu hermano con la secretaria esa

- No esta será diferente

- Bien, ¿y quién es la víctima? No me digas que se trata de tu prima, la enfermera- dijo fastidiado

- Si sobre ella, pero por qué esa cara

- Porque con ella no me puedo meter, la primera vez que me lo pediste salió en defensa el doctor ese y tuve el ojo hinchado durante días

- No seas quejumbroso, ese "asalto" solo fue un pequeño susto además esta vez tengo todo planeado

- Muy bien, digamos que acepto, pero qué ganaría yo-

- Esto- dijo extendiéndole un cheque con la que Jacob se fue para atrás

- Creo que me convenciste- dijo guardando el papel

- Un momento, primero me ayudas y después te lo doy- dijo mientras le quitaba el cheque

- De acuerdo, ¿qué hay que hacer?

- Antes que nada esperar un poco, que terminen las vacaciones de las "queridas hijas de Candy"

Candy llegó a su casa con sus dos huéspedes.

- Hay dos habitaciones disponibles, tomen asiento mientras las arreglan- dijo señalándoles la sala

- Gracias- tomaron asiento y observaron todo el lugar- tiene una casa muy linda

- Gracias- dijo Candy sonriendo- ellas son mis hijas- dijo señalando una fotografía que Amanda estaba viendo

- Se parecen mucho a usted, ¿cómo se llaman?

- ¡Helen!- decía Kate corriendo detrás de su hermana

- ¡Kate, Helen!- las llamó su madre- vengan por favor. Las niñas obedecieron y se situaron a un lado de su madre- quiero presentarles a una invitadas especiales, Amanda y Bianca-

- Hola- saludaron las niñas y comenzaron a hacerles plática a las inglesas.

- Iré a revisar sus habitaciones, ahora vuelvo- dijo Candy- pórtense bien-

- Si- dijeron las cuatro y comenzaron a reír.

- ¿y de dónde son?-

- De Inglaterra- contestaron

- Ah, y por qué vinieron hasta aquí

- Porque queremos estudiar medicina y esta es una de las mejores escuelas que hay-

- ¿y sus papás también vendrán?

- No ellos se quedaron en casa

- ¡vaya! Y no los extrañan

- Claro que sí, pero pronto tendremos noticias de ellos- dijo Bianca

- Pero primero tenemos que escribirles no lo olvides- dijo su hermana

- Cierto, espero no haber perdido la dirección de Escocia- dijo buscando en su bolsa

- Entonces mi carta llegará primero

- No es justo tú te sabes la dirección de tu casa, pero yo no recuerdo ni la primera letra de la dirección que me dio mi mamá

- ¿no mandarán sus cartas al mismo lugar?

- Mmm, no-

- ¿por qué?

- Es una larga historia y un poco complicada- dijo una de ellas.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A:<p>

Amparo de Grandchester: hola, pues los niños saben algo pero no toda la historia... jaja ya sabes que como que me gusta el misterio ;) y pues Eliza tiene que hacer algo sino que chiste que sea tan mala pero no te preocupes va a hacer sufirir a los personajes pero ya estoy planeando su merecido jajaj (risa macabra) besos :)

Olgaliz: hola, gracias por leer, te aseguro que se quedaran juntos pero primero tenf¿dranq ue superar algunas pruebas... un saludo

Yeyaho: hola, tienes razon en todo pero el "problema" soy yo jaja pero prometo no hacerlos sufrir durante tanto tiempo, en verdad :)

Gema Grandchester: hola, gracias por leer, pues si Eliza va a ser muy mala ahora si, pero qué es una historia sin un poco de drama no crees? espero te guste este capitulo, un saludo

Mona: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no es mala idea lo de las hermanas de Candy, no lo habia pensado de esa manera, la idea es que como ellas son medias hermanas pues le enseñen a Helen que no deben guardarle rencor a sus padres... :)

Oligranchester: jeje pues si estuvieron buenos los celos de Candy jaja el amor llegará lo prometo :)

Aby Grandchester Pattinson-. hola, gracias por tu review creo q es el primero y es un gusto saber que te agrade la historia muchas gracias

Conny de Grandchester-. hola, no te preocupes, sabes q aunque no dejes comentarios estoy segura que lees el fic y dde tu suposicion algo hay de eso jaja unavez les dije que se llevanrian una sorpresa cn los niños y ya esta más cerca...

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	15. Chapter 15

Los días pasaron rápido y en poco tiempo Amanda y Bianca ya se habían vuelto amigas de las hijas de Candy y volvieron al hospital, donde su habitación ya estaba lista y en tres semanas comenzarían las clases para todas, incluso para Kate y Helen.

Esas tres semanas fueron maravillosas para muchas personas, Terry había conseguido unos días de vacaciones en la compañía y llevó a sus hijos a Chicago.

Los cuatro la pasaron maravillosos, esta vez había sido el turno de Candy de consentir a la familia Grandchester, los llevaron a mucho lugares especiales para ellas y los niños se divirtieron como nunca, los cuatro juntos eran dinamita eran muy parecidos a sus padres en todos los sentidos. Por una parte tenían el sentido de responsabilidad de ellos, pero por otro lado eran tan impulsivos como ambos

- Se llevan muy bien ¿no?- dijo Terry observando a los niños

- Sí, se han vuelto muy unidos

- ¿crees que si les decimos continúen así?

- No lo sé, no sabemos cómo reaccionarían- dijo ella pensativa

- Sabes el día que estuviste en Nueva York Edward escuchó como te dije Pecas- Candy se sorprendió mucho- no me mires así, ellos saben de cierto Tarzan Pecoso que conocí en la escuela, y también saben lo que hizo

- ¿en verdad?- preguntó ella con la mirada triste

- Que salvaste a su madre de una tragedia y que si no fuera por ti ninguno estaría aquí

- No digas eso por favor, no quiero hablar del tema

- Algún día tendremos que hacerlo

- Pero no hoy, por favor-

- Está bien Candy, disculpa si te hice sentir mal

- Olvídalo ya- le dijo cambiando su semblante- es hora de irnos, la tarde comienza a refrescar- Voy por ellos- dijo levantándose caminando hacia los niños

- Mientras yo recojo todo- dijo poniendo las cosas que llevaban en una canasta, ya que habían ido a un día de campo.

El verano por desgracia terminó y todo volvió a la normalidad, los niños comenzaron un nuevo año en la escuela y los adultos continuaron con sus trabajos de manera normal. La comunicación se había hecho más frecuente, gracias al bendito teléfono los niños se comunicaba al menos una vez por semana y claro que Candy y Terry también lo hacían.

- La gira comienza en Nueva York y después nos trasladamos a Chicago- dijo Terry emocionado por comenzar un nuevo proyecto

- Que gusto me da, cuánto tiempo durará la temporada

- Tres meses, después tomamos un breve receso y continuamos con otra

- Tendrás mucho trabajo, ¿cómo están los niños?

- Emocionados por la obra, pero algo tristes porque me voy

- Debe ser duro para ellos

- Sí, a pesar de que Eleanor se queda con ellos no es lo mismo y a mí también me hacen falta

- Te entiendo- dijo Candy pensando en sus hijas, ella no las dejaba solas por tantos días pero el simple hecho de tener que dejarlas para ir a trabajar en la tarde le resultaba pesado. Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que acordaron verse en dos semanas que la compañía llegara a la ciudad- Helen se pondrá muy contenta, tiene muchos deseos de verte

- ¿en serio?- preguntó emocionado- yo también quiero verla, dale un beso de mi parte

- Eso haré

- Adiós Candy

- Adiós Terry- cortaron la comunicación y cada uno fue a lo que le correspondía hacer. Candy fue a la habitación de sus hijas a revisar que hubieran terminado la tarea, ambas lo habían hecho ya, Kate tenía en sus manos unos dibujos y elegía cual era mejor, mientras que Helen tenía un libro en la mano, Oscar Wilde, su autor favorito

- ¿ya has tardado mucho con ese libro no?- le dijo su madre

- Estoy memorizándolo

- ¿para qué?

- ¿Recuerdas la obra escolar? La obra que harán será el Fantasma de Canterville y quiero hacer la prueba, a ver si consigo algún papel

- Estoy segura que lo lograrás cariño- "lo llevas en la sangre" pensó- creo que alguien podría ayudarte, cuándo es la prueba- le preguntó

- En dos semanas

- Estas de suerte, Terry llegará en dos semanas para su nueva obra y tal vez

- ¡crees que pueda ayudarme!- preguntó emocionada

- Claro que sí- le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora vengan, vamos a cenar

- Muy bien, ya te has aprendido todos los diálogos- dijo Terry orgulloso dos semanas después- solo quiero que repasemos la última parte- dijo tomando el guión como todo un experto que era en el arte

- ¿crees que obtenga algún papel en la obra?- le preguntó con timidez

- ¡claro que sí! Estoy seguro de ello- la reconfortó, y en verdad estaba seguro de ellos, Helen tenía talento para el teatro y no lo decía solo porque fuera su hija, era objetivo y sabia reconocer el talento donde lo veía.- ahora debes descansar, has trabajado duro y debes estar lúcida para la prueba de mañana

- Gracias- le dijo la pequeña con sinceridad al momento en que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Terry le correspondió con el mismo amor aquel abrazo- te quiero- le susurró al oído y eso fue música para Terry

- Yo también te quiero- le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió con ternura.

- Mami, no me siento bien- le dijo Kate a su madre

- ¿qué sientes?- preguntó preocupada comenzando a revisarla. Tenía mucha fiebre- ven, vamos a que te recuestes- dijo tomado su mano y llevándola con cuidado hasta su habitación. Revisó a su hija y le dio algo para bajar la fiebre, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida- mañana no irás a la escuela- dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Apagó la luz y salió un momento.

- ¿qué tiene Kate?- preguntó Helen cuando bajó su mamá

- Algo de fiebre, tal vez sea un resfriado, mañana no irá a la escuela

- ¿está bien?- preguntó Terry

- Si, nada que no se quite- llamaré al hospital para decir que no iré a trabajar mañana- dijo tomando el teléfono

- ¿me puedo regresar sola de la escuela mañana?- preguntó Helen

- No hija, yo iré por ti, no quiero que andes sola por las calles, no todavía

- Pero te vas a quedar a cuidar a Kate

- Yo puedo ir por ti- dijo Terry

- ¿en verdad?-

- Claro, a esa hora no tengo nada que hacer en el teatro, claro si tú quieres

- Te lo agradecería mucho-

- Está bien, entonces mañana paso por ti

- ¡Bien! Y quien me irá a dejar- preguntó-

- También lo haré yo- dijo Terry- pasaré por ti temprano.

A la mañana siguiente como lo prometió Terry pasó a recoger a Helen para llevarla a la escuela, la prueba sería a las diez de la mañana y Helen estaba muy emocionada. La dejó en la puerta de la escuela y no faltó quien reconociera al famoso actor, algunas mujeres solo lo miraron y otras se atrevieron a pedirle un autógrafo.

- ¿qué hace él aquí?- dijo una pelirroja molesta que miraba con atención la escena escondida- ¿por qué vino él?

Después del alboroto que causó la presencia de Terry en el colegio se fue directo al teatro a una última prueba de vestuario y a revisar las condiciones del escenario, en esta ocasión él había dirigido la obra pero también era uno de los actores. Cuando revisó su reloj eran ya las diez de la mañana y se puso nervioso pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a su hija con la prueba

- ¿estás bien Terry?- preguntó Robert que colaboraba en el proyecto

- Si, solo algo nervioso

- ¿y eso?

- Por… algo- dijo viendo nuevamente su reloj- voy a mi camerino- dio la vuelta y dejó a su socio algo confundido. ¿Terruce Grandchester nervioso? Eso era una novedad. Candy atendía a Kate con amor, la fiebre había cedido y la niña se sentía mejor, como su madre había previsto se trataba de un resfriado algo fuerte, pero nada que con cuidados no se curara.

- Niños por favor avísenle a sus padres que pasado mañana saldrán una hora antes, porque tenemos junta de maestros- dijo la profesora de Helen

- Si, profesora- dijeron todos anotando en sus cuadernos, solo Helen no lo hizo estaba demasiado emocionada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la obra de teatro.

La tarde llegó y Terry fue directo a recoger a su hija a la escuela, llegó media hora antes como de costumbre y esperó a que el timbre sonara para que los niños comenzaran a salir. Comenzó a ver los alrededores de la escuela, parecía segura, había un parque a una cuadra de allí, algunos comercios de ropa y comida, veía como la gente iba y venía, algunos con prisa y otros con paso lento, hasta que reparó en una mujer pelirroja que "miraba" una de las tiendas, era imposible no reconocerla. "¿qué rayos hace ella aquí?" pensó molesto. "que no intente nada contra Helen porque me las va a pagar" pensó en un centenar de cosas que Eliza podría intentar en contra de su hija, de Candy e incluso contra la pequeña Kate. Siguió con la mirada a Eliza hasta que desapareció de su vista. Al sentirse observada por uno de los cristales pudo ver el reflejo de Terry y no tuvo más remedio que irse.

El timbre de la escuela sonó y Terry volvió la mirada a la puerta, los padres de los niños comenzaron a llegar y poco a poco los niños comenzaron a salir. Buscó entre todos a su hija, hasta que la vio salir con su mochila al hombro y una sonrisa que era imposible ocultar. Al ver a Terry corrió hasta él

- ¡papá me dieron el papel!- dijo emocionada abrazándolo- ¡tengo el papel!- Terry la recibió con los brazos abiertos y recibió dos grandes regalos, uno escuchar a su pequeña llamarlo papá, aunque inconscientemente y otra fue recibir la buena noticia de su logro

- ¿qué personaje te dieron?- le preguntó también emocionado

- ¡Virginia Otis, seré la que ayude al fantasma!

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo abrazándola nuevamente

* * *

><p>HOLA A TODAS, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, UN POCO DE FELICIDAD PARA LO QUE VIENE...<p>

GRACIAS A:

Amparo de Grandchester: hola! aqui otro capitulo espero te guste y ya sabes que el misterio continua jeje

Yeyaho: hola, pues si Eliza deberia hacer ota cosa pero aunque me duela decirlo so malos no ahya historia :( sino que chiste

Ginaa: hola, aqui otro capitulo, aver que te parece

Carmen: ¿estas pensando lo kismo que yo? jaja ¿qué hará Eliza? lo vemos en el otro capitulo, :)

Aby Grandchester Pattinson: hola! gracias aqui otro cap. ¿lista para el drama? jajaja

Oligranchester: hola, jaja tranquila no te pongas nerviosa, todavia no :)

Gema Grandchester: toda la razon, Terry se va a explotar! un saludo

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	16. Chapter 16

Terry llevó a Helen a su casa; Candy los recibió con una limonada ya que hacía mucho calor, le contaron sobre lo bien que le había ido a la niña en su prueba y cómo había obtenido su papel. Kate ya se había recuperado de la fiebre, solo tenía un poco de tos pero no era nada grave.

- Señora ya está la comida- dijo la mucama

- Gracias, ahora vamos. Niñas vayan a lavarse las manos vamos a comer

- Si mamá

- ¿te quedas con nosotras Terry?

- Será un placer- dijo sonriendo. Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y pasaron un rato agradable.

- ¿qué tienes Helen?- le preguntó su madre al verla tan pensativa

- Nada, es que iba a decirte algo pero no recuerdo qué es-

- Tal vez al rato lo recuerdes- dijo su madre- ahora come sino se enfriará. Una hora después Helen recordó que tenía que comprar unas cosas para la escuela, así que Candy la llevó al centro de la ciudad.

- Pórtate bien, no tardamos- dijo Candy a Kate

- Si mamá- dijo la niña

- No te preocupes Candy, yo me quedo con ella-

- Gracias, no nos tardamos-

Candy y Helen salieron de la casa dejando solos a Terry y a Kate en la sala de estar.

- ¿qué hiciste hoy?- preguntó Terry acercándose a la niña

- Mamá me enseñó algunas cosas de medicina

- ¿te gusta la medicina?-

- Sí, cuando sea grande quiero ser doctora como mi papá- dijo la niña ilusionada

- Serás excelente, pero tendrás que estudiar mucho

- Eso haré- en ese momento se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina

- ¿qué fue eso?

- Margaret, nadie grita como ella- dijo la niña poniéndose de píe caminando hacia la cocina. Terry la siguió y ambos entraron.

- ¿qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Terry al ver que todo el piso de la cocina lleno de agua

- La tubería se rompió de nuevo- dijo Margaret enojada golpeando su falda empapada

- Papá la reparó una vez- dijo la niña viendo con detenimiento todo- yo vi cuando lo hizo

- No te vayas a mojar, mejor ven- dijo Terry extendiendo su mano-

Candy y Helen pasearon tranquilas por la ciudad, Helen estaba muy emocionada por su primer papel y Candy estaba muy orgullosa de su hija y como pequeño premio le compró una bufanda hermosa que le había gustado mucho a la niña.

Regresaron a casa con algunos paquetes en las manos, al entrar encontraron la sala, el comedor y la biblioteca vacía.

- ¿Dónde están todos?- se preguntaron viendo todo en completo silencio, hasta que escucharon unas risas que provenían de la cocina- ¿y ese ruido?- dijo Candy dejando las cosas que traía en el suelo caminando hacia la cocina.

- ¿pero qué hacen?- preguntó al ver a Terry acostado en el piso boca arriba con herramienta en la mano. Kate sentada en una silla muy cerca de él diciéndole qué hacer y la servidumbre riendo y preparando galleteas.

- Terry está reparando la tubería- respondió la niña- y yo le estoy ayudando

- ¿y desde cuándo sabes cómo hacer eso?-

- Desde hoy- sonrió Terry cambiando de herramienta

- Será mejor que lo dejes, mañana llamaré a alguien para que lo repare

- No hace falta mamá, ya terminamos- dijo la niña checando el trabajo

- Sí, ya está listo, no creo que vuelva a romperse-

- Pero mírate nada más, estás todo empapado y mira tus manos- dijo Candy cubriéndose el rostro- debes cambiarte de inmediato, sube al baño y ahora te llevan ropa seca

- Si jefa- dijo Terry burlón y caminó hacia la salida no sin antes- gracias Kate, si no me dices cómo debía hacerlo no habría podido, eres muy buena líder

- Tú también eres bueno siguiendo órdenes- dijo la niña orgullosa

- Ahora lo es- dijo Candy por lo bajo- Kate tú también sube a cambiarte, tienes lo zapatos mojados

- Si mamá- dijo mientras Terry la bajaba de la silla

- Te acompaño- le dijo su hermana mayor tomando su mano para salir juntas de la cocina

- Señor en un momento estarán las galletas- dijo la mucama

- ¿galletas?-

- Si señora, la niña quería algo dulce y el señor pidió que hiciéramos galletas- respondió la mucama

- De acuerdo, gracias. Ahora vamos a que te cambies- ordenó Candy

- Ya voy. Gracias Maggie, huelen delicioso-

- Espero que le gusten señor

- No lo dude- le dedicó una sonrisa y fue detrás de Candy a la planta alta

- No debiste haberlo hecho Terry, no es tu obligación

- Lo sé, pero si no lo hacía yo Kate si, dijo que vio una vez cuando Michael lo hizo. Además fue divertido – Candy sonrió

- Gracias- le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Terry entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kate era una hermosa niña que lograba sacarle una sonrisa hasta la persona más ruda del mundo. Se quitó la camisa y entró al baño a lavarse.

Candy fue a buscar ropa limpia y seca a su habitación, buscó toallas y salió de nuevo pero antes fue a revisar si Kate ya se había cambiado.

- ¿tu hermana?- le preguntó a la mayor cuando entró

- Está en el baño secándose

- Bien, revisa que se cubra bien, no quiero que le dé más fiebre

- No te preocupes mamá

Salió de la recamara de sus hijas y fue al cuarto que ocupaba Terry, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, seguramente estaba en el baño. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a acomodar la ropa sobre la cama. Colocó las toallas de un lado y acomodó la camisa para que la tomara e inmediatamente se la pusiera.

Terry terminó de asearse y salió del cuarto de baño, un poco distraído revisando su reloj que se había mojado un poco, cerró la puerta y Candy se sobresaltó, levantó la vista y lo vio. Terry también dejo de ver su reloj y levanto la cabeza. Ambos quedaron paralizados por unos cuantos segundos.

- Utiliza esta ropa- dijo ella señalando la cama- me llevaré esta para secarla- dijo tomando rápidamente la camisa mojada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Espera Candy- dijo Terry caminando rápido hacia ella. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta él la detuvo poniendo su mano en la perilla quedando muy cerca de ella. Sentía su respiración cerca ella, su calor, lo tenía tan cerca. Se puso nerviosa y su mano comenzó a temblar- gracias Candy, gracias por permitirme entrar a tu vida nuevamente- él la veía de perfil. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, sus rubios rizos, su piel, sus pecas eran menos notorias pero seguían ahí, su pequeña nariz y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda

- No digas eso, por favor- dijo ella con la voz ronca girando para quedar frente a frente con él. Era el mismo Terry de siempre, aquel que tantas veces la hizo soñar, reír, ilusionarse e incluso llorar. Aquellos ojos, aquellos gestos y muecas eran las del mismo hombre del que se había enamorado y que nunca había podido sacar de su corazón. Sus miradas se cruzaron, no hacina falta palabras, él miraba en ella ya no a una chiquilla sino a una mujer fuerte, decida, segura de sí misma y capaz de salir adelante ante cualquier adversidad. Ella veía en él ya no a un adolescente rebelde, veía a un hombre responsable, comprometido con su trabajo, entregado en cuerpo y alma a su familia.

- Él con su mano libre acarició su mejilla, ella se estremeció pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Llevó su mano hasta su cuello y sintió su pulso acelerado. Sonrió al saber que aun provocaba algo más que amistad en Candy. Poco a poco inclinó su cabeza a la altura de ella, besó la comisura de sus labios; esperaba que ella se alejara de él pero no fue así. Seguía inmóvil, al sentir sus labios tan cerca los suyos solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquella pequeña muestra de amor. Entonces Terry se atrevió a besar directamente sus labios, con su mano la acercó más hacia él, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Candy movió sus manos y rodeo el cuello de él correspondiendo ese beso que ella también anhelaba. La rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y ella se aferró a él besándolo con pasión. "te amo" dijeron en el segundo en que se separaron. Seguían abrazados, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, y este apoyó su mejilla en su cabeza después de besarla. Estuvieron así unos minutos, en completo silencio, lo único que se percibía era la respiración de cada uno.

- Será mejor que salga para que te vistas- dijo ella soltándose de aquel cálido abrazo. Terry hizo un gesto que demostraba cierta decepción creyendo que ese momento no significaría nada. Candy le sonrió y acarició su mejilla- ya hablaremos- le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Después de unas horas la cena se sirvió y los cuatro disfrutaron de una buena comida. Parecían una familia, reían, conversaban y seguían riendo. Comieron de las galletas que preparó Margaret, tomaron té y leche.

- ¿les gustaría ir al teatro esta noche?- preguntó Terry dando un sorbo a su té

- ¡sí! Pero no tenemos boletos- dijeron las niñas

- Pero eso no es problema- sonrió Terry-

- ¿vamos mamá?- los tres la vieron con ojos llenos de ternura

- De acuerdo a qué hora es la función- preguntó

- En hora y media- dijo Terry

- Entonces hay que apurarnos- se levantó- vamos a arreglarnos- les dijo a las niñas que también se levantaron y siguieron a su madre.

- Las espero en la sala- dijo Terry mordiendo la última galleta

Quince minutos después Kate y Helen bajaban riendo.

- Ya estamos listas-

- ¿y su mamá?- preguntó Terry extrañado

- Ya viene- dijo Helen asomándose al pie de la escalera. Kate y Terry también se asomaron. Candy bajaba por la escalera. Un vestido negro que resaltaba su buena figura, su cabello lo llevaba recogido, una gargantilla ceñía su cuello; su maquillaje era perfecto para la noche, sombras obscuras y sus labios color carmín

- Ya estoy lista- dijo cuando tocó el último escalón

- Te ves hermosa mamá- dijo Helen

- Gracias amor- dijo haciéndole un mimo en el rostro

- Olvidé mi suéter- dijo la niña corriendo cuesta arriba

- Yo también- la siguió su hermana dejando a los adultos solos

- En verdad luces divina- dijo Terry besando su mano. Candy se sonrojó y le sonrió

- Gracias Terry, gracias por todo- él le dedicó una sonrisa y con su mirada le dijo un sinfín de cosas. Cosas que solo ella comprendía y que con su mirada fue capaz de responder.

Las niñas bajaron ya listas para salir al teatro. Terry le ofreció su brazo a Candy y ella se apoyó en él. Los cuatro salieron de la casa rumbo al teatro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Terry llevó por la puerta principal del lugar, habló con algunas personas y minutos después Candy y sus hijas ya ocupaban uno de los palcos principales del teatro.

La obra comenzó de maravilla; una vez más todo el trabajo de la compañía fue espectacular. Desde el más pequeño detalle hasta las partes más importantes de la obra se desarrollaron muy bien. El público apreció el trabajo y al momento de culminar la obra todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos.

- Señora el señor Grandchester me pidió que les indique el camino a los camerinos. Quiere que lo alcancen ahí- dijo un joven cuando terminó la obra

- de acuerdo- dijo poniéndose de pie seguida de Kate y Helen

- por aquí por favor- dijo señalando un camino. Las tres lo siguieron y después de bajar algunas escaleras y cruzar parte del teatro llegaron a un completa revolución. Actores, encargados de escenografía, maquillaje, vestuario, y un mar de personas se movían por un estrecho pasillo. Algunos cansados después de un arduo día de trabajo, otros con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro aun emocionados por el buen recibimiento de la obra.- el señor las verá aquí en unos minutos- abrió la puerta del camerino de Terry y les dio el paso

- gracias- dijeron las tres antes de que el joven desapareciera

- ¿este es el camerino de un actor?- preguntó maravillada Helen

- Así es- escuchó la voz de Terry que salía por una puerta que ninguna de las tres había notado- ¿te gusta?

- Es… ¡vaya!... maravilloso- respondió mirando cada detalle del lugar. Había algunos trajes que Terry usaba durante la presentación, algunos otros que no pertenecían ni siquiera a la obra también se encontraban ahí, algunos llenos de colores vivos y llamativos, otros no lo eran tanto pero eran de muy buena calidad y también eran bonitos. Terry le mostró algunos trajes a las niñas que con toda confianza no dudaron en jugar un buen rato con todo lo que él les daba. Candy solo los observaba feliz y emocionada, ella también estaba maravillada por la gran variedad de material teatral que había en aquel espacio. Estaba recargada en una pared mientras veía como los tres se divertían, pero aprovechó un momento en que Terry volteó a verla para mover los labios con las claras palabras de "te amo"

* * *

><p>HOLA A TODAS, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE DISFRUTÉ MUCHO ESCRIBIENDOLO Y ESPERO USTEDES TAMBIEN.<p>

GRACIAS A:

- Carmen; hola gracis por tus palabras como te dije ya, me hacian mucha falta y leerlas simplemente me alegraron mi día

- Kimberly Brower; hola, si le dijo papá, es algo que ya tenia en la mente desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero no podia ponerlo hasta llegar hasta esta parte

- Amparo de Grandchester; hola! jeje pues si lo dijo de corazón, en vdd que imaginé esa parte muchas veces pero apenas salió esa parte. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la inspiracion llegó junto con mis vacaciones, por una muy buena razon hoy estoy muy feliz y me puse a escribir asi de la nada, espero te guste este capitulo :)

- Yeyaho; hola, espero no deilusionarte, Eliza si va a hacer algo pero creeme que va a tener su merecido ya lo estoy planeando todo pero acepo sugerencias como silla electrica, la horca, veneno o algo así jaja espero te guste este cap

- Ginaa, hola si creo que los capitulos son un poco cortos pero por cuestiones de tiempo y para que no se haga aburrida la lectura no lo shago muy largos, pero intentare extender más los que siguen :D

- Terry780716, hola, si Eliza hara de las suyas precisamente el dia que salen temprano y como parece q a Helen se le olvido avisar pues ahi esta buena parte del problema

- Conny de Grandchester, hola, gracias por el comentario, dicen que mas vale tarde q nunca jaja espero este tambien te guste ;)

- Oligranchester: hola, calma, calma la gripa era solo un pretexto para que Terry fuera por su hija y le dijera ¡papá!

- Aby Grandchester Pattinson, hola que bueno q ya estas preparada :) prometo apurarme y actualizar pronto :)

- Mari, hola muchas gracias por leer ypor tus palabras, pero lo de Eliza tiene que pasar, yo no quisiera pero como deciamos anteriormente sin villanos no hay historia, pero no te preocupes que de esta no se salva, de eso me encargo yo jajaja un saludo


	17. Chapter 17

- Helen, Terry es tu verdadero padre- le dijo Candy a su hija. Estaban los tres en la sala de su casa. Terry sujetaba su mano y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡no! ¡no puede ser! ¡mi padre es él!- señaló con su mano una fotografía de Michael. Tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

- No Helen, yo soy tu verdadero papá, Michael solo te dio su nombre porque tu madre y yo no podíamos estar juntos hace muchos años- se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició su mejilla

- ¡no! ¡yo no quiero que tú seas mi papá! ¡yo ya tuve uno y no lo voy a cambiar por ti!- dijo aventando la mano de Terry para después salir corriendo diciendo- ¡los odio! ¡los odio a los dos!

Candy despertó de aquella pesadilla sobresaltada, su corazón latía fuerte y un miedo terrible se apoderó de ella. Tenía miedo de decir la verdad. Sabía que algún día tenía que hacerlo pero no sabía cuándo seria el momento adecuado.

- En cuanto terminen el ejercicio se pueden ir- dijo la profesora de Helen

- ¿tan temprano?- le preguntó a una de sus compañeras

- Si no te acuerdas que hoy salimos temprano

- ¡ah es cierto!- "olvidé decirle a mamá" pensó mientras seguía escribiendo. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir después de terminar su trabajo. Helen lo hizo despacio para perder algo de tiempo pero no lo pudo postergar más. Entregó su trabajo, tomó su mochila y salió de la escuela que ya estaba prácticamente vacía. "será mejor que espere a que llegue mamá" pensó mientras cruzaba la calle en dirección al parque que había. Se sentó en una banca y sacó un libro de su mochila, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y comenzó a leer.

- Hoy es día de suerte- dijo Eliza a su acompañante- vamos, antes que llegue alguien

- ¿estás segura de esto Eliza?

- ¡claro que sí! Si quiero que sufra que mejor manera de atacar donde más le duele. Aunque habría preferido que estuvieran las dos, pero la otra mocosa por alguna razón no está. Pero bueno dejemos de hablar, ya sabes qué hacer. Te espero en tu cabaña, yo debo tener una coartada para que no sospechen- dijo bajando del auto para subir al suyo.- no quiero fallas Jacob

- Si jefa- dijo él arrancando el auto para estacionarlo frente al parque. Bajó del auto y fue directo hacia Helen. "Es solo una niña, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto" Jacob no era una buena persona, era un estafador nato. Enamoraba a señoras, se divertía con ellas y les sacaba todo el dinero que podía. Chantajeaba a grandes empresarios con revelar el nombre de sus amantes. Conoció a Eliza en una fiesta tiempo atrás. Ambos eran jóvenes y querían disfrutar la vida así que no tardaron mucho en hacer amistad. Jacob fue el hombre que la ayudó a separar a su hermano de Elizabeth, la secretaria de la cual se había enamorado. En una ocasión él también la ayudó a darle un susto a Candy. Una noche mientras salía del hospital él y otro amigo intentaron asaltarla pero Michael la había salvado. Pero esta vez era diferente, iba a atacar a una niña de diez años, era una total cobardía, pero el dinero era más poderoso que su moral. Dio una vuelta al parque para no levantar sospechas y verificar que nadie notara su presencia. Regresó al lugar donde estaba la niña, justo detrás de ella. Sacó de su saco un pañuelo y lo humedeció con un líquido extraño. Se acercó más a ella y le cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo. Helen se sobresaltó mucho, soltó su libro y este cayó debajo de la banca. Intentó zafarse pero el olor era insoportable y terminó por perder todas sus fuerzas.

Jacob guardó el pañuelo y cargó a la niña en sus brazos y la metió en la parte trasera del auto. Subió a toda prisa y encendió el auto. Condujo rápido a las afueras de la ciudad donde tenía una pequeña cabaña abandonada. El lugar no era muy visitado por las personas así que era un buen escondite.

Eliza después de hablar con Jacob había ido a las oficinas de los Andley a hablar con Albert sobre el apoyo que le había pedido con el pretexto de su divorcio. Estuvo ahí por menos una hora. Albert no la pudo atender porque estaba en una junta pero la recepcionista, un guardia y la misma asistente de Albert la habían visto así que con eso estaba satisfecha. Salió del edificio y pasó a comprar algo de comida para llevar para después conducir hasta aquella cabaña donde estaba su cómplice y Helen. Estacionó su auto a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la casa, no le costó trabajo ocultarlo ya que casi todo el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles. Bajó del auto y tocó la puerta de la casa.

Jacob sacó su revólver y se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta. Con una mano firme se aseguró de tomar bien el arma y la otra la puso en la perilla hasta que escuchó la vos de ella

- ¡Abre idiota!- Jacob bajó la mano en la que sostenía el revólver y abrió la puerta

- Entra rápido- dijo asomando la cabeza para verificar que nadie la hubiera seguido

- ¿la tienes?- preguntó dándole la bolsa con comida

- Está en la recamara aun no reacciona

Candy estaba trabajando normal en el hospital, dio sus clases y atendió a algunos pacientes, pero algo la tenía inquieta, era una extraña sensación difícil de explicar, era tal vez un presentimiento. La angustia que había sentido toda la mañana se hizo más fuerte cuando fue su hora de salida. Iría rápido por Helen a la escuela y regresaría a casa donde se encontraba Kate que esa mañana se había quedado dormida y no había ido a la escuela.

Terry estuvo toda la mañana en el teatro, esa noche era la última función en la ciudad y quería que todo fuera perfecto como las presentaciones anteriores. A la hora que sabía que Helen salía de la escuela decidió darles una sorpresa tanto a Candy como a ella y pasar a recogerlas. Salió del teatro y pidió un taxi que lo llevara hasta la escuela.

Candy llegó y no vio ni un alma cerca, su preocupación se hizo mayor y comenzó a buscar a alguien que le diera alguna explicación del porqué no había nadie hasta que vio como un auto salía del estacionamiento de la escuela y lo detuvo. Preguntó por qué no había nadie y el conductor le dijo que todos los estudiantes habían salido temprano por una junta de profesores. Su corazón se aceleró aún más, mil y un cosas cruzaron por su mente, pensando en lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido a su hija. El miedo y la impotencia se hicieron presentes en ella. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, justo en el momento en que creía que su vida tomaría un rumbo positivo diferente.

- ¡Candy!- la llamó Terry que bajaba del auto. Ella volteó a verlo y pudo notar su rostro pálido y lleno de preocupación- ¿qué pasó?

- Helen no está- le respondió con la voz entrecortada- salieron temprano y no está por ningún lado

- Cálmate, vamos a buscarla, no pudo haber ido muy lejos- dijo tomándola de la mano para llevársela de ahí- vamos a ver al parque, tal vez te esté esperando ahí- dijo esperanzado. Cruzaron la calle y no vieron a mucha gente, pero aun así les preguntaron a las pocas personas si no habían visto a una niña de diez años, cabello castaño con el uniforme de la escuela

- Lo siento, no la he visto- decían unos

- Lamento no poder ayudarle- respondieron otros. Estuvieron así dando de vueltas por el parque hasta que fueron a parar a la banca donde había estado sentada Helen

- ¡su mochila!- gritó Candy corriendo hasta ella. Terry la siguió

- Su libro- se agachó y tomó el libro en sus manos

- ¡Alguien se la llevó!- gritó desesperada

- Hay que ir a la policía a reportar su desaparición- tomaron las cosa de Helen y abordaron un taxi- la vamos a encontrar Candy- la reconfortó durante el camino

- Si algo le pasa me muero Terry. No quiero perderla

- Shhh, y no la vas a perder, te juro que la vamos a encontrar y quien sea que haya hecho esto va a pagar muy caro.

El efecto del cloroformo comenzó a perder su reacción y Helen con la vista borrosa y algo mareada despertó. Aclaró su vista, no reconocía nada de lo que veía. Sillas viejas, una mesa de madera a punto de romperse. La cama en la que estaba era pésima. No había mucha luz solo un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por una ventana que había sido tapada con tablas de madera. Todo el ambiente la asustó aún más, no recordaba lo que había pasado. El último claro recuerdo que tenía era la imagen que estaba leyendo del cuento, era una locura así que eso no le ayudaba mucho a saber qué había sucedido. Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos.

- ¡ayúdenme por favor!- comenzó a gritar- ¡ayuda!- intentó desatarse pero no pudo, la soga estaba demasiado apretada y si seguía forcejeando terminaría por lastimarse más las muñecas. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una alta mujer que al principio no reconoció, pero al momento en que se acercó más a ella la pudo ver claramente.

- Pero qué son esos gritos- dijo poniendo sus dedos en la sien- vas a provocarme una terrible jaqueca

- ¿qué quiere? ¿por qué me trajo aquí?- preguntó asustada

- Veamos, qué quiero… que tu madre sufra así de simple. Que porqué te traje aquí… en primer lugar no fui yo pero estás aquí para cumplir mi propósito- respondió con una sonrisa llena de malicia

- ¿por qué?- Eliza se sentó a s lado y la cama rechinó terriblemente

- Por diversión, por venganza.- dijo sínicamente

Candy y Terry llegaron a la estación de policía y los enviaron rápidamente con un policía que estaba libre.

- Cálmese señora y dígame qué paso- dijo el hombre fastidiado

- Mi hija de diez años fue secuestrada- respondió nerviosa

- Aclaremos algo, cómo sabe que fue secuestrada

- Encontramos sus cosas tiradas a una calle de la escuela y no había rastro de ella- intervino Terry

- Lo siento mucho pero eso no es prueba suficiente para comenzar con una averiguación seria. Según me dijo la niña salió temprano de la escuela y no le dijo nada, tal vez no quiso y se fue por ahí con algunos amigos

- ¡tiene diez años! ¡cómo quieres que una niña haga eso!- gritó Terry

- Cálmese señor y hagan lo siguiente regresen a su casa y esperen a que llegue, si pasa 24 horas y no la ven entonces regresan- ambos querían matar al tipo por su incompetencia. Se levantaron y no dijeron nada- díganme sus nombres- les gritó cuando ya iban a medio pasillo

- Andley- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo. Salieron de la estación pero a como habían llegado- ¿y ahora qué? Tengo que encontrar a mi hija

- Calma. Regresemos a la escuela y después vamos a tu casa- eso hicieron y una hora después tanto Albert, Annie y Archie ya estaban junto a ella haciendo lo mejor que podían para ayudar.

- George ya está hablando con algunos detectives que conoce y comenzaran a buscarla

- Ya llamé a la escuela pero nadie responde- dijo Archie molesto marcando nuevamente el numero

- Kate se ha quedado dormida y tranquila- dijo Annie- yo estaré con ella mientras la encontramos- abrazó a Candy intentando reconfortarla. En ese momento George entró a la casa seguido de un hombre.

- Candy él es el detective Robinson, él nos va a ayudar

- Gracias George- le dijo Albert

- Aarón Robinson- se presentó- señora decesito que me diga si sospecha de alguien que se haya podido llevar a su hija

- ¡Eliza!- dijeron todos a coro

- ¿Quién?

- Eliza Legan, hace unos días la vi merodeando la escuela- recordó Terry

Eliza dejó más asustada a Helen cuando se fue. Dijo cosas horribles de todos, de su madre, sus tíos Annie y Archie, de Albert y de Terry. Todo era mentira, que su madre era una ladrona e incluso asesina, aun la culpaba por la muerte de Anthony

- Eso no es cierto. Lo que pasó ese día fue un accidente- se defendió

- Así que eso fue lo que te dijo. Entonces sabes todo sobre tu madre ¿no?

- Si, ella nos lo cuenta todo

- ¿estás segura querida? Yo sé un secreto de tu mami que no creo que te haya contado y no creo que lo haga. ¿quieres que te lo diga?

- ¡no! Usted sabe nada de mi madre y si lo supiera no le creería, usted es una mentirosa- Eliza se enfureció y levantó la mano para pegarle pero Jacob entró

- ¡Eliza! Será mejor que te marches- dijo deteniendo su mano- es noche y no debes levantar sospechas, recuérdalo

- Tienes razón- dijo con una media sonrisa- piensa bien si quieres que te cuente lo de tus padres. Mañana me dices- Salió de la habitación entre risas. Azotó la puerta y Helen comenzó a llorar

- Mamá, ven por mí- dijo cerrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Vendré mañana en la mañana- dijo Eliza poniéndose su gabardina negra

- Me traes de comer- le dijo Jacob. Eliza le sonrió

- Cuida bien a esa malcriada. No cabe duda que se parece a sus padres, altanera y respondona

- ¿por qué odias tanto a tu familia?- le preguntó. Ella solo se encogió de hombros

- Por tontos- salió de la casa y abordó su auto para volver a su casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y en un vaso sirvió un poco de leche. Entró al cuarto donde estaba Helen y la encontró ya dormida. Puso el vaso en la mesa y salió nuevamente. Se sentó en un sillón que había y encendió un cigarrillo pensando en todo lo que había hecho y planeando lo que podía hacer.

- Candy será mejor que vayas a dormir- le dijo Terry

- No puedo

- Aquí no conseguiremos nada, solo que te enfermes y después todo esto sea peor

- ¿puede serlo?-

- Si les pasa algo a las dos sí- se sentó a su lado y la cubrió con un abrazo- descansa Candy, mañana será otro día y comenzaremos de nuevo

- Tengo que encontrarla Terry, mis hijas son todo para mí, si les pasa algo yo… no sé qué haría- se aferró a él e intentó no llorar- debe estar asustada

- Ella es fuerte y valiente al igual que tú.

A la mañana siguiente la búsqueda comenzó, Robinson ya había hablado con algunos de sus colegas y comenzarían a buscar a Helen. Uno de ellos iría a la escuela, otro a los lugares que más frecuentaba y Robinson hizo una visita especial.

- La señora Legan por favor- dijo cuando le abrieron la puerta

- Soy yo- dijo con su mejor sonrisa- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Quisiera hablar con usted un momento

- ¿sobre qué?

- La desaparición de Helen Cecereu Andley

- ¿qué? Helen desapareció- hizo uso de sus dotes de actriz y se hizo la sorprendida- no puedo creerlo, Candy debe estar destrozada, dígame cómo está ella

- La señora está bien, se ha mostrado serena ante la situación- respondió. La noche anterior todos le habían dicho del odio que Eliza tenía por toda la familia y si lo que sospechaban era cierto lo mejor sería no decirle mucho a Eliza

- Me tranquiliza escuchar eso- dijo dejando salir un fuerte suspiro- pero no entiendo, para que quiere hablar conmigo

- Debemos hablar con todos los familiares cercanos y usted es uno de ellos

- Mire me apena decirlo pero yo no conozco muy bien a las hijas de mi prima así que no veo la manera en que les pueda ser útil. Mi relación con ellos no es muy estrecha así que si sé sus nombres y edades es demasiada información la que tengo- Robinson la miró por unos segundos

- Solo dígame una cosa, ¿Dónde estuvo ayer a partir de las once de la mañana?

- Salí a comprar unas cosas para la casa y después fui a las oficinas de mi familia a hablar con el señor William, muchas personas me vieron así que podrá verificarlo

- Muy bien, gracias señora. Hasta luego- dio media vuelta y se alejó- "estarás vigilada todo el tiempo" pensó mientras subía a su automóvil.

Se reunió con sus colegas y ordenó a uno de ellos que estuviera al pendiente de los movimientos de Eliza Legan

- Perfecto, ahora mismo me encargo de eso

- Cualquier cosa me llamas-

- Claro-

Jacob estuvo gran parte de la noche dándole de vueltas al asunto. La niña no tiene la culpa de nada. Que Eliza arregle sus problemas con quien debe hacerlo.

Tengo el dinero suficiente… consigo un poco más algunos "clientes" y todo listo… sí esa es buena idea… comenzar de nuevo… lejos de esta miserable vida que he llevado… puedo comenzar de nuevo con una hija… me la llevaré al extranjero y si descubren a Eliza… ese será su problema, está loca y nadie le va a creer que tenía un cómplice y que la traicionó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero no me apedreen con este capitulo. Aclaro que Helen lleva el apellido de Michael y como en el anime no lo menciona solo le puse uno frances.<strong>

**GRACIAS A:**

* tamborsita333 hola pues si Eliza siempre lo arruina todo pero lo mejor es q la vamos a arruinar entre todas jaja

* Ginaa, hola gracias por tus palabras me esforzaré en los proximos capitulos para hacerlos mas extensos

* Conny de Grandchester, hola tienes razon uno piensa que todo ya va a terminar o a marchar bien y ¡toma! que no era cierto jaja

¨* Wendy, hola gracias a ti por leer espero tu opinion sobre este nuevo cap.

* Oli, holal, quise unir un poco a Kate y a Terry para que cuando se aclare toda la situacion ella no se sienta excluida

* Anttealb, hola sigue odiando a Eliza por favor que ella se lo buscó :)

* Mari hola, si, el cap anterior fue un poco de preparacion para este jeje

* Carmen, hola totalmente de acuerdo en q son el uno para el otro estos dos rebeldes :)

* Amparo de Grandchester, hola! como estas? tranquila, nerviosa, me quieres aventar jitomates, piedras o algo? espero tu opinion de este capitulo

* Yeyaho creo q si tienes razon con eso de q la villana aqui soy yo... y mira q lo negaba jajaja

* Gema Grandchester, hola que bueno q te gustara el capitulo anterior a ver que te parece este

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**


	18. Chapter 18

La primera noche fue terrible para todos, Candy no pudo dormir ya que estaba llena de preocupación y de angustia, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por sus hijas.

Terry se quedó a su lado, llamó a Robert para avisarle que la gira continuaría sin él comenzando con la función de esa misma noche.

Jacob tomó un vaso y lo llenó de leche para llevárselo a Helen.

- Tómala. Dijo extendiendo el vaso

- No la quiero. Dijo la niña

- ¡te he dicho que la tomes! Gritó acercando la leche al rostro de ella con violencia. Helen aun con las manos atadas empujó las manos de su secuestrador logrando tirar el vaso que se rompió en varios pedazos- mira lo que has hecho. Dijo molesto. Pero has lo que quieras, si quieres morirte aquí es tu problema. Salió de la habitación y fue por algo para recoger los trozos de cristal. En cuestión de segundos regresó y tomó la basura, no dijo nada más y dando un fuerte portazo salió de ahí sobresaltando a Helen.

Ella se puso a llorar en silencio, estaba muerta de miedo. No sabía en dónde estaba, no sabía si su madre la estaba buscando y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Entre lágrimas se acostó sobre la cama y cerrando sus ojos rezaba para que pronto estuviera con su familia…

_- anda, no tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí. Michael ayudaba a una pequeña de seis años a levantarse por haberse caído de un pequeño potro que intento montar_

_- no quiero volver a intentarlo. Se quejó la niña sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa_

_- a ver, a ver. ¿Te vas a dar por vencida? Dijo poniéndose a su altura. ¿Vas a dejar que un pequeño problema te venza? La niña negó con la cabeza. Nunca debes darte por vencida Helen. Nunca. Ante ninguna circunstancia_

_- pero ya no quiero volver a montar. Tengo miedo._

_- eso es natural amor. Pero debes ser valiente. Además nada malo te va a pasar_

_- ¿lo prometes?_

_- te lo prometo. Yo estoy aquí. Dijo dándole seguridad. Anda. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo y no tengas miedo_

_- si papi. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla._

En ese momento Helen despertó con lágrimas en los ojos pero con unas claras palabras grabadas en su memoria. _"no tengas miedo"_ voy a ser valiente papa. Voy a ser valiente. Dijo abrazándose a sí misma para volver a quedarse dormida.

Esa niña sí que es especial. Tiene carácter, fuerza y es terca. Rio Jacob. Su madre debe extrañarla demasiado. Me recuerda tanto a... Sonrió y comenzó a recordar su niñez...

A la mañana siguiente el clima de la ciudad no era nada favorable. Había demasiado viento y la lluvia se hizo presente desde muy temprano.

El encargado de vigilar a Eliza se quedó toda la noche haciendo guardia frente a la casa pero no había visto nada fuera de lo normal que reportar.

"me están siguiendo" dijo Eliza nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de un auto cerca de su casa. "tengo que deshacerme de ese tipo. Pero como. Piensa Eliza. Piensa" estuvo dando de vueltas pe su habitación hasta que entró una de las mucamas con el desayuno listo. Ver a su sirvienta le dio una idea. Rechazo el desayuno y se metió a bañar para después ordenarle a su mucama que fuera en su auto a comprar algunas cosas.

- anda. Ponte algo decente y ve a comprar lo que te digo. Que te lleve el chofer. Hace días que no hace nada. Ordeno sacándola casi a empujones.

- si señora ya vamos.

Un auto salió de la casa de Eliza con su chofer y mucama dentro. El policía no notó de quien se trataba pero estaba seguro que era ella. Así que comenzó a seguir el auto para que este lo llevara al centro comercial más alejado de la ciudad.

- ¡maldición! ¡Me vio la cara! dijo furioso cuando se dio cuenta del engaño.

Eliza en lo mientras se arregló y salió por la puerta trasera de su casa. Camino unas calles y tomó un taxi que la dejara lo más cerca posible de la cabaña de Jacob.

- necesito salir un momento Eliza. Dijo su cómplice

- ¿a dónde?

- un negocio. Tengo algo que cobrar.

- está bien. Pero no tardes. Jacob salió rápido de la cabaña y buscó y buscó hasta que encontró lo que quería.

- ya no puedo más tengo que salir a buscarla. Dijo Candy desesperada poniéndose de pie.

- Candy espera. No sabes a donde ir como vas a buscarla. La detuvo Annie que se había quedado todo ese tiempo a su lado.

- por favor entiéndeme Annie. Es mi hija

- te entiendo perfectamente pero debes esperar. Las mejores personas ya están buscándola y no vas a lograr nada. Quédate aquí Candy. Dijo mientras la abrazaba y la rubia comenzaba a llorar.

- ¿cómo que la perdiste?

- me tendió una trampa. Se dio cuenta que la seguía y envió a una de sus sirvientas en su auto.

- ¿regresaste a la casa?

- sí y no hay nadie. Se escapó.

- no. No lo hizo. Ahora estoy más que seguro que ella tiene a la niña. Dijo Robinson

- ¿qué vamos a hacer jefe? Pregunto otro

- alertar a todos. Envía un boletín diciendo que es una mujer peligrosa que secuestro a una niña

- ¿doy el nombre?

- no. Solo alerta a todos.

- está bien

Candy estaba en la sala de su casa en compañía de su mejor amiga que le había dado un té para intentar calmarla.

- voy a ver a Kate. Dijo Annie

- no. Voy yo

- Candy si te ve así solo lograras que se preocupe

- pero...

- pero nada. Tú quédate aquí, yo voy a verla

- gracias Annie. Gracias por todo.

Annie subió hasta la habitación donde estaba Kate ajena a casi toda la situación. Sabía que su hermana no estaba pero no sabía el motivo ni por qué todos estaban tan preocupados.

Abajo Candy comenzó a rezar implorando que su pequeña pronto estuviera en sus brazos. "que nada le pase por favor" mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sonó el teléfono. Se apresuró a contestar:

- ¿quién habla? ...¡Dónde está mi hija!... Terry llego en ese momento y se quedó en el marco de la puerta escuchando. ¡Una noticia! ¿Dígame que quiere? Por favor devuélvame a mi hija. Suplicó. Haré lo que me pida pero por favor... Está bien. ¿A qué hora?... dígame dónde debo verlo y cuánto quiere…

Eliza entró en la habitación donde tenían encerrada a Helen, la vio dormida e hizo cara de fastidio. "a ver, a ver. Qué vamos a hacer contigo. Debo pensar en algo verdaderamente bueno para terminar con todo esto. Por lo tanto te contaré todo sobre tus padres. Sobre la santa de tu madre que no es más que una vil ladrona, hipócrita que siempre quiere la atención de todos. Esa maldita huérfana que vino a estropear mi vida y la de toda la familia. Esos ingenuos que se dejaron llevar por su linda cara.

- Candy tienes que calmarte por favor. Dijo Terry cuando ella le dijo sobre la llamada.

- Terry, ese hombre tiene a mi hija, a nuestra hija, tengo que ir

- Candy, escúchame, irás, pero no sola. Debemos pensar y ser más inteligentes que él. Esto es lo que haremos…

Tu padre, ¡vaya! Qué puedo decir de él, bueno, qué no puedo decir. Él es un cobarde, manipulable, se dice un caballero cuando es un… ¡Ah! Pero no conoces esa historia, ahora lo recuerdo. Veamos, por dónde empiezo… desde el colegio o solo los últimos meses…

- Señor encienda la radio. Dijo una mujer a Robert, el esposo de Eliza. Este lo hizo y escuchó como advertían a la sociedad sobre lo peligrosa que era y lo que había hecho con una menor de edad.

- ¡no puede ser! Eliza, qué has hecho. Dijo nervioso. Estás completamente loca.

- ¿cree que su esposa sea capaz de hacer todo lo que dijeron?

- Por desgracias no solo lo creo, lo sé y creo saber también quién es la niña a la que tiene secuestrada. Robert tomó su gabardina y salió pronto de su despacho rumbo a las oficinas de los Andley.

- Señor William yo… no sé qué decirle sobre esta situación. Dijo verdaderamente a penado

- Pero qué sabes tú de esto Robert

- Nada, escuché en la radio lo que decían de ella y… es su sobrina a la que secuestró ¿no es cierto?

- ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Porque conozco a Eliza y ella odia a Candy

- Robert, tú sabes dónde puede estar Eliza

- No señor, lo púnico que sé es que esa niña corre peligro. Eliza, no está bien

- ¿a qué te refieres con que no está bien? Robert suspiró

- Eliza está loca. Lleva mucho tiempo viendo médicos, psiquiatras para controlar sus arranques de ira

- ¿desde cuándo?

- Desde que… perdió a nuestro hijo. Albert se puso pálido al escuchar eso

- Eliza estuvo embarazada

- Así es pero el embarazo era muy complicado, el doctor le recomendó reposo pero a ella no le importó y perdió al bebé

- ¿cuándo pasó todo esto?

- Hace poco más de un año, un mes antes de que usted regresara de Escocia. Eliza primero entró en una gran depresión, después se aisló completamente de todos. No sé qué pasó después que se obsesionó con encontrar algo que dañara a Candy hasta que…

- Hasta que lo logró. Albert respiró profundo y cerró los puños llenos de ira. Te agradezco que hayas venido a decime todo esto, aunque creo que fue un poco tarde pero de algo servirá. Al menos ya sabemos a qué atenernos con Eliza si está… loca como dices

- No solo lo digo yo, sus médicos también.

- Está bien. Gracias Robert

- En verdad lo siento, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

- ¿sabes dónde puede estar?

- La casa de sus padres está vacía, tal vez esté ahí

- No lo creo, no es tan tonta para esconderse ahí

- No se me ocurre otro lugar

Jacob regresó con toda su ropa mojada, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso junto al fuego de una pequeña chimenea.

- Tardaste mucho. Dijo Eliza

- Sí, no querían pagarme por eso tardé

- Bueno ya que llegaste, me voy, tengo que deshacerme de un policía que me vigila

- ¡te siguieron hasta aquí!  
>no seas idiota, claro que no. Logré engañarlo pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta así que tengo que regresar y fingir que estoy enferma para que crea que no salí<p>

- Bueno, vete de una vez

- Sí, regreso en la tarde.

Eliza salió y dejó nuevamente a Jacob a cargo. Se sirvió una taza de café y entró a ver a Helen

- ¿quieres comer algo?

- No

- ¿qué quieres entonces?

- Volver a mi casa. Respondió seria

- Ese es un problema, pero tal vez podamos hacer algo

- ¡en serio!

- No te emociones, dije tal vez

- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? Preguntó de pronto

- Eso es algo que yo no puedo decirte, yo solo cumplo ordenes

- Pero usted no es malo, usted no quería hacerlo, ¿verdad?

- ¿cómo sabes que no?

- Porque no se comporta como ella. Usted al menos me habla como si fuera una persona y no un animal.

- ¿qué te dijo ella?

- No lo sé. Dijo muchas cosas sin sentido.

- ¿sabes? Me recuerdas a una persona

- ¿a quién?

- A mi hermana

- ¿usted tiene hermanas?

- Tuve una, pero murió hace mucho tiempo. Ella era como tú, era muy valiente y podía ver en las personas cosas que los demás no veíamos.

- ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Sofía…

Después de ver a Robert, Albert fue directo a la casa de Candy para después llamar al detective, quien no tardó mucho en llegar al mismo lugar.

- Si tiene un problema mental será más peligrosa.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Preguntó Archie que ya se encontraba ahí

- Por lo pronto esperar alguna pista que nos lleve con ella y por consiguiente con su hija. Se dirigió a Candy

- No es necesario, yo sé dónde está ella

- ¡qué! Dijeron todos. Candy y Terry les contaron sobre la llamada de aquel extraño y lo que iban a hacer tan pronto como el reloj marcara las diez y media de la noche

- ¡pero no pueden hacer eso! Debieron llamarme tan pronto ocurrió eso

- Lo siento detective pero no hay tiempo para sermones. Iré por mi hija y nadie me va a detener.

- Está bien señora, quiere que lo hagamos a su manera está bien, pero no irá sola. Mis hombres y yo iremos con usted y hará lo que yo le diga.

- ¿por qué no me deja ir? Suplicó Helen. Si a usted no le beneficia tenerme aquí, dejeme ir y yo diré nada pero por favor.

- No puedo hacer eso niña

- Si me deja aquí para cuando ella llegue, me va a matar. Jacob la interrogó con la mirada. Eso fue lo que dijo, que iba a acabar conmigo cuando regresara. Por favor déjeme ir… por Sofía… a ella no le hubiese gustado que hiciera algo así… por favor…

- ¡basta! Ya escuché suficiente. Salió de la recamara y dejó a Helen llorando.

"tienes que ser valiente" se dijo secando sus lágrimas. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana cubierta con tablas de madera. Con las fuerzas que tenía y la poca capacidad de movimiento que tenía debido a la atadura de sus manos comenzó a aflojar una de las tablas. Dañándose las manos logró apenas remover un poco la última de ellas, dejando apenas un agujero libre.

Eliza escuchó lo que se decía de ella en todos lados. Con mucha cautela regresó a su casa sin ser vista ni siquiera pro los sirvientes. Fue al despacho y abrió la caja fuerte. Sacó un arma y salió nuevamente de la casa. Como pudo regresó sin ser vista a la cabaña de Jacob

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- La policía ya me está buscando. Debemos actuar rápido y largarnos de aquí

- ¿qué vas a hacer Eliza?

- Lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho con su madre. Dijo sacando la pistola del interior de su gabardina

- ¡espera! La detuvo son saber qué hacer

- Suéltame.

- No vas a conseguir nada matándola. Piénsalo bien, la matas, ella supera la pérdida y sigue con su vida.

- ¿qué propones?

- Déjamela a mí. Yo… me encargaré de llevármela lejos… Eliza lo miró por unos segundos dudosa pero después de pensar bien las cosas aceptó

- Está bien, qué necesitas para desaparecer.

- Un auto, dinero, y suerte. Vamos a hacer esto. La tomo del brazo y la sentó en una de las viejas sillas de madera.

Caída la noche todo un movimiento organizado comenzó por ambas partes. Candy salió en un auto acompañada de Albert, Terry y Archie, siendo seguidos por tres autos particulares en los que iban agentes la policía. Jacob salió a conseguir un auto en el cual llevarse supuestamente a Helen. Eliza se quedó en la cabaña cuidando a la niña.

Jacob caminó varios metros hasta alejarse lo suficiente, la hora se acercaba, en cualquier momento vería llegar a Candy con el dinero que había pedido. El plan seria sencillo, le diría donde estaba la niña y él se iría lejos, lo que pasara ya no debía importarle. Mientras caminaba recordaba, a cada paso que daba recordaba a su hermana Sofía, que había muerto por una rara enfermedad cuando solo tenía diez años, la misma edad que Helen, aquella niña que había logrado ver en su interior lo bueno de su ser. Detuvo su andar y dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar rápido cuando escuchó cómo se acercaban unos autos, corrió más rápido pero uno de ellos le cerró el paso al darle alcance y de él bajaron tres hombres con arma en mano.

No hicieron falta las explicaciones, Jacob comenzó a decir los planes de Eliza y la dirección que debían tomar si querían llegar a tiempo y evitar una tragedia. Esposaron a Jacob y se lo llevaron en un auto a la estación de policía, acusado de secuestro y fraude.

Los otros dos autos continuaron su camino y llegaron hasta la cabaña, con las luces apagadas y con sumo cuidado bajaron de los autos…

- ¡regresa aquí mocosa! Gritó Eliza con una mano en su mejilla- ¡me las vas a pagar! Helen había tomado uno de los cristales del vaso que rompió cunado Jacob le quiso dar de tomar y lo escondió entre sus manos con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse. Había cortado las sogas y ya solo fingía estar amarrada. Cuando tuvo a Eliza lo suficientemente cerca se armó de valor y la hirió en la mejilla dejando una terrible herida desde su labio superior hasta abajo del ojo. Con una de las sillas la empujó y corrió a la primera habitación donde estaba la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero ésta tenía llave. Eliza se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Helen, con el arma en una mano y la otra libre la jaló bruscamente y le tapó la boca. Sus manos temblaban y en un acto reflejo lanzó un disparo que fue acompañado por un rayo.

- ¡HELEN! Gritó Candy

- Así que tu madre ya está Aquí, cuánto me alegro

- ¡ELIZA LEGAN SALGA EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡ESTÁ RODEADA! ¡NO TIENE A DONDE ESCAPAR!

- ¡NO! Gritó Eliza desde el interior

- ¡DEJA IR A MI HIJA ELIZA! ¡POR FAVOR! Suplicó Candy justo en frente de la puerta

- ¡TU VIDA POR LA DE ELLA! Gritó nuevamente

- Candy espera. Dijeron los tres

- Cuídala Terry, por favor. Dijo mirándolo con infinito amor. ¡DE ACUERDO! SOLO DÉJALA SALIR

- ¡ENTRÁ PRIMERO! Junto a la habitación había una pequeña puerta que parecía u armario. Entra ahí. Dijo Eliza empujando a la niña. Se "aseguró "de cerrarla y lentamente abrió la puerta. Ni Terry, ni Albert, Archie o los tres policías pudieron hacer algo. Candy entró siendo jalada por Eliza. Camina. Señalo el interior de la casa con arma en mano.

- ¿dónde está mi hija?

- Ahora viene descuida, camina. La empujó hasta la habitación donde había estado su hija.

- ¿por qué? ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Para darte una lección. Para que sufrieras un poco

- No crees que ya me has hecho sufrir bastante desde que llegué a tu casa siendo una niña

- Ay por favor, si tenías a todos a tus pies cómo ibas a sufrir

- Eso no es cierto

- Claro que sí, todos te amaban y a mí me ignoraban

- No es mi culpa Eliza, no es mi culpa que n supieras ganarte el cariño de los que te rodeaban, no es mi culpa que no sepas amar

- ¡cállate!

- Está bien solo dime dónde está mi hija.

Helen salió del armario donde la había encerrado Eliza y se asomó al interior de la habitación. Con la mirada llena de miedo vio cómo su madre era apuntada con una pistola. Candy la vio y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas le dijo que saliera. Helen negó con la cabeza pero la mirada de su madre fue más fuerte y con una mano en su boca para evitar algún ruido dio media vuelta. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta. Los tres agentes levantaron sus armas listos ante la situación, cuando notaron la pequeña figura de una niña. Terry corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos, Helen lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar

- Mi mamá… ella está adentro y…. esa señora tiene una pistola

- Cálmate mi amor, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. La abrazó y miró a Robinson, que hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros.

- Por tu culpa Anthony está muerto, por tu culpa Terry nunca me quiso, por tu culpa… todo es tu culpa

- No Eliza. La muerte de Anthony fue un accidente, y que Terry se enamorara de mí y no de ti no fue más que culpa tuya, yo nunca quise quitarte nada tú sola destruiste tu vida, a base de mantras y engaños.

- No, no. Todo fue tu culpa, desde que llegaste arruinaste mi vida.

- Eliza, basta por favor, deja de decir tonterías. Candy se sentó en la cama intentando calmarse y buscar una manera de ayudar a Eliza, quien al parecer no escuchaba nada más que sus propios pensamientos.

- Solo hay una manera de arreglar todo. Dijo con un tono de voz nervioso. Si, solo de esa manera, dijo cambiándolo de pronto. Candy se asustó más al darse cuenta la condición en la que se encontraba Eliza

- Eliza, escúchame, puedes cambiar, puedes comenzar de nuevo. Solo dame el arma por favor. Dio extendiendo su mano

- ¡NO! Apuntó el arma y un tiró hizo eco en el aire

- ¡MAMÁ! Gritó Helen

- ¡Candy! Dijo Terry con un nudo en la garganta.

En casa Kate se puso muy nerviosa y fue a buscar a su tía Annie.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? Preguntó cuándo la encontró

- Ella salió a buscar a Helen

- ¿ya va a regresar mi hermana? Preguntó emocionada

- Si Kate, pronto estará aquí. Dijo abrazando a la niña.

Candy se quedó fría ante lo que acababa de ver. Eliza había caído tras el ruido de un disparo. Estaba ahí, tendida sobre el piso en medio de un mar de sangre. Giró hacia la ventana y vio el cristal roto. Uno de los agentes había ido a la parte trasera y después de tener el objetivo claro no había vacilado en disparar… junto en la frente de Eliza Legan.

- Te perdono. Dijo en un susurro. Con las manos y los pies temblorosos salió de la cabaña como pudo. Al abrir la puerta vio como Terry abrazaba a su hija y esta se aferraba a él en busca de protección. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. cuando Helen reconoció ese cariño que solo su madre le brindaba giró y se arrojó a sus brazos

- ¡mamá!

- Helen, hija estás bien. La abrazó con el mismo cariño de siempre mientras su corazón descansaba al tenerla a nuevamente entre sus brazos

- Tuve mucho miedo, pero intenté ser valiente

- Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Terry se separó un poco de ellas y contempló la escena con el corazón más tranquilo. Albert le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo al igual que Archie. Candy lo buscó con la mirada y lo invitó a unirse a aquel abrazo. Él no dudó ni un segundo y se acercó nuevamente a ellas cubriéndolas con su abrazo lleno de amor y protección, como una familia…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, pues aquí un capitulo más...<strong>

**gracias a:**

giggless90; hola, gracias que bueno que te gustara, a ver q te pareció este capitulo, un saludo

Carmen, hola, eso es lo que yo digo en todas las peliculas donde sale eso y lo peor es q en la vida real pasa... a ver que te pareció este capitulo, muchas gracias por tus palabras :)

Amparo de Grandchester, hola pues tal vez no salio como querian pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, y ya vez Jacob no se la llevo y Eliza al fon dejara de molestar, porque con una bala en el craneo ya no creo que reviva vdd?

Ginaa, hola perdon por la tardanza pero este cap estuvo un poquito dificil de hacer y y por eso me tardé más, pero espero que te haya gustado

Oligranchester; hola! gracias pr tus coemntarios y tu apoyo, espero t egustara el capitulo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que lees todas mis historias, un abrazo

Paty, hola, gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic y que bueno que me dices que te gusta Albert porque quiero escribir algo sobre él. gracias por tu opinion y si, ya esta a punto de terminar, solo le quedan dos capitulos más que espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible, descuida que no quedará inconcluso :)

Kamary, hola gracias por leer, disculpa la demora pero la vdd no me fue facil redactar este espisodio lamento hacerlas sufrir con la tardanza en serio, una disculpa enorme

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	19. Chapter 19

La noche era demasiado fría. Pero el cuerpo de tres personas se llenaba de calor. El calor que solo emana el amor de quienes en verdad aman.

Después de todo lo sucedido en los últimos minutos Candy en compañía de su familia regresó a su casa con su hija en los brazos. Al día siguiente irían a la estación de policía a presentar su declaración.

Helen abrazó a todos cuando llegó. A Albert a su tío Archie, su tía Annie que bajó corriendo de la mano de Kate que al escuchar la voz de su hermana dejó lo que tenía en las manos, tomo la mano de su tía " Helen llego" gritó emocionada.

Al ver a su hermana Helen subió los pocos escalones que faltaban y con sus brazos cubrió a su hermana menor a la que quería con todo su corazón.

- te extrañe mucho. Dijo la mayor en un susurro. Te quiero mucho

- también te extrañe. Correspondió Kate abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

Todos vieron aquella escena con ternura y Candy y Annie no pudieron contener derramar una lágrima recordando el cariño que siempre se habían tenido.

- vamos a que te cambies. Dijo Candy cuando termino el abrazo. Tomo la mano de sus hijas y subió con ellas a la habitación.

Abajo todos estaban en silencio. Ya más tranquilos Albert les pidió que fueran a la sala para esperar a Candy. Una de las mucamas les ofreció algo de tomar. Albert, Terry y Archie rechazaron un té por un whisky que tomaron tan pronto como se los dieron. Archie respiró y caminó hasta donde estaba Terry con la mirada perdida en una fotografía familiar que había

- Terry. Dijo serio, este volteo a verlo. Solo quiero agradecerte por lo de hoy. Sé que quieres mucho a Helen y qué harías cualquier cosa para protegerla y también sé que ella te quiere... Solo te pido que esta vez hagas bien las cosas y no las hagas sifilítica más. Le tendió la mano y Terry la acepto

- lo haré bien. Fue lo único que dijo

Después de asegurarse que las tres estuvieran bien Archie y Annie se fueron a su casa. Albert se quedó un rato más.

- Candy, crees que Eliza le haya dicho algo a Helen. Terry hizo una cara de preocupación ya que él también había estado pensando en ello

- no lo sé Albert. Eliza era capaz de todo

- si Eliza hubiera dicho algo creo que Helen habría preguntado inéditamente. Intervino Terry

- estaba muy asustada como para ponerse a discutir. Dijo Candy

- sé que no es mi problema pero algún día le van a decir. Pregunto.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Terry se levantó y tomo la fotografía que había estado contemplando.

- él es su padre. Dijo después de un incómodo y frío silencio. Candy lo escucho decir eso y su corazón dio un vuelco. Después de todo ese tiempo había desistido de decirle a su hija la verdad aun cuando ella en su interior quería y debía hacerlo. Yo nunca podré ocupar su lugar...

Después de cambiar y arropar a Helen las dos niñas se quedaron solas en su habitación como cada noche. Candy apago la luz y prometió ir a verlas después de despedir a todos. En el buró de su cama había una fotografía que habían tomado en su último cumpleaños. Michael cargaba a Kate y con el otro brazo rodeaba a si esposa mientras ella abrazaba a Helen mostraban una enorme sonrisa.

Helen acaricio la fotografía y sonrió. Puso su cabeza sobre la almohada y su mano la coloco debajo de esta cuando sintió que había algo debajo.

Aquella vez en la que Terry había llevado a sus hijos a Chicago la habían pasado de maravilla.

Estaban en un centro comercial viendo lis juguetes cuando un fotógrafo se acercó a ellos y ofreció tomarles una fotografía.

- ustedes colóquense aquí por favor. A Candy y a Terry lis puso atrás de los niños. Ahora veamos. ¿Quién es el mayor?

- yo. Dijeron Helen y Harry

- bueno entonces ustedes aquí. A Helen la situó al frente de Terry y a Harry al frente de Candy. Ahora ustedes dos... Señorita aquí por favor. Kate quedo al lado de Harry. Jovencito aquí está bien. Edward quedó al lado de Helen. El señor tomó la fotografía y en diez minutos les dio la instantánea

Aquella foto la conservó Candy y después de que Helen se lo pidiera la guardó ella, justo debajo de su almohada.

Después de hablar y de hacer varias suposiciones sobre la reacción que podría tener Helen al saber la verdad Albert se retiró no sin antes asegurarse que iban a estar bien y para eso había puesto a su disposición un guardaespaldas que vigilaría la casa día y noche aunque ya no hubiera ningún peligro que correr.

Candy y Terry se quedaron a solas. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá analizando todo lo que se había dicho en la conversación. Terry estaba de pies dándole la espalda pensando en lo que había decidido

- ¿por qué dijiste eso? Preguntó Candy. A caso no quieres decirle a Helen la verdad

- No es que no quiera Candy, sabes bien cuanto la quiero y cuanto me alegraría que supiera que yo soy su padre. Pero ella ya tuvo uno al cual amó con todo su corazón y yo no puedo y nunca podré ocupar ese lugar

- ¿Quién habla de ocupar ese lugar Terry? Helen te quiere por ti, por lo que eres y lo que has sido para ella. A caso crees que no sé qué te tiene un gran cariño, que te admira. Crees que no sé qué el otro día te dijo papá. Terry volteó para verla. Ella me lo dijo. Y al principio se sentía mal porque pensaba que le estaba faltando respeto a Michael pero después entendió que ustedes son totalmente diferentes. Sí Michael fue su padre todo este tiempo y eso nada lo va a cambiar, el cariño que ella le tiene nadie podrá sustituirlo pero tú, Terry, tú te has ganado su amor a pulso.

Terry miró a Candy confundido. Si hubiera sido por él le hubiera dicho todo a su hija desde un principio pero por Candy y por la familia que tenía había decidido guardar silencio y ahora ella misma era la que le decía que debían decirle todo a Helen.

- ¿por qué ese cambio Candy?

- Porque me di cuenta de algo Terry

- ¿de qué?

- Que a pesar que ella no sabe la verdad te quiere como a un padre, que le haces falta. Esta noche me di cuenta de todo. Cuando yo salí de la cabaña ella estaba entre tus brazos, segura. Terry ella te necesita

- ¿y tú?

- Yo también. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Terry la abrazo y estuvieron así por largos minutos.

Los siguientes días fueron mucho más tranquilos. Helen había contado todo lo ocurrido a la policía e incluso había intentado defender a Jacob diciendo que él no le había hecho nada, que solo cumplía órdenes de Eliza pero toda su defensa fue inútil ya que Jacob también fue acusado de varios fraudes por personas que tenían gran peso en la sociedad de Chicago. El asunto terminó en que Jacob iba a pasar muchos años en prisión pagando por lo que había hecho.

- ¿qué sucede Helen? Preguntó su madre

- Nada, es solo que… yo… intenté defender a Jacob… él no merece estar ahí… él se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Mamá no hay algo que puedas hacer

- Cariño, hay cosas que ya no dependen de nosotros y aunque ese señor se haya arrepentido por lo que te hizo tiene que hacerse responsable por sus actos

- Pero…

- Yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlo. Dijo Terry que había escuchado la conversación

- ¿en serio?

- Sí, no te prometo nada, pero esa persona es un buen abogado y tal vez pueda disminuir su condena.

- ¿harías eso? Preguntó Helen

- Sí. Helen le sonrío y se arrojó en sus brazos

- Terry… el otro día yo…

- ¿qué pasa?

- Yo… te dije papá y… lo siento no debí hacerlo

- Helen, escúchame bien, tengo que decirte algo. Candy se puso pálida. Tú me puedes llamar como quieras, a mí no me molesta que me digas papá, al contrario me daría mucho gusto que lo hicieras cuando tú quisieras

- Pero…

- Yo no soy tu papá, lo sé, pero eso no importa, si tú te sientes bien llamándome así no te preocupes porque a mí no me molesta. Sería como si tuvieras dos papás... le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿eso se puede? Preguntó viendo a su madre

- Yo tuve dos mamás recuérdalo. Dijo Candy acercándose a ellos

- Bueno. Dijo Helen algo nerviosa

En Nueva York, Eleanor se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido y como no le gustaba guardar secretos con sus nietos les contó lo del secuestro de Helen, pero los tranquilizó diciéndoles que ella ya estaba nuevamente en su casa fuera de peligro

- Abue, ¿crees que podamos ir a verla?

- No lo sé Harry, eso lo tiene que decidir tu papá

- Pero él no está así que tú puedes decidir y llevarnos, además tú no la conoces y estoy seguro que te va a caer muy bien

- Hagamos esto, cuando tu papá llame yo le digo que quieren ir y solo si él dice que sí iremos los tres a Chicago

- ¡Sí! Gracias abuela. Dijo el niño. Eleanor sonrió ya que ella tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su nieta de la cual sus tres hombres hablaban maravillas. "que diga que sí" pensó Eleanor como una niña.

Aquella misma tarde recibieron la llamada de Terry mucho más tranquilo y más emocionado que nunca por los sentimientos de su hija.

- Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso Terry, tal vez dentro de poco todo se aclare y puedas ser feliz

- Eso espero mamá, eso espero. Aunque no te niego que tengo miedo, una cosa es que ella quiera decirme así porque me quiere de una manera y otra a que se sienta obligada a llamarme papá

- No pienses así hijo, si Helen te quiere es por quien eres, tranquilo que pronto terminará todo.

- Gracias mamá. Cómo están los latosos

- ¡uy! Nada los para, como siempre. Por cierto que quieren ir a Chicago a ver a Helen

- Eso esperaba

- ¿entonces? ¿los llevo?

- Por ahora no. Aun no pasa todo y quiero que por ahora las tres estén tranquilas. ¿sabes? Kate también es una niña maravillosa, y quiere tanto a Helen

- Me lo imagino, es su hermana

- A parte de eso, yo tengo hermanos y ni siquiera les hablo, pero ellas son tan unidas, así como Harry y Edward

- Y los cuatro también son muy unidos. Dijo Eleanor

- Si… también

- Ves como ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo falta que Candy y Tú se decidan

- Todo a su tiempo mamá. Le dijo pensando en aquel beso y la conversación que habían tenido

- ¿entonces no?

- No, esperen un tiempo. Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Kate en ese momento podrán venir

- Está bien hijo, lo que tú digas. Cortaron la comunicación y Eleanor fue a decirles a los niños la decisión de su padre. Fue hasta la habitación de Harry, el mayor y escuchó una curiosa conversación.

- ¿entonces Candy es la persona de la que habla mamá? Preguntó el menor

- Creo que sí. Aquí le dice Pecosa porque según, papá siempre la llamó así y recuerdas aquella vez en que papá llamó a Candy así. Dijo el mayor sacando acertadas conclusiones

- Entonces si es ella, si es Candy ella salvó la vida de mamá. Dijo el niño emocionado

- Sí y papá está enamorado de ella

- ¿ena... qué?

- Enamorado tonto, la quiere

- ¿entonces van a estar juntos? En ese momento entró Eleanor

- ¡abuela! Dijeron los dos asustados

- ¿qué hacen?

- Mmm, nada, jugando

- ¡ah! A qué

- A…

- Las estatuas. Dijo el menor inmovilizado

- Miren nada más que juego tan interesante. Con la mirada recorrió toda la habitación y reparó en un cuaderno algo viejo con forro rosa, era el diario que había usado Susana desde que se había casado con Terry. Habló su papá. Dijo al fin

- ¿le dijiste?

- Sí

- ¿y qué dijo?

- Que no. Los niños hicieron cara de molestia. Que por el momento no, pero que pronto va a ser el cumpleaños de Kate y que en ese momento podrán ir

- ¡Pero falta mucho para su cumpleaños! Se quejaron

- No tanto, en cuanto se den cuenta ya habrá llegado el día. Los calmó Eleanor.

Dos semanas después de la tragedia Helen y su hermana regresaron a las actividades normales. Candy las iba a dejar y a traer a la escuela en compañía del guardaespaldas que Albert había contratado y por supuesto de Terry que ya había prolongado mucho su estadía en la ciudad.

- ¿cuándo te vas Terry?

- ¿me corres?

- Sabes que no, pero ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí y tus hijos te necesitan

- Ellos están con Eleanor, están bien

- Terry, no es lo mismo y tú lo sabes, debes regresar con ellos

- Está bien pronto me iré, pero voy a regresar. Dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

_"ella me salvó la vida y aun no puedo creerlo. Gracias a ella soy tan feliz, aunque creo que él no lo es a mi lado. Finge que está a gusto, finge cariño e incluso amor, pero es solo una actuación más, sé que nunca podrá quererme como la quiere a ella._

_Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, pronto estaremos casados y yo haré todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz. La boda está tan cerca y yo me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo"_

_"aun no puedo creerlo, al fin soy su esposa. Me siento tan feliz porque ahora nada ni nadie podrán alejarme de él._

_Aunque por un momento dudé, sé que estuvo con ella, no tengo ninguna prueba más que el brillo de sus ojos que tiene desde que regresó de Nueva Orleans, aquellos suspiros inesperados y esas sonrisas distraídas, sé que no son por mí, son de ella, todos esos gestos son de ella._

_Por una parte le agradezco, pero por otra no la entiendo, si se vieron, sí estuvieron juntos, por qué no volvieron, por qué decidieron volver a separarse. Será a aso que Terry me… no, eso es imposible él nunca me amará, pero estará a mi lado y con eso me basta"_

_ "hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Esta mañana fui al médico y me dio una maravillosa noticia. Dentro de poco tiempo Terry y yo seremos padres. Estoy tan emocionada y a la vez tan asustada, nunca he tratado con un bebé y me llena de pánico no saber qué hacer. Pero Terry me reconfortó tan pronto como se enteró y tengo su palabra de que estaremos juntos en esto"_

_"Harry nació, es un niño maravilloso y se parece tanto a su padre, estoy segura que cuando crezca será tan atractivo como él"_

_"Harry tiene ya tres años, es un niño tan lleno de vida, creativo, inteligente y muy inquieto. Lo quiero con todo mi corazón._

_Hace unos días me enteré que voy a ser madre nuevamente, tenía mis sospechas pero lo confirmé con el doctor y en siete meses tendré entre mis brazos a mi bebé"_

_"estoy en Chicago, una amiga mía tuvo un problema y no la puedo dejar sola. Por la mañana salí a caminar un rato fuera del hotel donde me hospedo. Caminé tanto que no me di cuenta cuando llegué a un parque y me llevé una gran sorpresa._

_Después de tanto tiempo volví a verla, volví a ver a Su Pecosa como él la llama. Esta tan cambiada que casi no la reconozco si no es por una pequeña casi de la misma edad que Harry. Ella es tan parecida a Terry que me pareció una alucinación. Seguí de lejos a la niña y la vi a ella al lado de un hombre. Me di cuenta que ella también está embarazada. Supongo que el hombre que vi es su esposo y la pequeña es su hija y de Terry."_

- Cada vez entiendo menos. Pensaba Harry con el diario en sus manos. Si habla de quien creo entonces ella es mi hermana… y si Pecas es Candy tal vez ellos puedan ser felices ahora. Pero sería muy raro, aunque siempre quise tener una hermana para cuidarla y portarme como un hermano celoso como dice mi abuela que son todos los hermanos. Tengo que saber que ocurre.

En Chicago la escena no era muy diferente, Helen había escuchado cosas por parte de Eliza y aunque no estaba segura de nada una duda se había sembrado en su corazón y su mente.

- Si lo que dijo es cierto quiere decir que… Kate no… ¡no! Ella siempre será mi hermana pase lo que pase no importa, ella y yo siempre estaremos juntas. Pero tengo que averiguar que pasó, yo no le creo a esa señora, mamá me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero no puedo olvidar lo que dijo._ "ese actor es tu padre, tu verdadero padre. Y tu madre te ha mentido toda tu vida, tú no eres hija de Michael, tú eres hija de ese bastardo"_


	20. Chapter 20

El cumpleaños de Kate estaba tan cerca y la niña estaba muy emocionada, iba a cumplir nueva años ya y quería que su fiesta fuera maravillosa y como todo niño recibir regalos por montones.

Una tarde mientras en casa de Candy corría u día normal llegó la inesperada visita de François Leblanc, aquel que fue el mejor amigo de Michael.

Candy lo recibió gustosa de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Estuvieron conversando largo rato en la sala. Leblanc conoció con lujo de detalle aquel penoso incidente ocurrido con Helen y después de darle sus consejos como abogado y como amigo la conversación giró en torno al próximo cumpleaños de la pequeña de la casa.

Durante la charla el teléfono sonó y Candy fue a responder desde la biblioteca. En ese instante Kate subió a su habitación por sus más recientes calificaciones para mostrárselas a su padrino que siempre le prometía algo si entregaba buenas notas.

- Helen, haya algo que tengo que darte. Dijo cuando estuvieron solos

- ¿qué?

- Esto. Dijo sacando un sobre del interior de su saco. Tu padre me pidió que te lo diera días antes del cumpleaños de tu hermana

- ¿qué es? Preguntó nerviosa

- No lo sé. Será mejor que lo averigües tú

- Está bien. Dijo guardando el sobre entre su ropa

Al día siguiente mientras Candy estaba en el hospital y las niñas en casa recibieron otra visita más

- Buenas tardes está la señora. Preguntó Bianca, aquella joven inglesa

- No señorita

- ¿Quién es Maggie? Preguntó Helen. ¡Bianca! ¡hola!

- Hola Helen

- Pasa, pasa. Mi mamá no está pero puedes esperarla

- Gracias, pero solo quería invitarla la próxima semana a una cena. La busco después

- No por favor, quédate un rato. Pidió la niña

- Está bien, solo un rato

- ¡ven! La jaló hacia la sala donde estaba haciendo su tarea. Estuvieron divirtiéndose un rato e incluso Bianca ayudó a Helen con una tarea. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro

- Cuando te enteraste de que tenías una hermana qué sentiste

- ¡vaya! Dijo sorprendida. Pues, al principio confundida, pero después mis papas me explicaron todo y ahora mi hermana y yo somos inseparables

- ¿no te enfadaste con tus papás?

- No Helen, nosotros como hijos no tenemos ningún derecho de reprocharles nada a nuestros papás o de molestarnos con ellos por algo que hayan hecho. Tenemos muchas cosas que agradecerles y si hicieron algo mal nosotros no debemos juzgarlos.

- Entiendo. Dijo pensativa

Un par de días antes de la celebración de Kate, Terry llegó acompañado de sus hijos y de su madre, que al fin iba a conocer a las hijas de Candy. Los niños se saludaron como siempre, con el cariño que se habían tomado en todo ese tiempo.

- Helen, podemos hablar. Dijo el mayor de los varones

- ¿de qué Harry?

- De algo importante

- De acuerdo, vamos al jardín. Ambos salieron haciendo creer a todos que irían a jugar un rato. Ya dime que pasa.

- Encontré esto en mi casa

- ¿qué es?

- El diario de mi mamá

- ¿por qué me lo das a mí?

- Porque tiene algo que te importa a ti.

- Creo que ya sé qué es

- ¿en serio?

- Sí, bueno hace poco encontré algunas cosas y…

- Tienen que ver con mi papá. Afirmó

- Y con mi mamá

- Entonces ya sabes que…

- Que tal vez yo sea… estuvieron hablando un tiempo hasta que decidieron algo

- Si ellos no nos dicen la verdad, nosotros haremos que nos la digan. Y comenzaron con la elaboración de un plan que no podía fallar ya que no tenían mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente cuatro niños estaban reunidos en la biblioteca armando una estrategia.

- Helen… dijo Kate temblorosa

- Dime

- Si eres hija de Terry y no de mi papá nos vas a dejar de querer

- ¡nunca! Nunca voy a dejar de quererlo a él y mucho menos a ti. Recuerda que siempre vamos a estar juntas

- ¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo. Las dos niñas se abrazaron y los chicos se les unieron

- Podemos ser hermanos los cuatro. Dijo Edward

- ¡sí! Dijeron los otros tres riendo ante la idea

- ¿estás bien Candy?

- Sí Albert

- Te noto preocupada

- No, es solo que… no puedo mentirte, en los últimos días he notado a Helen extraña

- ¿en qué forma?

- No lo sé, no es la misma de siempre. Por ejemplo a ella no le gusta estar sola y últimamente se la pasa en su habitación mucho tiempo. La noto pensativa y callada

- Tal vez sea que aún no se repone de lo que le hizo Eliza

- No lo sé Albert, no lo sé

- Cálmate Candy. Estoy seguro que no es nada malo y que pronto volverá la niña de siempre

- Eso espero.

Esa tarde Albert ofreció tratar de investigar algo acerca del comportamiento de Helen.

- Me acompañas Helen. Le ofreció

- ¿A dónde?

- A comprar un regalo para Kate. Le dijo en un susurro

- ¡no le has comprado nada!

- Sí, claro que sí, pero quiero darle un regalo extra y tú me puedes ayudar

- Está bien, voy contigo

- ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Candy

- Con él. Señaló a Albert con el dedo acusador.

- Ah y con permiso de quien

- Ay mamá, puedo ir. Suplicó

- Está bien, sonrió.

Los dos salieron de la casa u subieron al auto rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Albert utilizó mil y un maneras para ver si había algún cambio en la actitud de su sobrina, pero no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que tocaron un tema en particular

- Tío, ¿por qué mi mamá y Terry son tan buenos amigos?

- Eh… pues… porque… se conocen desde que eran muy jóvenes… por eso. Albert se puso nervioso

- Tío… ¿puedo confiar en ti?

- ¡claro que si Helen! Qué pasa. Dijo frenando el auto para estacionarse

- Es que creo que yo… no soy hija de quien todos dicen

- ¡qué!

- Es algo que Harry y yo creemos

- ¡Harry! Repitió el rubio atónito

- Sí

- ¿cómo es que ustedes…?

- Por muchas cosas. Dijo adivinando la pregunta… cuando esa señora me secuestró dijo cosas raras, después recibí una carta de papá… de Michael, y Harry encontró el diario de su mamá donde dice cosas que hablan sobre mamá, sobre Terry y sobre lo que pasó hace diez años.

- Helen… yo… yo no sé qué decirte

- ¿tú sabes algo?

- No, y eso es algo que debes hablar con tu mamá y no deberían estar sacando ese tipo de conclusiones

- Pero…

- Helen, escúchame, lo que sea que quieras saber sobre tu mamá o tu papá pregúntaselo a ella que es la única que tiene el derecho y la decisión de contarte o no sobre su vida

- No me regañes, es solo que yo quiero saber la verdad. Si resulta cierto yo no me voy a molestar con ellos, pero quiero que me digan la verdad y también quiero que…

- ¿qué?

- Que mamá y Terry estén juntos, yo sé que ellos se quieren pero no dicen nada por nosotros y la verdad es que nos gustaría mucho que ellos…

- Ya entendí. Dijo Albert extrañado por la madurez de los niños ante la situación. Y supongo que ya tiene planeado algo

- Sí. Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿de qué se trata?

- Es muy sencillo, mañana en la fiesta…

Al día siguiente, mientras Kate aun dormía en la casa comenzó el movimiento. Helen y Candy se despertaron temprano y prepararon un desayuno digno de una princesa. A las nueve de la mañana con una bandeja con comida y un pequeño pastel entraron a la recamara donde estaba Kate y entonando un ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Despertaron a la pequeña que llena de emoción las escuchó cantar y después sopló la velita del pastel.

- Feliz día amor. La abrazó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. Eres mi más grande tesoro, te quiero mucho mi vida.

- ¡ah y yo qué! Dijo Helen

- Ustedes son mi más grande tesoro. Dijo abrazando a sus dos hijas para después hacerles cosquillas. Te tengo una sorpresa. Dijo Candy sacando de su bolsillo una campanilla para bicicleta

- ¡no! Mamá en serio. Dijo Kate emocionada

- Puede ser, porque no vas a ver allá abajo. Le dijo con una pícara mueca, Kate no dudó ni un segundo y bajo corriendo

- ¡casi lo olvido! Dijo Helen buscando algo en una gaveta de su buró. Sacó un sobre y de este una hoja de papel. Buscó un libro y lo abrió en la segunda página. Pegó la hoja y sonrió satisfecha

- ¿qué es eso? Preguntó Candy

- El regalo de papá para Kate

- ¿qué? Helen se acercó y le dio el libro a su madre. Es tradición que se lo dé ¿no? Dijo refiriéndose al libro de cuentos, novelas, fabulas y leyendas que en la familia de Michael era tradición darle a cada integrante al cumplir nueve años

- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

- La tía Annie me ayudó. Tiene un amigo en una editorial y nos ayudó ¿te gusta?

- Es hermoso Helen. Abrió el libro y leyó la segunda página

**_"mi pequeña Kate:_**

**_Hoy es tu noveno cumpleaños y estoy seguro que será un día inolvidable para ti, tu hermana y tu mami._**

**_Para mí también es muy importante esta fecha, ya que al fin tienes el regalo que siempre quise que tuvieras. Tiene tus cuentos favoritos, los de tu hermana, tu mamá y los míos._**

**_Recuerda que es un regalo muy especial para la familia. Consérvalo siempre porque así siempre tendrás una parte de todos nosotros._**

**_Este día yo ya no puedo estar contigo pero quiero que sepas que te adoro con todo mi corazón y que siempre, siempre serás mi niña._**

**_Feliz cumpleaños._**

**_Te quiere_**

**_Papá._**

Candy tenía un nudo que le impedía hablar. Después de todo ese tiempo Michael la seguía sorprendiendo con sus detalles. Sin duda él había sido un gran hombre, un hombre que le había dado los mejores años de su vida, al lado de una familia llena de amor. Juntos habían formado un hogar

- ¿crees que le guste a Kate?

- Claro que si cariño, le encantará

- Qué bueno. Respiró aliviada. Voy a guardarlo

- ¿A dónde?

- Donde van los libros. A la biblioteca. Tomó el libro y salió de la habitación.

Albert estaba en el despacho de su casa, pensativo y nervioso. Daba una y otra vuelta por todo el lugar, hasta que se detuvo frente a la fotografía de la boda de Candy con Michael.

- Michael, qué es lo que va a hacer tu hija. Es una niña inteligente pero no sé si tome con calma lo que le vayan a decir Candy y Terry. Y no sé qué tanto me vayan a decir ellos si saben que la ayudé…

La familia comenzó a llegar a la fiesta. Archie, Annie y David llegaron justo después de Albert, quien llegó en compañía de Terry y su familia. Bianca y Amanda también se unieron a la celebración, así como Miranda la chica a la que ambas niñas querían tanto, François Leblanc llegó también en compañía de su esposa. La fiesta fue íntima pero muy divertida y llena de regalos. Música, juegos, comida, postres, más juegos, más comida y más diversión fue el tema de toda la tarde hasta que la noche fue cayendo y los invitados comenzaron a irse poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaban Albert y los Grandchester.

En la sala se disfrutaba una charla muy amena por parte de los adultos y los niños solo veían el reloj y se comunicaban con la mirada.

A las nueve y cuarto Helen con mucho ingenio llevó a su madre a la biblioteca, con el pretexto de que le daría a Kate su regalo y quería que Candy estuviera presente.

- Ahora vengo, voy por mi hermana. Salió y cerró la puerta. Fue a la sala y se acercó a Terry. Terry, dice mi mamá que si puedes ir a la biblioteca.

- Sí ya voy. Dijo este tranquilo poniéndose de pie. Disculpen un momento.

- ¿sucede algo?

- No lo sé mamá, ahora vengo. Terry siguió a Helen hasta la sala mencionada.

- Ya me quiero ir. Susurró Albert

- ¿dijo algo?

- No, nada.

- Creí que ya se quería ir

- No, para nada

- Creo que en este momento sería lo mejor ¿no?

- ¿cómo?

- Que por lo que va a pasar sería mejor dejarlos solos

- Pero… usted sabe…

- Claro que sí, y también lo que esos niños se traen entre manos y me apena decir que me tendieron una trampa y me metieron en ese lio

- ¡a usted también!

- Sí… suspiró Eleanor

- Entonces qué dice, nos vamos

- Sí es lo más oportuno. Ambos se pusieron de pie y con el mayor silencio y la mayor discreción salieron de la casa.

Helen entró a la biblioteca seguida de Terry. Candy, al oír la puerta volteó en esa dirección. La niña señaló uno de los asientos a Terry y cerró la puerta.

- Siéntense. Les dijo a ambos y ella tomó el lugar detrás del escritorio

- Helen, qué pasa, dónde está tu hermana

- Allá afuera, jugando con Edward

- ¿no la ibas a llamar?

- Sí, pero primero quiero hablar con ustedes

- ¿sobre qué? Preguntaron nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

- Sobre el Mauritania, sobre el Colegio San Pablo, sobre el zoológico de Inglaterra, sobre tu salida de la escuela y tu huida de Inglaterra

- Helen, de donde sacaste esa información

- Eso no importa mamá. También quiero más bien queremos hablar sobre Nueva York, y sobre porqué ustedes se separaron. En ese momento entró Harry, el mayor de los hijos de Terry con el diario de su madre en la mano

- Y sobre mi hermana. Dijo él con un tono de voz tan frio y serio que tensó más la situación.

- Helen, no sé a qué estén jugando pero no es divertido. Dijo Candy

- No estamos jugando. Se acercó a ella ya con su tono habitual. Solo quiero hablar con ustedes.

- ¿sobre qué? Preguntó Terry

- Sobre algo que dijo Eliza Legan cuando me tuvo en aquella cabaña

- ¿qué dijo? Preguntaron los dos sintiéndose desfallecer

- Dijo que… Helen ya no pudo contenerse y soltó algunas lágrimas… dijo que yo no era hija de Michael, que era hija de Terry y que él y yo éramos unos bastardos.

Terry apretó los puños conteniendo la ira que sentía, después de todo Eliza seguía causando más daño. Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Eliza Legan nunca iba a dejarla en paz.

- yo no voy a reprocharles nada, yo… solo quiero saber si lo que dijo es cierto. Quiero saber si Terry es mi papá. Dijo llorando

- si quieres saber… tenemos que contarte todo… dijo Candy serena mirando a Terry quien solo asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo

- ¿me van a decir?

- Sí.

- Cuando a mí me enviaron a estudiar a Londres… comenzó Candy. Conocí a Terry en el barco en que iba.

- El Mauritania. Dijo él y Helen solo asintió

- Después de eso tu mamá y yo nos encontramos en el San Pablo…

- Terry y yo nos hicimos amigos y… nos enamoramos

- Eliza se enteró de lo que sentíamos y se encargó de meternos a ambos en problemas. Dijo Terry. Nos tendió una trampa y yo decidí irme del colegio para que Candy siguiera estudiando

- Al poco tiempo yo también me fui y regresé a Inglaterra. Comencé a estudiar enfermería y Terry a trabajar en el teatro

- Después de mucho tiempo tu mamá y nos reencontramos y nos hicimos novios. Ni Helen ni Harry decían nada, solo escuchaban como a sus padres se les quebraba la voz a cada palabra que emitían. Cuando yo iba a estrenar mi primer protagónico, Susana, tu mamá. Se dirigió a Harry. Me salvó la vida, me salvó de morir aplastado por unas luces.

- Cuando yo fui a Nueva York me enteré de lo que había pasado y fui a ver a Susana, y ella quiso…. Se le quebró la voz

- Suicidarse. Dijo Harry. Encontré su diario. Candy, la salvaste de que no muriera así. Terry asintió

- Después de eso tomamos una decisión. Yo me quedaría al lado de Susana para cuidarla e intentar compensarle lo que perdió al arriesgarse por mí.

- ¿entonces? Luego, qué pasó

- Volví a Chicago y continué con mi vida. Me encontré con Michael y después de mucho tiempo nos hicimos novios

- Yo me iba a casar con Susana y semanas antes de la boda… viajé a Nueva Orleans, donde encontré a Candy

- Yo fui porque me enviaron del trabajo. Cuando nos encontramos…

- Después de eso, qué pasó. Preguntó Helen omitiendo aquel encuentro

- Regresé a Chicago y poco tiempo después me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada de ti. Michael me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté

- Yo me casé con Susana y nacieron tú y tu hermano. Candy y yo no nos volvimos a ver hasta hace un tiempo cuando ya teníamos nuestras vidas hechas.

- Entonces yo…

- Eres mi hija. Dijo Terry al fin. Se quedó callada, procesando la información. Lo que había dicho Eliza era verdad y ella era una… no, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, porque a pesar de todo ella había tenido un padre, uno al cual amaba.

- ¿quisiste a papá. Quiero decir a Michael?

- Claro que sí. Como no te lo imaginas

- ¿ustedes todavía se aman?

- Helen, nosotros…

- ¿se quieren? Volvió a preguntar. Solo díganlo por favor

- Nosotros nunca haremos algo que a ustedes les desagrade y si no quieren que estemos juntos no lo estaremos. Si quieren que nunca más nos volvamos a ver no lo haremos

- ¿y si no queremos? Dijo Harry. Si queremos que ustedes lo intenten de nuevo. Si queremos que juntos, todos formemos una familia

- ¿eso quieren?

- Con todas mis fuerzas. Dijo Helen arrojándose a los brazos de su padre. Quien la recibió lleno de sorpresa y con un mar de emociones indescriptibles en el corazón. Al fin tenía entre sus brazos a su hija, al fin la tenía como lo que era, una parte de él y de Candy, la mujer que siempre había amado. Al fin podía llamar Helen hija sin tener que esconderse, sin tener que ocultarlo o negarlo.

* * *

><p>Hola, antes que nada gracias por su paciencia, tardé mucho en actualizar pero no fue por falta de ganas, en verdad =) espero este par de capitulos les hayan gustado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A:<strong>

Oligranchester. hola, que bueno q te gustara la actitud de Helen, identica a su mamá no crees? espero te hayan gustado estos capitulos, un saludo =)

Talia: hola, pues al fin se sabe toda la verdad, a ver q te parecieron los capitulos

Ginaa, hola, gracias por tu comentario, lamento la demora en serio, pero por una o por otra cosa no habia podido actualizar por eso subi sos capitulos de corrido, espero te gusten

Amparo de Grandchester, hola! me encanto tu comentario (como siempre) eso que el cap. servia para una pelicula me subio mucho más el animo, muchisimas gracias. y si, Helen quise q se pareciera a nuestra querida Candy, de tal palo tal astilla no? tomé tu sugerencia en cuenta pero no iba a poder librarse Jacob de las rejas porque no fue lo unico que hizo, pero ya ves q a Terry le encanta llevarme la contra y dijo que lo iba a ayudar :) muchas gracias por tus palabras. por cierto no es el final, aun me falta un capitulo más.

Paty, hola que gusto ver tu comentario, creo q Eliza habria sufrido mas en un manicomio y pagaria mejor lo que hizo pero yo siempre he pensado que muerto el perro se acaba la rabia, así que porqué no acabar con ella de tajo para que deje de molestar, porque asi como es capaz se escpa del manicomio y luego es peor no? gracias por tu comentario

giggles90, hola, gracias por leer, creo q a todas les dio pena Eliza pero fue lo mejor q se me ocurrió para acabar con ella. un saludo

Kamary, hola, gracias a uds por permitirme y regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, muchas gracias

Carmen, hola! totalmente cierto eso de q no podia ser madre, pobre bebé te imaginas? jaja muchas gracias por todo Carmen, por tu tiempo y tu confianza, me has dejado picada con tu historia, ya queremos leer más. un saludo

**LES AVISO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	21. Chapter 21

Después de abrazar a su padre, Helen fue directo a los brazos de su madre, quien con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios la recibió. Harry también abrazó a su papá.

- Vamos con los demás. Dijo Candy y caminó hacia la puerta. Está cerrada. Dijo tirando varias veces de ella. Los niños se miraron con complicidad y se rieron.

- Déjame ver. Dijo Harry acercándose. Ya pueden abrir. Exclamó dando un leve golpe a la puerta que segundos después se abrió de par en par.

- ¿qué pasó? Preguntaron los dos guardias que eran Kate y Edward.

- Ya hablaron. Dijo el mayor. Ya todo va a estar bien.

- ¡qué bien! Dijeron los niños chocando sus palmas.

- Creo que nos tendieron una muy buena trampa. Dijo Terry viendo la unión de los niños.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Sonrió Candy.

Helen vio como sus papás susurraban y sonreían y les hizo señas a los demás para que los dejaran solos.

- Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que los dejamos. Cerraron la puerta y dejaron solos a Candy y Terry.

Vieron como la puerta se cerró y se dejaron caer sobre una silla y un sofá en completo silencio.

- Terry, aquella noche en Nueva Orleans fue la mejor de toda mi vida, y… a la mañana siguiente… yo… no debí haberme ido de esa manera. No sé qué fue lo que pensaste de mí pero… por favor, perdóname por eso. Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa. Terry se levantó de la silla y se sentó al lado de Candy en el sofá.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Candy, aquella noche también ha sido la mejor de mi vida y lo que pasó antes o después no va a cambiar esa noche.

- ¿qué pensaste de mí?

- Que eres una mujer maravillosa y que me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra al permitirme estrecharte entre mis brazos y amarte como siempre quise, solo eso. Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió

- Te quiero Terry. Dijo ella besando su mejilla

- Y yo a ti Candy. La abrazó y se sintió feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos. ¿Candy?

- Dime

- Hay algo que debes saber. Dijo serio

- ¿de qué se trata?

- De Michael.

- ¿qué pasa con él?

- Candy, él sabía que iba a morir, de un momento a otro. Él sabía que estaba enfermo y… me hizo prometerle que cuando él faltara yo estaría contigo. Él quería tu felicidad por encima de todas las cosas. Candy se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda

- ¿estuviste conmigo solo porque él te lo pidió?

- No Candy, no es como tú crees. Sabes bien que te amo y que lo que más deseo es estar a tu lado. Él también se levantó y la rodeo con sus brazos. Es la verdad Candy… Candy por favor dime algo. Perdóname por favor. Le suplicó.

- No… no tengo nada que perdonarte Terry. Yo… sé lo que sientes por mí y confío en ti… sé cómo era Michael y le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hizo por mí. Aunque me duele saber todo lo que calló y sufrió en silencio por mí… con tal de no verme sufrir y yo… yo también callé

- ¿tú sabias?

- A ciencia cierta no, pero sabía que algo me ocultaba. Al principio creía que era la presión de que estabas aquí, pero… si hubiera sabido. Dijo derramando unas lágrimas

- Nada hubiera cambiado Candy, él estaba enfermo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Candy, yo no quería causarte un mal recuerdo, solo… necesitaba decirte la verdad. Le costaba trabajo decir cada palabra, estaba más nervioso que nunca.

- Shh, ya pasó. Dijo ella colocando su índice en los labios de Terry. Gracias por todo Terry. Se acercó a su boca y le dio un beso que sellaba para siempre todos los malos momentos y abría paso a nuevos.

Aquella noche era demasiado fresca y tranquila. El viento rozaba el rostro de dos personas que se amaban. Sentados en el jardín de la casa de Lakewood contemplaban el cielo nocturno; su infinidad de estrellas y la hermosa y brillante luna llena que iluminaba cada rincón.

- Candy…

- ¿qué?

- ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Preguntó Terry mientras Candy tenía la mirada fija en la luna. Al escuchar estas palabras regresó del mundo en el que estaba

- ¿qué? Preguntó creyendo haber escuchado mal

- ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿quieres pasar los próximos años a mi lado?

- Terry…yo… no sé qué decir. Dijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza

- No tienes que responderme en este momento, solo piénsalo, por favor. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso…

- ¿qué te dijo? Preguntaron los chicos a Terry

- ¿qué le dijiste? Cuestionaron las niñas a Candy

- Nada, que lo pensaría. respndieron los dos en diferentes habitaciones.

- ¡Pero no hay nada que pensar!

- Mamá dile que sí.

- ¿no creen que esa decisión es mía?

- Vamos, tú sabes lo que quieres responderle, solo dile, nosotras no te estamos obligando

- Calma papá, seguro te dirá que sí

- ¿ustedes creen?

- ¡Claro!

- Promete que mañana le darás tu repuesta

- Pero…

- Promételo

- Está bien.

Al día siguiente la casa de Lakewood se llenó de risas, de diversión, de travesuras y de unión. Albert había invitado a todos a pasar el fin de semana al aire libre en aquella casa que les traía tan buenos recuerdos a todos.

Annie y Archie llegaron con David que no tardó mucho en hacer amistad con Harry y Edward, algo que en otros tiempos a su padre no le habría agradado mucho, pero en ese momento ya todo había pasado y solo era un recuerdo todo lo vivido. Los adultos entraron y se pusieron a conversar de todo un poco.

Después de un rato de tantas risas, Candy llevó a Terry a un salón apartado de todo el ruido.

- Terry, sobre lo que me propusiste ayer…

- ¿ya lo pensaste?

- Sí

- ¿y bien?

- Si Terry, si quiero ser tu esposa…

Cinco años después tres hombres entraban a una cafetería. Un hombre de cabello castaño con unas pequeñas canas ya iba acompañado de dos jovencitos, uno de catorce años y el mayor de diecisiete. Pidieron una mesa y tomaron asiento.

- Buenas tardes, algo de tomar. Dijo una camarera coqueta mirando a los tres apuestos caballeros.

- Un café

- Una soda

- Que sean dos. Respondieron los tres

- En seguida. Dijo atónita por la voz varonil de los tres. Segundos después regresó con la orden. ¿algo más?

- Por ahora no. Dijo el mayor de los tres. La camarera se fue suspirando ya que en verdad los tres caballeros eran… encantadores, con ese porte de galán que parecían sacados de alguna novela.

Diez minutos después entraron tres mujeres en medio de risas.

- ¿mesa para cuántos? Preguntó la misma camarera

- Gracias, pero ya nos esperan. Respondieron señalando una mesa

- Pasen por favor. Las guió hasta la mesa y un niño pequeño de tres años se soltó del agarre de su madre para ir con su papá y sus hermanos

- ¡papi!

- ¡Michael! Dijo Terry recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. Michael era el más pequeño de la familia, dos años después de que él y Candy se unieran en matrimonio habían tenido la dicha de ser padres, nuevamente.

_- ¿qué te dijo el médico? Preguntó preocupado cuando vio salir a su esposa del consultorio. Ella se acercó a él y le dijo algo al oído. ¡no! ¿es verdad Candy?_

_- Si Terry, pero baja la voz_

_- Lo siento, es solo que… no puedo creerlo, es maravilloso. Dijo abrazándola con infinita ternura. Siete meses después nació un niño sano al que decidieron llamar Michael._

- ¿les ofrezco algo? Llegó la camarera un poco desilusionada al ver a las recién llegadas

- Una limonada

- Una soda

- Un té de menta. Pidieron las tres

- ¿y yo? Preguntó el pequeño Michael

- Una malteada por favor

- En seguida. Sonrió nuevamente ante la ternura del niño

- ¿compraron todo? Preguntó Terry

- Si, ya está todo listo para la fiesta papá. Dijo Helen

- Será la fiesta de aniversario más grande de todos los tiempos. Agregó Edward que como todos los integrantes de la familia estaba ayudando en la organización del quinto aniversario de sus padres. Se pusieron a conversar sobre la celebración; la comida, música, sus ropas etcétera

- Papá quieres que… habló Kate y todos guardaron silencio al escuchar esa palabra

- ¡lo dijo! Dijeron sus hermanos emocionados

- ¿lo dijiste? Dudó su madre

- ¡lo dije! Agregó ella sorprendida también. No me vean así, fue en serio.

Desde que Candy y Terry se habían casado, Kate había tenido cierto problema de identidad. Era apenas una niña y estaba algo confundida por cómo debería llamar a Terry, después de todo él no era su padre y llamarlo de esa manera se le hacía incómodo, así que por mucho tiempo solo fue Terry.

_- ¿qué pasa Kate? Preguntó Terry al verla pensativa_

_- Nada es solo que…_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Todo esto es muy raro_

_- ¿en qué forma? Preguntó sentándose a su lado_

_- Es que… tú eres papá de Helen, de Harry y de Edward pero yo no soy nada tuyo y ahora que estas casado con mamá cómo se supone que debo llamarte._

_- Por qué no me llamas solamente Terry o Terrence cuando estés molesta conmigo. Ella lo miró pensativa. Sabes, cuando yo tenía tu edad y vivía con mi padre, él me obligaba a llamar a su esposa "madre" y a mi reventaba hacerlo, porque ella no era nada mío, yo ya tenía una mamá y nadie iba a ocupar su lugar, aunque no estuviéramos juntos ella siempre seria mi mamá. Kate, yo no quiero obligarte a llamarme papá, sé que tu padre es Michael y que por ningún motivo quieres que lo reemplace y te juro que no lo haré. Le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo_

_- Entonces… ¿solo Terry?_

_- Hasta que tú lo decidas._

Al escuchar solo esa palabra Terry se llenó de emoción, quería a Kate tanto como a sus hijos biológicos y esperaba ansioso escucharla decir esa palabra. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo se sonrieron con complicidad.

Por su parte Candy también estaba emocionada, sabía en el dilema en que estaba su hija y no quería que siguiera con dudas o malos pensamientos, ya que en más de una ocasión sabía que su hija no se sentía del todo a gusto. Pero con el cariño de Terry, de ella misma y de sus hermanos aquellas dudas se esfumaron y la unión de aquella familia se hizo más y más fuerte.

El día de la fiesta fue fenomenal, todos los que querían a Candy y Terry estaban ahí, amigos, familia, compañeros de trabajo, en fin todo un mar de gente estaba con ellos celebrando a la pareja que había pasado por tanto dolor y sufrimiento pero también por alegrías y dichas.

- Les tenemos una sorpresa.

- ¿qué es?

- Un regalo, por parte de nosotros cinco y del tío Albert

- Ya dígannos de qué se trata

- De un viaje

- ¿A dónde?

- Ah pues…

- Mañana lo sabrán. Interrumpió Albert. Salen mañana a las diez en punto de la estación de trenes

- ¡mañana! Pero Albert no podemos irnos así como así. El trabajo, los niños…

- Candy, Candy. Negó con la cabeza. Tantos años de conocernos y aun no conoces el poder de un Andley. Es cierto que no me gusta usar el apellido para tomar ventaja en nuestros asuntos, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, hablé con el director del hospital y estuvo de acuerdo y en cuanto a los niños, ya no son tan niños y sabrán cuidarse solos, y si no estarán conmigo… todos

- ¡oh Albert! Eres maravilloso. Dijo la rubia abrazándolo y llenándole las mejillas de besos.

- ¿A dónde irán mamá y papá? Preguntó Michael a uno de sus hermanos

- No tengo idea. Respondió. Y era verdad ya que Albert había organizado ese viaje con ellos pero sin decirles el destino.

- Habitación 502 señores Grandchester. Dijo el recepcionista dándoles la llave

- ¿502?

- Esta vez yo no la pedí. Se defendió Terry

- ¿algún problema con su suite?

- No señor, muchas gracias. Lo calmó Candy

- Esta noche habrá una presentación de jazz en el restaurante del hotel y todos nuestros huéspedes están invitados. Uno de nuestros mejores músicos regresó a Nueva Orleans, Clark Parker y se presenta hoy

- Será un placer asistir. Dijeron los dos recordando aquella noche en Nueva Orleans tanto tiempo atrás.

Aquella noche fue simplemente maravillosa, ese viaje había sido como una luna de miel, solo estaban ellos dos, llenándose de amor y pasión.

Estaban recostados en la cama después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma. Terry abrazaba a Candy y ella se acunaba entre sus brazos.

- Hoy no te vas a ir verdad. Dijo él

- No Terry, nunca más me iré de tus brazos. Correspondió al abrazo y le dio un beso.

- Siempre estaremos juntos. Dijeron al mismo tiempo y siguieron amándose.

**FIN...**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hola chicas, pues al fin terminé con esta historia que espero hayan disfrutado leer al igual que yo disfruté escribiéndola._

_Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo en estos 21 capítulos. Les agradezco su tiempo y su paciencia ante mi demora en algunos episodios, una disculpa por los errores y horrores que cometí en este fic. Lo escribí de todo corazón para todas ustedes que igual que a mí, Candy Candy nos enganchó con su historia y sus personajes._

_**¿Recuerdan que les comenté que me inspiré en una canción de mi artista favorito? Aquí les dejo la letra esperando puedan escuchar esta bella canción.**_

_**LAS CUATRO Y DIEZ. LUIS EDUARDO AUTE**_

**_Fue en ese cine, te acuerdas._**

**_En una mañana al este del edén,_**

**_James Dean tiraba piedras_**

**_A una casa blanca, entonces te besé._**

**_Aquella fue la primera_**

**_Vez, tus labios parecían de papel,_**

**_Y a la salida en la puerta_**

**_Nos pidió un triste inspector nuestros carnets._**

**_Luego volví a la academia_**

**_Para no faltar a clase de francés,_**

**_Tú me esperaste hora y media_**

**_En esta misma mesa, yo me retrasé._**

**_Quieres helado de fresa_**

**_O prefieres que te pida ya el café._**

**_Cuéntame cómo te encuentras_**

**_Aunque sé que me responderás muy bien._**

**_Ten, esta foto es muy fea,_**

**_El más pequeño acababa de nacer._**

**_Oiga me trae la cuenta._**

**_Calla que fui yo quien te invitó a comer._**

**_No te demores no sea_**

**_Que no llegues a la hora al almacen;_**

**_Llámame el día que puedas,_**

**_Date prisa que ya son las cuatro y diez._**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA:**

**Yeyaho**

**Wendy**

**Terry780716**

**terry´s girl**

**Talia**

**Silvia R.S.**

**sandra**

**Samanta**

**raqhu**

**rubi**

**Rossy Jimenez**

**R.G. Grandchester**

**R. Alba**

**princes**

**Paty**

**oligranchester**

**Oli**

**Olgaliz**

**Nadia**

**Mona**

**Mary**

**Mariana**

**Mari**

**Margarita**

**Marcela Espinal**

**luna de Grandchester**

**lucero**

**Lorena**

**Kimberly Brower**

**karina Grandchester**

**karen grandchester jackson**

**Kamary**

**ginaa**

**giggless90**

**gema grandchester**

**Flor**

** about terry**

**eterna Grandchester**

**Dulce Mimis**

**Crisana**

**Conny de Grandchester**

**Chrisk**

**chikita973**

**carmen**

**Candylu**

**ascella star**

**Anttealb**

**anon**

**Annilina**

**angelnr**

**Amparo de Grandchester**

**amiga**

**Alejandra**

**aby grandchester pattinson**

**4tardecer**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :)**


End file.
